Hetalia character x Reader
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Petit recueil dOS d'Hetalia character x reader! Laissez-vous transporter dans un monde où les personnages ne sont rien qu'à vous...
1. Prussia x reader

**Salut les Hetaliens! J'ai décidé d'écrire un character x reader sur Hetalia comme j'ai fait sur Inazuma Eleven, (d'ailleurs il faudra que je le continue celui-là... un jour...) mais bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira! ~**

 **Bonne lecture everybody! ~**

* * *

 _ **Prussia x reader  
**_

* * *

\- Gilbird! Où es-tu?!

\- Tu as encore perdu ton oiseau?

\- Ouiii! Il disparaît tout le temps!

Tu soupiras. À demi-couchée sur le canapé, la télévision devant toi et un paquet de chips à la main, rien ne pouvait t'arriver ; enfin, c'est ce que tu pensais jusqu'à ce que l'ancienne nation rentre en trombe et en panique dans le salon. Bon, c'était son salon aussi puisque vous viviez ensemble, et avec France et Spain en plus (vive le Bad Friends Trio, disaient les fangirls, ça se voyait qu'elles, elles ne vivaient pas avec). Mais ce n'est tout de même pas une raison pour qu'il disturbe le moment ne-rien-faire que tu étais en train de passer!

\- Il est où, Il est où, Il est où?! S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs en poussant tous les meubles et les objets.

\- Eeeh! Arrête de mettre le bazar! T'exclamas-tu en le voyant balancer les coussins à travers la pièce.

\- Comment pourrais-je être calme en sachant que Gilbird est peut-être mort et servi grillé avec de la sauce dans l'assiette de Russie?

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi... soupiras-tu en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Hey, c'est quoi ce bordel, tomato bastardo?!

\- Romano?! Que fais-tu ici?! T'exclamas-tu en voyant l'italien devant la porte.

\- C'est cette enfoiré de Spain qui m'a invité! Vu l'état de la piaule on dirait qu'il vit dans une porcherie! Remarquez ça n'a pas changé, même quand j'étais petit je devais tout le temps nettoyer sa maison tellement elle était crado! D'ailleurs il est où ce bastardo?!

\- Dans la salle de bains je crois, il se prépare, dit Prussia sans arrêter ses recherches.

\- Ah bah oui ça c'est sûr pour prendre soin de sa personne 'y a pas plus narcissique que lui!

\- Si, Prussia, dis-tu avant d'avaler une nouvelle poignée de chips. Et France aussi. Je ne te dis pas la bataille pour la salle de bains le matin.

\- Romano~! Comment me trouves-tu dans ce costard? Demanda Spain en arrivant devant lui et en tournant sur lui-même.

\- Moche, comme toujours! Et puis pourquoi t'habilles-tu comme ça juste pour un gala?!

\- Parce qu'il le faut, voyons! Et puis c'est France qui l'organise, et il est déjà parti il y a une heure pour parfaire les préparatifs, donc il faut qu'on se dépêche d'y arriver avant que ça ne commence!

\- Pfff! T'as de la chance que je vienne avec toi, si je le fais c'est juste car j'ai envie de manger de la bonne nourriture!

\- Mais oui... c'est pour ça que tu as tellement insisté, hier, au téléphone...?

\- Ou-Oui! Allez, on y va où on attend que des pastas tombent du ciel?!

\- On y va! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis comme ça, hein...? Avoue que tu me trouves à ton goût habillé comme ça!

\- L-La ferme bastardo! J'ai chaud, c'est tout! On crève de chaud dans cette baraque!

\- Mais oui, mais oui... dit l'espagnol en riant et en refermant la porte derrière eux.

 _Slam!_

Pffoou, enfin un peu de cal...

\- GILBIRD! Ouiiin, où est-tuuuuuu?...

\- Est-ce qu'on peut être tranquille dans cette maison?! Râlas-tu en te levant et en marchant vers le garçon assis par terre. Prussia, tu vas le retrouver, Gilbird...!

\- Mmm... je vais dormir. Mon awesome moi n'a rien d'autre à faire et il n'a plus d'énergie.

\- Maintenant? Mais on va bientôt manger!... lui dis-tu avec étonnement.

\- Bah tu me réveilleras... te répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre, une aura sombre de déprime l'entourant.

\- Comme tu voudras... Soupiras-tu en allant te rassoir sur canapé.

Dommage... Tu serais bien restée avec lui. Bien qu'il soit fatiguant à toujours crier, il avait aussi cette personnalité calme et attentionnée qu'il ne semblait ne montrer qu'à toi. Et en plus, vous étiez seuls ce soir... Juste tous les deux... Oulà! Qu'allais-tu penser là? Okay, Prussia était plus que beau et attirant, okay, tu ne dirais pas non à une scène guimauve où il t'avouerait son amour... Mais bref! Il est temps de préparer le diner, non...?

Tu te levas et de dirigeas vers la cuisine, tentant de faire sortir les pensées pas très catholiques qui te venaient à l'esprit. Poussant un grand soupir, tu te mis devant le plan de travail. Pourquoi c'est toi qui doit faire à manger, au fait? Ah oui, parce que l'autre idiot qui s'avère être ton colocataire et que tu aimes plus que tu ne le prétends a préféré aller dormir plutôt que de se rassasier en nourriture.

Après avoir ouvert le placard, tu attrapas une boîte de raviolis. C'est bon, un samedi soir, c'est pas l'envie de ne pas vouloir cuisiner qui manque! Après avoir posé les pâtes dans une assiette, tu les mis dans le micro-ondes. Et tu les regardas tourner. Tourner, tourner dans le micro-ondes... Bref! Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, ton assiette et ta nourriture dans une main et tes couverts dans l'autre, tu restas plantée dans la cuisine. Tu hésitais... Finalement, après réflexion, tu reproduis le même schéma d'il y a quelques minutes. Oui, tu as tellement bon cœur que tu finalement tu as fait à manger pour Prussia...

Quelques minutes plus tard, (encore), après avoir posé les assiettes remplis de raviolis chauds sur la table, tu te dirigas vers la chambre de l'amcienne nation. (Tellement ancienne qu'elle passe ses journées à dormir...).

\- Prussia, à table! Crias-tu comme une mère à ses enfants en ouvrant la porte. Pas de réponse.

Allons bon. Il s'est encore endormi. Mais non, cette fois tu as eu la GRANDE amabilité de lui préparer le dîner, et ce n'est pas un petit somme qui lui empêchera de consommer ce que tu lui as préparé!

Tu t'approchas de lui et le secouas doucement, lui ordonnant de quitter ce lit qui devait etre son meilleur ami après Gilbird et les deux zigotos qu'étaient Francis et Antonio.

\- Prussia, debout! Je t'ai fait à manger, alors lève-toi et va manger ces raviolis!

\- Mmmh... quelques minutes encore, West...

\- Quoi?! Eh, c'est pas Doitsu là! T'écrias-tu a-demi en colère et frustrée. On va voir si tu préfères que ce soit ton frère qui soit avec toi plutôt que moi!

A ces mots, tu sautas sur le lit - et sur Prussia aussi, sur le coup -, que tu serras dans tes bras.

\- H-Hein...? _...? Marmonna-t-il en essayant de se tourner vers toi.

Lorsque son regard croisa le tien, tu rougis et tes joues prirent la même couleur que les yeux de celui qui était en train de te fixer.

\- Oh, euh... je suis... euh... désolée... bégayas-tu.

C'est là que tu te souvins qu'il ne fallait jamais réveiller un Prussia qui dort. La dernière fois que France avait essayé, il était resté avec un oeil au beurre noir durant deux semaines avec en prime la moitié de ses dents en moins. Mais... il ne te ferait pas ça, à toi, si...?

\- Excuse-moi... lui redis-tu alors que tu te trouvais toujours sur lui.

\- Ce n'est rien... te dit-il avec un léger sourire et la voix douce de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir réveillé comme ça? Parce que la dernière fois, avec France...

\- Oui mais là c'est pas pareil, lui il avait mis Gilbird dans les toilettes, il m'avait enlevé ma couette et jeté trois litres de bière dessus puis il avait mis la Marseillaise à fond dans tout l'appartement.

\- Ah oui quand même.

\- Et puis... ça me fait beaucoup plus plaisir quand c'est toi qui me réveilles, surtout comme ça...

\- Quoi? Comment ça?

Un sourire séducteur apparut soudainement sur son visage.

\- Viens juste à côté de moi, _.

\- Hein?

Tu eus as peine le temps de dire autre chose qu'il te prit contre lui, te faisant sentir la chaleur qu'émanait son corps.

\- ...Tu es brûlant...! T'exclamas-tu.

\- Oui, j'ai toujours chaud après avoir dormi. Et puis... tu n'es pas très froide non plus!

Tu déglutis. En même temps, comment pouvait-on rester insensible à se beau corps si confortable qui t'étreignait sous la couette?

\- Tu sais, _... je tiens beaucoup à toi.

\- ...Vraiment...?

\- Oui, te répondit-il en te serrant encore plus contre lui, comme pour prouver la vérité de ses dires.

\- Je compte plus pour toi que Gilbird?

\- Euh... peut-être pas quand mê-

\- Quoi!?

\- Oui, bon, okay, tu comptes plus pour moi que Gilbird! Je me demande où il est, d'ailleurs... c'est vrai qu'il est toujours disparuuu...

\- Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant, lui dis-tu avant de l'embrasser dans un élan.

Tes lèvres sur les siennes étaient un MERVEILLEUX délice. Tellement que tu ne pouvais pas les quitter.

Au bout d'une minutes, Prussia rompit le charme, avant de dire d'un sourire :

\- Tu vois, les nations c'est comme le vin : Plus c'est ancien, plus c'est bon à mettre dans la bouche...

\- T'es deg! T'exclamas-tu en grimaçant d'un sourire.

\- Tu veux essayer...? Te murmura-t-il en s'approchant de toi.

Tu n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que tu te trouvas couchée sur le lit, avec Prussia au dessus de toi qu souriait d'un air... assez pervers.

\- Tu vas voir comment je suis délicieux, te dit-il avant de t'embrasser à nouveau.

Oui, tu avais envie de voir comment il était délicieux, tu goûteras chaque parcelle de ce beau corps...

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est encore que ce foutoir?!

\- Romano, calme-toi! Qu'est-ce que... WAAAH!

\- Que se passe-t-il ici? Oh, mais c'est très intéressant...!

Réveillée par ces voix peu communes, tu ouvris les yeux et tourna la tête, et vis les trois jeunes hommes te fixer avec l'un une mine énervée, l'autre une mine étonnée, et le dernier un sourire en coin qui conseillerait à n'importe qui d'appeler la police de suite.

\- Que se passe-t-il...? Dis-tu en bâillant.

\- C'est plutôt à toi de nous le dire! Dit France en se léchant les lèvres.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu pa...

C'est là que tout te revint. Les raviolis, le baiser, puis... la suite. La nuit endiablée que tu avais passée avant de t'endormir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous là les gars...? Minauda Prussia en sortant de dessous la couette.

\- On admire le spectacle! S'exclama le blond.

C'est là que tu t'aperçus que sous la couette, tu n'avais rien sur toi. Absolument rien.

\- Sortez de là tout de suite! T'écrias-tu en rougissant et en te cachant sous la couette.

Bon, ils n'avaient rien vu, mais quand même, quand on est surpris comme ça, on ne pense pas à si la couverture nous cache déjà ou non.

\- Au fait, hier soir, on a découvert que Gilbird avait suivit France jusqu'à l'Élysée... du coup il a passé la soirée avec nous! Et là il est en train de regarder la télé...

\- Super! S'exclama le garçon au cheveux blancs avant de se retourner sous sa couette, à demi-endormi.

\- Ouais c'est ça! Moi je vais bouffer, je meurs de faim, cet idiot de Spain m'a crevé hier soir! S'écria Romano en sortant et en claquant la porte.

\- N'empêche, Spain, si vous m'aviez laissé venir, vous vous seriez bien plus amusé... dit France en caressant une rose en faisant attention à ne pas toucher les épines.

\- Au fait, tu n'étais pas avec Monaco? Lui demanda ce dernier en ignorant la phrase qui lui était adressée.

\- Si, mais tu sais, c'est une femme de caractère... soupira-t-il. Et dès que j'ai essayé de l'embrasser, bah...

\- Ah okay, c'est pour ça que tu ne marches pas droit depuis hier soir!

\- SORTEZ-TOUT-DE-SUITE!

\- Okay, okay, c'est bon! Dit le blond en sortant, suivi de son ami.

Enfin tous les deux dans la pièce, tu te tournas vers l'autre côté et regarda Prussia qui s'était rendormi. (on se demande comment, d'ailleurs.) Tu souris et caressa doucement son visage, avant de murmurer :

\- Ich liebe dich, Preußen...

Tu te blottis contre lui, avant d'entendre une voix criarde de la cuisine :

\- Putain mais ces raviolis sont dégueulasses!

\- Ils doivent dater d'hier soir...

\- Tu es toujours attiré par les pâtes, mon Romano chéri~... fais attention la prochaine fois! Mais je vais te faire à manger, si tu as si faim que ça!

\- Toi ta gueule, et arrête de me parler comme ça!

Décidément, cette maison ne sera donc jamais calme...

 _ **~Fin!~**_

 **Dites moi dans les reviews ce que vous en avez pensé! Vous pouvez aussi me dire quels personnages vous préfériez que je fasse! Ce ne sera pas de refus! ^_^**

 **Le prochain sera un Nihon (Japan) x reader...**

 **Merci! ~**


	2. Nihon (Japan) x reader

**Je vous préviens, celui-ci part complètement en steak. Vous pouvez déposer votre cerveau à l'entrée. M'enfin, c'est à vos risques et périls... ~**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture everybody! ~**

* * *

 _ **Nihon (Japan) x reader**_

* * *

\- Pasta! Pasta! Pasta! Pasta! Pasta! Pasta! Pasta! Past-

\- ITALIA! Ferme-la une bonne fois pour TOUTES!

\- Ve~... Scusate Doitsu... mais je m'ennuie...

Un silence se fit, avant qu'on entende la voix aigüe de la nation italienne retentir une nouvelle fois dans la pièce.

\- Doitsu! Doitsu! Doitsu! Doitsu! Doitsu! Doitsu! Doitsu! Do-

\- QUOI!?

\- Viens faire des pastas avec moi!

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai du travail! Répondit le blond d'un ton énervé en se retenant de ne pas balancer toutes ses feuilles par terre et de casser en deux son crayon à papier.

\- Per favore, per favore, per favore!

\- NON!

\- Alors je vais demander à Nihon! S'exclama le brun d'une voix joviale en balançant ses bras dans le vide.

\- C'est ça, va embêter quelqu'un d'autre!... marmonna l'allemand alors que son (petit?) ami sortait de la pièce.

Non loin de là, quelques pièces plus loin, Nihon était devant son ordinateur, regardant des hent... des animes japonais pour adultes. Il sursauta et éteignit vivement son écran d'ordinateur lorsque Italie ouvrit violemment la porte, criant et se dirigeant vers lui comme une bête sauvage.

\- Ve! Ve! Nihon! Viens faire des pastas avec moiiii!

\- Non merci, je préfère manger et cuisiner les ramen, répondit le nippon en essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- C'est pareil! C'est des pastas aussi!

\- Non, Italia-kun, cela n'a rien à voir.

\- Ve~, Nihon, pourquoi est-ce que tu es tout rouge? Et c'est quoi ce liquide blanc par t...

\- DU LAIT! C'est du lait! J'en ai renversé tout à l'heure! Tu veux bien sortir, s'il te plaît? J'ai des choses importantes à faire! S'exclama-t-il dans un souffle en poussant presque l'italien hors de la pièce.

\- Veeee euh, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas faire des pastas avec moi...?

\- Peut-être parce qu'on en a déjà fait avec toi ce matin, ce midi, hier soir, hier après-midi, hier midi, hier matin, avant-hier soir, avant-hier après midi, avant hier midi, avant-hier matin et même avant hier nuit! Et presque tous les autres jours de la semaine, rajouta le japonais en refermant, mais avec politesse quand même, la porte au nez de son allié.

Entendant les pas de l'italien s'éloigner de sa chambre, Nihon soupira. Il avait peut-être l'air plus patient que Allemagne, mais s'il entendait encore une fois Italie il sentait qu'il allait exploser de l'intérieur.

 _Dans le salon..._

\- Ve~, Doitsu, Nihon il veut pas...

\- MAIS TU VAS ME LAISSER TRAVAILLER, OUI?!

\- Mais je m'ennuiiiiie!

 _"Note à moi même : ne jamais laisser un italien s'ennuyer"_ , pensa le blond en se frottant les yeux.

\- Bon. Tu n'as qu'à les faire tout seul, tes pâtes!

\- Non, ce n'est pas marrant!

\- Alors, va demander à ton frère!

\- Non, à chaque fois il m'insulte et il doit être en train de baiser avec Spain comme dans toutes les fanfictions de Spamano!

\- Eh bien, demande à France, à China, à Igirisu, je ne sais pas, moi!

\- Non, la dernière fois France n'a pas voulu me laisser cuisiner, Chine il n'arrêtait pas de me critiquer et me reprendre et Igirisu il a faillit faire brûler la cuisine!

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout... je ne sais pas, demande à mon frère, alors!

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas, la dernière fois que j'ai fait des pastas avec lui, ça l'a excité quand j'ai mis de la sauce tomate et il m'a violé sur le carrelage!

\- QUOI?! Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, ça! Comment ose-t-il faire une chose pareille! Raah, je vais lui faire sa fête à ce sale prétentieux!

\- Hin hin... tu t'inquièterais pour moi, Doitsu...? Dit le petit italien d'un sourire de diable.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je...

\- Eh puis, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'avait dérangé... et que ça n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son air angélique, une auréole apparaissant au-dessus de sa tête.

\- QU-QUOI?!

 _Ding dong~!_

\- Ah, tiens, quelqu'un a sonné! Je vais voir~!

\- ITALIA! Reviens ici!

\- Ve~, non, je vais ouvrir! Et puis je croyais que tu avais tu travail! Rajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

\- ITALIAAAAA-!

* * *

Quelle maison étrange... elle était jolie, mais elle paraissait petite pour contenir les trois pays de l'Axe. Regardant la maison blanche, tu attendais devant la porte que quelqu'un vienne t'ouvrir. La raison de ta venue ici? C'est seulement que Amérique t'avait bassinée pendant une heure pour que tu ailles rendre ces jeux vidéos d'horreur à Nihon, faute d'une conférence importante qui a fait qu'il n'a pas pu y aller lui-même et qu'il ait dû te confier la tâche. Tu aurais bien refusé, mais de un, il est TRÈS difficile d'échapper à Amérique lorsqu'il vous suit partout et vous crie constamment dessus juste parce qu'il veut que vous acceptiez de lui rendre service, et de deux, ce n'est pas comme si tu devais rendre ces jeux vidéos à n'importe qui... à Nihon, tout de même! Le superbe Nihon! Cette nation polie et accueillante qui a plus de calme et de charme que toutes les nations réunies...

\- Oh, _! Buongiorno!

\- Euh, oui, salut Italia! T'exclamas-tu, un peu surprise de voir apparaître ce garçon qui venait de troubler tes pensées.

\- Ça va? Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier? Mais entre, je t'en prie! Par contre, ne fais pas attention à Doitsu, il est super énervé... je crois qu'il a ses règles!

\- Mais, Italie... ce n'est pas possible, Doitsu est un garçon!

\- C'est sans importance! En tout cas il saigne de quelque part : du coeur... depuis que son régime s'est effondré, il n'a plus goût à rien... il ne mange plus, il ne dort plus... parfois, je me lève la nuit et je l'entends pleurer, caché de tous les yeux qui pourraient le regarder et de toutes les bouches qui pourraient parler! Dit-il d'un air dramatique, la main sur le visage.

\- Euh... je crois que tu en fais un peu trop, là... lui dis-tu en le voyant faire une mimique de désespoir digne d'un grand comédien.

\- Bref, tu voulais quoi? Dit-il en reprenant son visage d'ange. (qui cache un démon, je suis sûre là-dessus!)

\- Euh... je voulais voir Nihon... _lui au moins il est normal..._

\- Ve~, il est dans sa chambre! C'est celle au fond du couloir! Je te laisse y aller, moi je vais fabriquer un drapeau blanc au cas où Igirisu m'attaquerait... parce que vu comme Doitsu est énervé, je ne pense pas qu'il me viendrait en aide tout de suite!...

Alors que tu t'apprêtas à obéir et à te diriger vers la chambre du nippon, Veneziano se retourna vers toi et te murmura :

\- Au fait, fais attention, je crois que Nihon prépare quelque chose de louche... tout à l'heure, il regardait des filles en train de faire ce que je fais avec Prussia les nuits de pleine Lune et il met du lait par terre comme Igirisu fait avec son encens pour faire des tours de magie!

Et il s'en alla.

Tu restas quelques secondes comme ça, plantée au milieu du couloir, à te demander si tu n'avais pas pris de la drogue avant de venir, puis tu frappas finalement quelques coups sur la porte garnie d'images de manga.

"Entrez" fut le premier mot que tu entendis de la bouche de l'asiatique qui peuplait cette chambre.

\- Irashaimase! Te dit-il en te voyant entrer.

Tu le regardas attentivement. Il était assis sur son lit, à lire un manga. Rien plus normal.

\- Bonjour, Nihon, lui dis-tu en essayant de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je... Je t'ai ramené les jeux vidéos que tu avais prêté à Amérique. Il est allé à une conférence et il m'a demandé si je ne pouvais pas te les rendre à sa place.

\- Oh, Arigato gozaimasu! C'est très gentil de ta part.

\- Bah, de rien... Lui répondis-tu en lui tendant les boîtes que tu avais dans les mains.

\- J'espère qu'il les a appréciés.

\- Ah, ça oui! T'exclamas-tu dans un profond soupir. Toute la nuit, même! C'est tellement pratique pour dormir. Remarque, ce n'est jamais possible de bien dormir quand il est à côté.(Sairinn, reconnais-toi! Un jour je ferai une fic où tu lui donneras un bon pain dans la figure!) Enfin, sauf la fois où j'avais demandé à France de lui mettre un anéstésiant... tu sais, celui qu'il utilise avec Iggy pour faire du bongage... enfin bref! Oui, Amérique à bien aimé tes jeux! Il voulait même en faire un film, je crois.

\- Oh, c'est bien... mais, _-chan... tu as vraiment du mal à dormir chez lui?

\- A ton avis?! Soupiras-tu d'un air évident.

\- Eh bien, alors... que dirais-tu de venir dormir ici?

\- I-Ici?! Mais, euh... eh bien... bégayas-tu, déboussolée.

\- Enfin, c'est vrai que Italia-kun est parfois bruyant, mais il s'endort vite.

\- Tu as un lit en plus...?

\- Non, mais vu qu'Italia-kun va tout le temps dormir avec Doitsu-san, il y a un lit de libre. Mais... tu peux dormir ici, avec moi... si tu veux.

Respirant un grand coup, tu pris ton courage à demain, et dis dans un souffle :

\- Oui, je préfère dormir ici, Nihon, parce que je t'aime et que je pense tout le temps à toi, que je voudrais t'avoir sans arrêt près de moi, pouvoir te parler, te toucher! Je t'aime et tu ne pourras jamais rien faire contre ça!

Voilà, c'était dit...! C'est que ce n'est pas facile, de faire une déclaration d'amour.

\- Tu m'ai- mmpff!

Alors qu'il t'avait regardé avec ces yeux, ces yeux tendres, tu n'avais pas pu t'en empêcher. C'est comme si ce visage, ce corps, ces lèvres, t'avaient attirée et tu ne pouvais plus t'en détacher.

Les lèvres sur lesquelles étaient collées les tiennes étaient tout simplement... douces. Douces et délicieuses. Et tu ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Le souffle court, Nihon te prit dans ses bras et de dit d'une voix douce :

\- Watashi ha anata ga suki desu...

\- HOLA! On s'arrête tout de suite!

Vous tournèrent tous les deux la tête pour voir... devinez qui...

\- ITALIA?!

\- Nihon, la plupart des personnes qui lisent cette fanfiction ne savent pas parler japonais! Tu dois donc parler dans la langue dans laquelle est écrite cette histoire, c'est-à-dire en français!

\- Mais... c'est simple à comprendre d'après le contexte, ça veut dire je t'aime...

\- Oui, eh bien peut-être qu'il y a de gens qui lisent et qui ne comprennent jamais rien, comme l'auteure dans sa vie quotidienne!

\- Et... vous aussi vous dites des mots dans votre langue...

\- Oui, mais... c'est pas pareil! Ce sont juste des mots tous seuls et ils sont simples! Ne va pas faire chier les lecteurs et les lectrices à aller voir la traduction de ta phrase sur Google Traduction, qui, de plus, donne une traduction complètement pourrie! Alors, tu parles en français!

\- Euh... okay...

\- Non mais oh! è qualsiasi cosa questo fanfiction, e las pastas sono le migliori cose al mondo dopo il culo di Doitsu, Prussia e fratello!

 _SLAM!_

\- ...il vient de dire quoi, là...? Demanda Nihon en se tournant vers toi.

Tu hésitas quelques secondes, avant de finalement dire, ton âme s'en allant :

\- Euh... il a dit "C'est n'importe quoi cette fanfiction, et les pâtes sont les meilleures chose au monde après les culs de Doitsu, Prussia et mon frère"...

\- Italia-kun ne va vraiment pas bien en ce moment... je me demande vraiment pourquoi...

\- En même temps, avec toutes les fanfictions GerIta, PruIta, Itacest et autres pairings plus chelous dont il fait partie qui existent, ça doit vite lui monter à la tête... Dis-tu en soupirant et en posant ta tête sur l'épaule de celui que tu aimais.

\- J'ai une idée, dit doucement Nihon se qui fait un choc à l'oreille après avoir vu une tornade qui parviendra un jour à surpasser Amérique. Si nous allions lire des mangas, rien que tous les deux au parc...?

\- Okay, sans problème! Lui dis-tu avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ainsi, vingt minutes plus tard, vous vous trouviez l'un contre l'autre sous les cerisiers, lisant tous les deux votre manga favori (ne me mens pas, chère lectrice, je sais que tu lis un Yaoi!) et profitant du bonheur qu'est l'Amour...

C'est ainsi que tout fini bien et dans le meilleur des mondes!~

 _ **~Fin!~**_

 **Je vous rassure, aucun Italien n'a été maltraité et l'OOC d'Italie n'est en aucun cas une offense contre les Italiens. Je vous jure. Je les aime. profondément.**

 **Et puis, ça fait de bien de délirer un peu, non...?**

 **Mmm, je me demande qui sera le prochain... (ou la prochaine, hein, j'accepte sans problème de faire du Yuri!)...**

 **Dites-moi si vous avez une préférence de personnage et/ou même de contexte et de scénario sur lequel vous voudriez que j'écrive! ~**

 **Bisouilles! ~**


	3. 2p! England x reader

**Celui-ci est assez... étrange. Mais bon après tout c'est les 2p donc c'est tout à fait normal!**

 **Attention : cet OS contient un Lemon! Vous ne me direz pas que vous n'avez pas été prévenus!**

 **Enfin bref, bonne lecture et faites bien des cauchemars! (ou pas!)~**

* * *

 _ **2p!England x reader**_

* * *

C'était la nuit. Et la nuit, que font la plupart des gens? Ils dorment. Sauf que voilà, toi, tu n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et pourquoi? Ça, c'était une bonne question...

Donc tu étais dans ton lit, dans ta chambre, en essayant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée qui apparemment était bien trop occupé pour s'occuper de toi.

Soupirant, tu te retournas une fois de plus dans ton lit, laissant ton visage vagabonder vers la fenêtre. Il faisait noir dehors, mais la Lune éclairait tout, comme un Soleil deux fois moins lumineux...

 _Criiiik..._

Tu sursautas. Ce bruit de crissement. Quelqu'un - ou quelque chose - venait d'ouvrir ta porte. Si ça ce trouve, ce n'était qu'un courant d'air, non...?

De légers bruits de pas se firent entendre, devenant de plus en plus audibles, signe qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de toi. Une goutte de sueur coulait sur ton front alors que tu t'étais mise à trembler sous ta couverture.

\- Qu-Qui est l-là...? Demandas-tu d'une voix troublée.

Pfff. Mais oui, comme s'il allait te répondre.

Tu hésitais à te retourner. En fait non, tu n'hésitais pas, tu ne le voulais pas du tout ; mais une faible curiosité essayait de se trouver une place parmi cette angoisse.

Déglutissant, tu rouvris lentement les yeux et tourna très légèrement la tête vers l'autre côté de la chambre. Il n'y avait ri...

\- HELLO~!

\- WAAAAAAAAA-!

Tu crias autant que tu pus en voyant devant toi un visage plus que souriant entouré de tâches de rousseur et de mèches rose clair.

\- Qu-Qu-Qui es-tu!? Bégayas-tu en reculant.

\- Mon nom est Igirisu, ou England, ou même Oliver Kirkland si tu préfères, te répondit-il d'un sourire niais à en vomir des arc-en-ciels. Mais ce n'est pas important. Le plus important, c'est... que tu manges ce CUPCAKE!

\- H-Hein?

Tu inspectas l'élément fait de sucre et de couleurs pastels qu'il te tendait.

\- Euh... je ne sais pas si...

\- Tu ne veux pas manger ce cupcake, love...?

\- Il n'a pas l'air...

\- IL N'A PAS L'AIR QUOI?!

\- R-Rien! Je-Je le prends, si tu veux! Dis-tu sans hésiter en voyant l'envie de tuer qui était en train d'apparaître dans les yeux du garçon.

\- Merveilleux... Dit-il d'un sourire machiavélique.

Tu croquas et avalas un morceau du gâteau, et dis avant d'en reprendre une bouchée :

\- Il est super bon! Il a un goût spécial, mais... C'est ça qui le rend meilleur que les autres!

\- NYA HA HA! Maintenant tu vas être MIENNE, poppet!

\- Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là!?

\- Oh, rien du tout, juste qu'il y avait un ingrédient spécial pour toi dans ce cupcake... et que tu vas me suivre jusque là où je vais t'emmener! S'écria-t-il en t'enlaçant, son aura sombre se remplaçant par une rose remplie de fleurs.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi! Répéta-t-il d'un grand sourire extrêmement guimauve. (qui, franchement, est TRÈS flippant.).

\- M-Mais... pourquoi moi?!

\- Parce que tu es celle que j'ai remarqué et que je suis et espionne chaque jour depuis que je t'ai vue au magasin de jardinage, poppet~!

\- Mais... C'était il y a plus de deux mois!...

\- Oui! TROP longtemps! Maintenant, tu viens avec moi, je vais t'emmener dans un endroit très spécial...

\- Laisse-moi! Je ne veux pas te suivre!...

\- Alors tu préfères mourir à COUPS DE COUTEAUX dans le ventre, love~? Dit-il en sortant l'objet coupant et en te le mettant sur le cou.

\- Waah! N-Non, ça va aller! J-Je te suis!

\- Super...! Dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents et en te mettant sur son épaule.

\- Eh! Laisse-moi descendre!

\- TU VEUX QUE LE SANG COULE...?

\- N-NON! C'est bon!

\- Alors, tu n'auras qu'à te laisser faire...~ jusqu'au bout!

Et il quitta la pièce, te tenant fermement... et t'emmenant vers un lieu bien spécial.

* * *

Tu rouvris doucement les yeux. Où étais-tu...? Tu ne reconnaissais pas cet endroit...

C'était une pièce assez sombre, éclairée par une seule petite fenêtre, qui ne donnait presque pas de lumière. Tu t'aperçus que tu étais assise sur une sorte de fauteuil... tu essayas de bouger les bras, mais tu n'y arrivas pas. Attachées. Tes mains étaient attachées. Heureusement, tes pieds, eux, ne l'étaient pas...

Tu essayas de crier, d'appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son de sortit de ta bouche. Un morceau de gros scotch étaient collé sur ta bouche et t'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit.

Tu lâchas des grognements tout en te débattant, essayant de te libérer, mais en vain. La barre métallique qui se trouvait derrière toi et à laquelle étaient menottées tes mains semblait coriace.

\- Mmnngrr! Continuas-tu en bougeant dans tous les sens.

Soudain, tu vis la porte s'ouvrir doucement, laissant entrer la lumière. Tu te stoppas net dans tes gestes sauvages. Alors que tes yeux commençaient à s'habituer à la clarté, tu vis une personne devant la porte. Une personne qui ne tarda pas à se diriger vers toi.

\- Oh, tu es réveillée, poppet~! Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit!

\- Mmn!

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai, je t'ai mis ça sur la bouche... j'en suis désolé, mais je ne voulais pas que tu cries dans toute la maison lorsque tu te réveillerais! Même s'il y a peu de chance que quelqu'un t'entende à part moi...

Il s'approcha de toi et t'enleva ce qui t'empêchait de parler, son éternel sourire niais sur le visage.

 _Slip!_

\- Voilà, poppet! Tu peux parler, main-

\- MAIS TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE DE M'AVOIR KIDNAPPÉE COMME ÇA! RAMÈNE-MOI CHEZ MOI TOUT DE SUITE! Lui crias-tu, le faisant presque sursauter.

Mais il se ressaisit vite et te dit d'un air possessif en posant ses mains sur tes genoux :

\- ...Je ne crois pas, non... tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir, poppet~...?

Tu ne répondis rien. Tu étais subjuguée par ces yeux de couleur turquoise si profonde qui te fixaient. Puis tu regardas son visage, et son corps tout entier... tu en avais... envie... Comment pouvais-tu penser une chose pareille, bon sang?! Ce garçon te dégoûtait! Il t'avait kidnappée, et... Dieu sait ce qu'il allait faire de toi à présent... Mais, étrangement, tu ressentais soudainement comme une fascination pour cette personne. Et même pire. Du désir. Tu voulais le toucher, l'embrasser, pouvoir coller tes lèvres sur sa peau et dévorer chaque parcelle de son corps.

Alors que tu étais en train de bouillir de l'intérieur, sa main fraîche se posa sur ton front, te faisant encore plus rougir en sentant le contact de vos deux peaux.

\- On dirait que ma drogue fait effet..., constata-t-il en souriant fièrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que... tu m'as fait...! Bégayas-tu en tournant la tête.

\- Oh, rien de bien méchant, my love... tu sais bien que je ne te ferais jamais de mal!

Tu fermas les yeux. Tu ne voulais pas le regarder. Surtout pas. Ton cœur battait tellement fort dans ta poitrine que seul regarder Oliver te torturait. Car tu ne pouvais pas le toucher, ce corps et cette personne qui t'attiraient irrésistiblement ne pouvaient pas t'appartenir.

\- Dé-Détache-moi... je t'en supplie...

\- Pardon? Je n'entends pas très bien, love...

\- Détache-moi! Je veux que tu m'enlèves ces saletés de menottes! Lui ordonnas-tu.

\- Holà, du calme, poppet! Qui me dit que tu n'essaieras pas de t'enfuir...? Dit le garçon aux cheveux rose clair en faisant tournoyer avec amusement la clé sur son doigt.

C'est pas vrai... il le faisait... exprès... il voulait te torturer, te priver de la soif affreuse qu'il t'avait lui-même affligée...

\- ENLEVE-MOi ÇA! Crias-tu, à bout de nerfs.

\- Mmmh, je ne sais pas... est-ce que si je te libère, tu m'aideras à cultiver toutes les plantes dont j'ai besoin dans mon jardin, et à t'occuper de mes magnifiques fleurs...?

\- OUI! Oui, tout ce que tu veux! Mais je t'en supplie... libère-moi...

\- D'accord! Si cela te tient tant à cœur...

Il approcha la petite clé de la serrure, et TRÈS lentement, la tourna après l'avoir mise à l'intérieur.

A peine avais-tu entendu le _"click"_ et que tes mains étaient libres que que tu sautas littéralement sur Oliver, le déshabillant dans une vitesse hors du commun. Tu voulais voir son corps, sa peau si douce recouverte de tâches de rousseur. Marre de ces bouts de tissus qui recouvrent toute la beauté de son anatomie.

\- Eh bien poppet, on dirait bien que ce que je t'ai concocté marche encore mieux que prévu!

Tu lui coupas la parole en l'embrassant brutalement et avidement, comme si ce grand manque en toi fut comblé par ces lèvres si douces et délicieuses que tu ne vopulais plus lâcher. Tout en jouant avec sa langue et son intérieur buccal alors qu'il se laissait faire, tu parcourais son corps de tes mains, le caressant vivement. Puis tu te détachas de ses lèvres pour respirer un peu, et tu te mis à couvrir son corps de baisers, arrachant un petit rire à celui qui ressentait toutes ces sensations agréables.

\- _... tu es tellement parfaite...

Tu avais entendu cela, et bien que cela t'ait fait énormément plaisir, ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais entendre le plus. Tu voulais l'entendre dire qu'il en voulait plus, l'entendre gémir de bonheur et de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aie plus de voix. Alors que tu lui mordillais le lobe de l'oreille, tu laissas ta main glisser jusqu'à son torse, et jouas et pinças son téton gauche de tes doigts fins.

\- A-Aah!

\- Oh, tiens, on dirait que tu es sensible ici...! Remarquas-tu en souriant et en titillant les deux petits bouts de chair rose.

\- Aahh... aa-ahaa...

Voulant en entendre plus sortir de sa bouche, tu suçotas un de ses tétons et continuas à t'amuser avec l'autre, redoublant tes gémissements si mignons. Tu laissas ta mains aller se balaser ailleurs, plus bas plus précisément...

\- Aa-ah! P-Pas là... gémit-il alors que tu masturbait doucement sa virilité déjà en érection.

\- Eh bien, tu est déjà bien excité à ce que je vois...

Tu l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

\- Tu sais quoi faire...

Alors que tu venais de prononcer cette phrase, il te poussa par terre et se mit au dessus de toi, te donnant la pleine vue sur son visage rougit serti de tâches de rousseur. Couchée sur le sol, tu t'aperçus que ce dernier n'était même pas froid, bizarrement... où peut-être était-ce toi qui était trop brûlante et qui réchauffais tout ce que tu touchais.

\- Je suis à toi seulement si tu es à moi, love, te dit-il en se penchant vers toi.

\- Je suis à toi, lui répondis-tu avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

Alors que tu avais ta main dans ses cheveux rose draget, il mit ses deux doigts dans ton entrée et les rentra doucement, te faisant gémir malgré toi.

\- Je ne te fais pas mal...? Te dit-il doucement.

\- Tu me fais avaler une drogue hyper-aphrodisiaque qui booste ma libido à fond, tu m'attaches et maintenant tu t'inquiètes pour moi...?!

\- Je suis désolé, poppet. Je voulais juste que tu m'aimes... plus spécialement.

\- Eh bien c'est réussi! Mais je m'en fiche, là! Je veux que... tu ailles plus loin!

Un sourire plus sadique s'installa sur son visage, et il retira ses doigts pour se placer devant toi, écartant tes jambes.

\- Tu es prête, love...?

\- A TON AVIS?! Lui crias-tu, plus qu'impatiente et ne voulant plus attendre.

Doucement, il entra en toi, te faisant lâcher un bruit mi-gémissement mi-cri.

\- Bouge, Oliver...! Lui ordonnas-tu presque.

Celui-ci obéit, accélérant la cadence, avide de voir le plaisir sur ton visage.

\- Aah-ah! O-Oliver...! aah...

\- Oui, dis mon nom... dis-le de ta voix si mignonne...

\- O-Oliver! Oliver...! aah! ah...!

Ce rythme hâché s'intensifia encore plus lorsque le jeune homme toucha ton G-spot, t'amenant à ton plus haut point d'extase.

\- Ah! aaah..! Oliver.. plus f-fort...!

Il se penchant vers toi et t'embrassa fougueusement, te faisant sentir à la fois deux sensations fortes.

Alors que vous étiez au maximum de l'extase, Oliver jouit dans un ultime gémissement, tâchant à la fois tes jambes et le sol, avant de s'écrouler contre toi, épuisé.

\- Aaah... Oliver... tentas-tu te prononcer, essoufflée.

Tu tournas la tête pour voir son beau visage, te souriant.

\- Je t'aime bien plus que tu ne le crois, love, te dit-il en te serrant contre lui

Entourée d'un tel confort, tu t'endormis dans ses bras, épuisée toi aussi...

* * *

Tu rouvris les yeux. Encore une fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, tu te trouvais sur un lit, un grand lit même, dans une grande chambre... tu tournas la tête, à demi-réveillée, vis Oliver, te regardant de son sourire angélique.

\- WAAAH!

\- Hey, tout va bien...? Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, poppet...

\- Depuis quand tu es là à me regarder?!

\- Depuis deux ou trois heures... tu es si mignonne quand tu dors~!

\- Mais... je n'ai pas les mêmes vêtements! Remarquas-tu avec surprise.

\- Oui, je t'ai lavée, habillé, soignée, j'ai pris soin de toi comme jamais!

Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière (était-ce seulement la nuit...?) te revinrent.

\- O-Oliver... euh...

\- Je t'aime, my love, te dit-il avant de t'embrasser. Et je ne laisserai jamais partir!

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de dire d'une voix joviale :

\- Bon, je vais aller cuisiner des cupcakes, love~... il y a plein de vêtements dans l'armoire dont tu peux te servir pour t'habiller si tu veux! A tout de suite!

Tu restas ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, sur le lit, interdite.

Qu'était-ce, le pire? Qu'Oliver aille cuisiner des cupcakes ou que même s'il te séquestrait ici, tu ne pouvais plus vivre sans lui...? Peut-être que ce cupcake que tu avais goûté contenait bien plus que de l'aphrodisiaque... un Philtre d'Amour...? Non,ce n'est pas possible. Enfin...

En tout cas, ce dont tu étais sûre, c'est que tout cela allait encore t'envoyer dans un tourbillon de folie...

 _ **~Fin!~**_


	4. Bad Touch Trio x reader

**Oui, vous n'avez pas besoin de lunettes pour mieux lire, ceci est un Bad Touch Trio x reader! Comment ça c'est pas bien de sortir avec trois personnes à la fois...? Mais je m'en fiche! Et puis tout est possible dans Hetalia!**

 **Je préviens juste qu'à la fin il y aura un lemon, donc bla bla bla, les âmes sensibles et ceux qui n'aiment pas ne lisez pas...**

 **(et je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé quand j'ai écrit le début, j'avais juste envie de rire... j'espère que cela vous fera rire aussi...)**

 **Mais bref, bonne lecture everybody!~**

* * *

 _ **Bad Touch Trio x reader**_

* * *

La Gakuen Hetalia. Une école où étudient toutes les nations du monde entier. Enfin, étudient, ça dépend pour qui... Autant certains comme Doitsu, Austria ou Sweden étaient sérieux et en plein dans leurs études, autant d'autres comme Prussia, Romano ou Denmark n'en avaient tout simplement rien à faire et/ou préféraient faire le guignol. Bon, au moins, cela créait de la diversité!

\- Messieurs Beilshmidt, Bonnefoy et Carriedo! Si vous ne vous taisez pas, JE VOUS ENVOIE DIRECTEMENT CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR!

La voix criarde te fit sursauter et sortir de tes pensées. La prochaine fois, tu ne te mettras pas tout devant! Remarque, tu n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix, lorsque tu étais arrivée tout le monde était déjà la et avait pris les places de derrière.

Tu tournas la tête et regardas les trois garçons qui venaient de se faire remettre à leur place. Ce qui n'avait pas marché, on dirait, puisqu'ils étaient tous les trois en train de s'esclaffer.

En tout cas, tu n'allais pas le nier, ils étaient vraiment craquants. Comme tous les autres garçons et filles de cette école, d'ailleurs, mais ceux-là attiraient particulièrement ton attention. Mais tu n'avais même pas une minime chance de sortir avec l'un deux, si...? Vu le nombre de personnes que contenait cette école...

\- AÏÏÏÏÏE!

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de crier.

\- Monsieur Alfred Foster Jones, la prochaine fois que vous souhaitez crier, essayez de vous retenir!

\- Mais c'est ce connard de commie qui vient de me défoncer la jambe avec son robinet!

\- Je n'ai rien fait moi~.

\- La ferme, sale menteur! Je sais mieux que personne qu'un démon se cache derrière ton sourire innocent!

\- Huh huh~.

\- Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire! S'écria le professeur, au bord de la dépression nerveuse. Vous vous taisez tous, ET VOUS ME LAISSEZ FINIR MON COURS! Rajouta-t-il en retournant énervé vers le tableau.

\- Et puis franchement-aru, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous mettez tout le temps à côté alors que vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer-aru?!

\- Parce qu'ils s'aimeuuh~!

\- Shut the fuck up, France, ou j'arrête de te vendre toutes mes marques et mes séries!

\- Et moi je te mets mon robinet dans ton côté obscur.

\- Schhht!

\- Pourquoi pas? Je n'ai jamais essayé avec un robinet! Hey, Iggy chéri, ça te dirait d'essayer avec moi...?

\- Wh-What! T'as pas intérêt à me toucher, bloody pervert!

\- Où est Gilbird?! Il était là il y a vingt secondes!

\- Schhht!

\- C'est pas vrai, tu l'as encore perdu! Il faut faire plus attention! Regarde, est-ce que je perds mes tomates, moi...?

\- Les tomates ça vole pas!

\- _Ouaaaaaah!_ Doitsuuuu!

\- Quoi?! Tu ne peux pas me laisser travailler en paix!

\- M-Mais... je viens de voir un truc tout jaune et bizarre dans mon sac, et ça a bougé! C'est quoooi!

\- Puta, mais ferme ta gueule! Ta voix est insupportable, j'en peux plus!

\- Ouaaaah! Scusate, fratelloooo! J'ai peur, si ça se trouve c'est une bombe qu'Igirisu a mis dans mon sac! Et... Et on va tous exploser, et je vais exploser en pastas et les gens qui vont venir prendre nos cadavres vont manger mes restes avec du parmesan!

\- Mais t'es vraiment con! Et lâche mon bras, tomato bastardo ou j'te fais bouffer ton cahier!

\- Schhht!

\- Alors, Gil, tu as retrouvé Gilbird?

\- Noooon! Où est-ce qu'il a pu aller?!

\- Regarde dans le caleçon de Franny, il y cache toujours des trucs improbables!

\- Très drôle Tonio.

\- Rends-moi ma carte de l'Europe, salopard de coco!

\- Non, elle est à moi! C'est toi qui me la volée il y a une semaine, sale capitaliste de mes deux!

\- Arrêtez-aru, vous allez tout casser-aru...!

\- Schhht!

\- AAAAH!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sealand-kun?

\- Un truc poilu m'a frôlé la jambe, desu yo!

\- Il font trop de bruit, cela me donne la migraine.

\- Ne t'en fait pas mon Austria, ça va aller. Et puis s'ils continuent, j'ai ma poêle avec moi!

\- EEEEH! C'était une blague quand Tonio disait de regarder dans mon caleçon!

\- Oui mais on ne sait jamais, Gilbird serait capable de se planquer là! Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que je touche ton- AÏE!

\- Désolé, c'était réservé à America... tu ne m'en veux pas, Prussia, da...?

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de lancer un truc à la gueule de mon awesome moi, exprès ou non!

\- Schhht!

\- Nii-san, j'ai cru voir, que cet enfoiré d'America t'embêtait...

\- OUAAAAH! B-Belarus! V-Va-t-en!

\- Cache-toi America-aru!

\- SCHHHT!

\- Veee~ Doitsu, tu m'apprendras à bien construire un tank? Tu m'apprendras à bien construire un tank? Tu m'apprendras à bien construire un tank?

\- OKAY!

\- OUAAAIS! _SBLAF_

\- T-Tomato bastardo! Ma... Ma tomate... tu viens de l'exploser contre la table! JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER!

\- Veee~! Au secours, Doitsu, j'ai peur!

\- Gilbird! Il est là-bas, regarde!

\- Hein? Où ça?

\- Là, sur la tête de Belarus!

\- Compte pas sur moi pour aller le chercher!

\- Sur mon non plus!

\- Merci, franchement, vous êtes de VRAIS amis!

\- SCHHHT!

\- Non, Oliver, I don't want a cupcake! Get away from me!

\- You're not nice with me... SO I WILL KILL YOU, POPPET!

\- You can't hurt me, you're immaterial in this world...!

\- T'arrêtes ou j'envoie mes missiles te bombarder! On verra bien ce qu'il fera le "héros"!

\- Tu fais ça et je te fous toute la neige de la Sibérie dans le cul!

\- RAAAH MAIS FERMEZ-LA TOUS!

Soudain, tout le monde se tut et laissa le silence prendre place dans la grande salle. On aurait pu entendre Gilbird voler.

\- J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE CE BORDEL! VOUS ME RENDEZ FOU! SORTEZ TOUS, LE COURS EST SUSPENDU!

On entendit en grand _"OUAAAIS!"_ retentir à travers la pièce, tandis que d'autre, exaspérés - non je ne dirai pas le nom car je suis sûre que vous savez de qui il s'agit -, soupiraient.

Alors que tout le monde se levait et courait vers la sortie après avoir rangé ses affaires, tu les imitas, un peu triste quand même que tout ce brouhaha soit terminé. C'est vrai quoi, c'était amusant de tous les écouter comme ça!

Tu te dirigeas donc vers le CDI, dans le but d'aller lire quelques mangas en attendant le prochain cours, lorsque trois garçons se mirent devant la porte et te regardèrent dans les yeux. Et pas n'importe quels garçons.

\- _...

\- ...nous devons...

\- ...te parler.

Tu ouvris grand les yeux. Ils voulaient te parler...? Le Bad Touch Trio, à toi...?

\- Que me voulez-vous...?

A peine eus-tu le temps de finir ta phrase que France s'agenouilla devant toi et pris ta main, et dit d'une voix douce et sensuelle :

\- Mademoiselle, j'ai une révélation à vous faire. Vous avez capturé mon cœur, et il semble ne point vouloir me revenir.

\- Euh... je...

\- Pousse-toi, Franny! _, écoute bien, te dit Prussia en te prenant dans ses bras, te faisant encore plus rougir. Ich... Ich liebe dich.

\- Y te amo también, te dit Spain en te faisant un baiser sur la joue.

Tu restas quelques secondes sans voix, rougissant de la proximité et de la révélation que les trois garçons venait de te faire.

\- Vous... m'aimez tous les trois...?

\- Oui.

\- Si...

\- Ya!

Il y eu un nouveau silence, avant que cette fois-ci, France ne le brise.

\- _, tu dois choisir un de nous trois.

Tu restas figée. Tu ne pouvais pas choisir... Et puis, en choisir un signifiait le rendre heureux mais aussi briser le coeur des deux autres. Et ça, tu ne le voulais surtout pas.

\- Mais pourquoi moi, hein?! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi que vous aimez, tous les trois?! Il y a un tas d'autres filles qui rêveraient que vous les aimiez, alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est de moi que vous êtes tous les trois tombés amoureux?! Explosas-tu.

\- Nous n'aimons que toi, les autres filles ne nous intéressent pas. Tu es la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus intelligente personne que nous ayons jamais rencontré.

\- Nous t'aimons plus que tout, _.

\- Je ne peux pas choisir! T'exclamas-tu. Ou alors, je... je vous choisis tous les trois! Voilà! Ils affichèrent une mine surprise alors que tu venais de prononcer cette phrase.

\- Oui! Je vous aime tous les trois autant! T'écrias-tu en les prenant tous les trois dans tes bras et en les serrant le plus possible contre toi.

\- Cela ne nous dérange pas, dit Spain dit Spain en souriant alors que les deux autres souriaient aussi.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard..._

\- ...et là, Lovi a tout recraché ce qu'il avait avalé de tomates, tout ça parce que Feli avait renversé le paquet de sel dedans et qu'il ne l'avait pas dit!

\- Haha! C'est pas possible...

\- Il fera toujours des conneries, celui-là!

Alors que tu riais, rentrant chez toi main dans la main avec Spain et Prussia, France, lui, n'était pas l'ambiance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Franny...? Lui demandas-tu en adoptant le surnom que lui avaient donné ses meilleurs amis.

\- Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais. Et puis, tu ne veux même pas me tenir la main...!

\- Désolé, mais je n'ai que deux mains! Lui répondis-tu d'un petit rire.

Puis ce fut à lui de sourire.

\- Peut-être, mais par contre tu as un corps tout à fait libre... te dit-il en t'en laçant par derrière.

\- Hé!

Tu rougis au contact de son corps contre le tien. Si proche...

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas attendre, Franny! Râla Prussia.

\- Hein...? Comment ça...? Les questionnas-tu.

\- Ce soir, te dit Spain, nous avons prévu de t'emmener dans un endroit très spécial!

\- Enfin, l'endroit est banal, c'est surtout ce qu'on va t'y faire qui sera aussi awesome que moi! Rectifia son meilleur ami aux cheveux blancs.

\- Huh...?

\- Héhé... surprise! Tu n'auras qu'à nous suivre... te dit l'espagnol d'un sourire irrésistible.

* * *

\- Nous sommes où, là...? Demandas-tu en entrant à l'intérieur de la grande maison.

\- Chez moi! Dit France en souriant fièrement. Maintenant, si tu veux avoir ta surprise...

\- ...alors il faudra qu'on te bande les yeux! Finit Spain.

\- Euh... d'accord... leur répondis-tu, à demi-hésitante.

Ce n'est pas que tu n'avais pas confiance en eux, mais bon... un peu quand même!

Tu n'eus pas le temps de prononcer une phrase correcte que Prussia te banda les yeux d'un foulard, t'assombrissant très fortement la vue.

\- Euh... je vais où, là...? Demandas-tu, dans le noir total.

\- Laisse-toi faire, te dit la voix sensuelle de France que tu reconnus tout de suite.

Tu lui obéit, et sentit qu'on t'avait soulevée et que plusieurs bras te portaient.

\- Vous m'emmenez où...? Dis-tu d'un petit rire nerveux.

\- Tu verras bien... et comme on te disait, laisse-toi faire~...

Quelques secondes après tu sentis qu'on te posait sur quelque chose de moelleux et confortable, un lit sans aucun doute.

\- Ça y est, je peux enlever mon foulard...?

\- Mmmh... Oui, c'est bon.

C'est ce que tu fis, et tu ouvris grand les yeux de surprise en t'aperçevant que tu te trouvais dans une chambre au murs violets, décorée de fleurs et de bougies.

\- Whoa...

\- Alors, ça te plaît, chica...?

\- Oui! C'est tellement beau... mais... eh! Vous êtes... torses nu! Réalisas-tu en rougissant et en voyant les trois jeunes hommes devant toi te regarder en souriant.

\- Et encore, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, liebling, te dit Prussia en s'approchant de toi et en plongeant ses yeux rouges dans les tiens.

Tu avais eu le temps de te perdre dedans que l'albinos passa sa main sous ton tee-shirt et commença à te caresser le ventre, te faisant presque sursauter de surprise.

Alors que tu étais en train de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Spain se colla à toi de l'autre côté et posa ses lèvres sur les tiennes, te coupant le souffle en t'embrassant plus passionnément que jamais.

Plongé dans ce baiser aussi ardent que celui qui te le donnait, tu remarquas à peine que Prussia venait de détacher ton soutient-gorge et que sa main s'était attardée plus haut. Tu lâchas un gémissement lorsque tu sentis les lèvres de celui-ci attraper ton téton gauche et le sucer délicatement. Alors que l'espagnol s'était mis à mordiller le lobe de ton oreille droite, ce fut au tour de France de t'embrasser, te faisant sentir des lèvres toutes aussi délicieuses mais aussi tout autant différentes des précédentes. Puis il se détacha et enfoui son visage dans ton cou pour le couvrir de baisers et de suçons, de faisant encore une fois gémir de plaisir.

\- Tu veux qu'on continue...? Te susurra le français à l'oreille.

\- Ou-Oui... S'il vous... aah... plaît...

\- Je n'ai pas bien entendu...

\- Continuez! Je veux plus! T'écrias-tu, emportée par tous les gestes enivrants que l'on exécutaient sur toi.

\- A tes ordres, princesse, te dit Prussia en abandonnant ses actions présentes et en se mettant devant toi, écartant des jambes.

\- Tu es déjà mouillée... il faut nettoyer ça, dit-il avant de commencer lascivement à lécher la partie sensible de ton anatomie.

\- Aa-aah... P-Prussia... aa... je veux plus que ça... je t'en supplie...

\- Maintenant que tu es bien nettoyée, nous pouvons exécuter ton ordre... dit Spain en t'embrassant furtivement alors que l'ancienne nation venait titiller encore une fois tes tétons.

\- Tu es prête...? Dit-il en se positionnant devant toi.

\- Plus que... jamais...! Essayas-tu de prononcer entre les suçotements du prussien et les baisers frivoles du français.

Ton visage se crispa légèrement lorsque tu sentis le brun entrer en toi, te faisant t'attacher aux draps.

\- Ça va...?

\- Oui, ça va! B-Bouge...! S'il te plaît!

Il excécuta ton ordre, sentant que tu allais le tuer s'il ne le faisait pas.

\- Aa-aaah... p-plus vite... aah...!

Tes gémissements fut coupés court par la bouche de Prussia, qui se colla à la tienne et emmena ta langue dans un magique et brutal ballet.

\- Tu es si mignonne, _... te dit-il en se détachant tandis que Spain accélérait, te rendant plus rouge et montant la chaleur aussi élevée en toi que jamais.

\- Je... a-aah... Je vous aime... tellement... gémis-tu en les regardant tous les trois le mieux que tu pouvais.

Tu lâchas un ultime gémissement lorsque Spain toucha ton G-spot, te faisant ressentir le plus haut niveau d'extase.

\- Aaaa-aaah... aa... gémit l'espagnol avant de lâcher sa semence sur le drap et de, épuisé, s'écrouler sur le lit à tes côtés.

\- Nous aussi, nous t'aimons plus que tout, et jamais nous ne te laisserons partir.

\- J'en suis... heureuse... bégayas-tu essoufflée.

\- Acceptes-tu... que nous soyons tes chevaliers servants? Te dit France en se penchant sur toi, France qui semblait le moins éreinté de tous.

\- Bien sûr. Et bien plus que ça. Vous êtes mes chevaliers à moi que j'aimerai toute ma vie, rajoutas-tu en les serrant contre toi et en t'endormant contre leurs corps parfaits si chauds et confortable.

Tu ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse.

* * *

 **(Oui, le lemon est pas très long et très niais! Mais je m'en fiche! Na! ^)**

 **Dites-moi aussi si vous avez une préférence de personnage(s), de contexte, de scénario, sur lequel vous voudriez que j'écrive! (homme ou femme, Nyo ou non, 2p ou 1p!) Et que si vous voulez un lemon, si vous préférez que la lectrice soit soumise ou dominatrice (ou même aucun des deux, les rôles peuvent être égaux hein...!)**

 **Le prochain sera un China x reader, et puis après... et bah je verrai ce que vous me demanderez ou non!**


	5. China x reader

**Merci à Sairinn qu'il m'a trouvé l'idée du Nouvel An Chinois alors que je galérais à trouver un contexte!**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si ce n'est pas très long~**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture everybody~!**

* * *

 _ **China x reader**_

* * *

Le cœur en liesse, tu marchais dans les rues si belles et décorées, t'extasiant de tout ce que tu pouvais voir. Et ce qui était encore mieux, c'est que tu étais accompagné par Wang Yao, dont tu étais secrètement amoureuse... alors que tu courais partout en lui montrant du doigt tout ce que tu voyais, ta joie de vivre le faisait vivre.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu m'aies invitée pour le Nouvel An Chinois, Yao! T'exclamas-tu avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- _Haha!_ Et encore, tu n'as encore rien vu-aru!

Alors que tu observais tout autour de toi, un vieil homme vint vers toi et te dit en souriant :

\- Xin Nian Hao!

Tu le regardas d'un air perdu.

\- Euh...

\- Cela signifie bonne année en chinois mandarin, te dit Yao en souriant.

\- Ah! Xin Nian Hao alors! T'exclamas-tu en inclinant la tête.

Le vieil homme afficha un sourire heureux et fit demi-tour, allant voir d'autres personnes.

\- C'est impressionnant comme le Nouvel An Chinois rend les gens chaleureux et jovials! Commentas-tu.

\- Oui, c'est parce que c'est une période très festive et respectée-aru. Les gens ne travaillent pas durant quinze jours et en profitent pour s'amuser et rejoindre leur famille!

\- Même si ils sont loin les uns des autres?

\- Oui! La famille compte beaucoup pour les nous, surtout durant ce temps-là. C'est l'occasion de se réunir, chaque chinois habitant en ville rejoint sa terre natale!

\- C'est beau... mais toi, Yao, tu ne le passes pas avec ta famille...? Lui demandas-tu.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs baissa la tête.

\- ...Non, cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus de famille, depuis des milliers d'années... et même si Nihon était ma seule famille durant quelques siècles, il s'est finalement détourné de moi en me lançant ce katana à la figure et en me déclarant la guerre... mais bref! Je n'ai pas envier de parler de quelque chose d'aussi triste durant une si heureuse période! Rajouta-t-il en affichant un sourire.

\- Je suis désolée... dis-tu d'un air triste.

\- Ce n'est rien, pensons à autre chose! Tiens, que dirais-tu d'aller voir la danse des ombrelles?

\- Rien que le nom me donne envie d'y aller! C'est quoi exactement?

\- Suis-moi-aru, je vais t'expliquer! C'est par là...

Alors que vous marchiez dans les rues parsemées de décorations et ornées de lanternes, il reprit :

\- C'est une danse très célèbre qui se fait le dernier jour des célébrations, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui. Elle marque aussi la célébration du festival des lanternes! Comme le dit son nom, elle se fait avec des ombrelles et de très grands éventails. Cette danse est très vivante et est dansée avec beaucoup de différents pas, où les danseurs peuvent faire des roulements, des torsions ou des mouvements circulaires. Ils jouent également de leur habilité et de leur agilité pour attraper des objets tout en exécutant leurs pas de danse. De plus, c'est très coloré, tu verras!

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça! T'extasias-tu.

\- J'aime te voir heureuse comme ça, te dit le jeune homme en souriant, te faisant légèrement rougir.

\- Oh, euh... m-merci...!

Après avoir marché durant plus de dix minutes, vous arrivâtes à une grande place remplie d'individus, bavardant avec les autres tandis que les enfants jouaient entre eux.

Et au milieu de cette grande place, il y avait deux hommes et deux femmes, tous deux très soigneusement habillés et maquillés. Leurs costumes, autant que leurs ombrelles et leurs éventails, étaient de couleurs vives, surtout rouges comme les lanternes qui peuplaient la ville.

 _"C'est parce qu'en Chine, le rouge est signe de chance, de bonheur et de fortune"_ , te souvins-tu.

Et dès que la musique commença, tout le monde se tut et observa attentivement les danseurs. C'était une danse si belle... et les instruments tels que la Corne de Suona, les gongs et les tambours ne faisaient que renforcer l'harmonie qui planait et qui hypnotisait presque.

\- Tu sais, _, j'ai déjà participé à cette danse... mais c'était il y a si longtemps! Je me demande si j'aurais toujours autant de courage et de grâce pour la faire-aru...

\- Je suis sûre que tu pourrais! Après tout, tu as juste 5000 ans... rajoutas-tu avec un petit rire.

\- Oh, ça va, soupira-t-il. Je sais que je suis vieux, pas besoin de me le rappeler...

\- _Haha!_ Mais après tout, c'est ce qui fait ta sagesse et ta beauté...

Il rougit légèrement en entendant cela, et tourna la tête pour regarder le spectacle, un peu gêné.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que la danse était finie, tu t'exclamas :

\- Cette danse était vraiment magnifique!

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la seule, tu sais? Il y a aussi la danse du Thé, puis la danse de Yangko. Ce sont des danses qui honorent nos traditions, et dont nous sommes très fiers.

\- Tu as bien le droit!

\- _, je pourrais t'offrir quelque chose?

\- Euh... oui, quoi donc? Demandas-tu, curieuse.

Tu le suivis du regard alors qu'il s'approchait d'un des stands illuminés par les bougies et les lanternes. Tu l'entendis parler sa langue natale avec le vendeur, puis il lui donna une pièce en s'inclinant et il se tourna vers toi, quelque chose à la main.

\- Tiens, _, cadeau! C'est pour toi! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandas-tu d'un air agréablement surpris en regardant l'étrange plante ornée d'un ruban rouge.

\- C'est un Lucky Bamboo! Si tu en prends soin, il t'apportera chance, santé et prospérité!

\- Oh, merci! Le remercias-tu en prenant le bambou dans tes mains. Je t'adore, rajoutas-tu en le prenant dans tes bras, le faisant encore plus rougir.

\- Oh, euh, de rien... hum...

\- Où est-ce que nous allons, maintenant? Le questionnas-tu.

\- Je vais te montrer ce qui est vraiment magique!

\- Hein...?

\- Suis-moi-aru, te dit-il en prenant ta main.

Tu lui obéis, n'ayant pas trop le choix. Il t'emmena sur une autre place, bien plus grande que la précédente, ornée d'une grande fontaine en son centre et entourée d'herbe.

Alors que tu observais l'eau colorée violemment couler, lorsque des enfants vinrent vers toi et qu'un petit garçon te dit d'une voix timide :

\- ...小姐，你能不能帮我点亮这花火好吗？

\- Quoi? Euh... traducteur, please?

\- Il a dit : "Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous m'aider à allumer ce pétard s'il vous plaît?" te répondit Yao en souriant, amusé de devoir te traduire à chaque fois que quelqu'un t'adressait la parole.

\- Ah! Eh bien, oui!

Yao n'eut pas besoin de traduire cela, car ton seul sourire et ton hochement de tête permit au enfants de comprendre.

Un sourire s'illumina sur leur visage lorsque tu pris le pétard et l'alluma, avant de le lancer dans les airs où il explosa quelques secondes plus tard.

Un cri de joie s'éleva à ce bruit explosif. Les enfants adoraient les pétards, ici, on dirait!

\- 谢谢(Xièxiè!)

\- J'ai compris, il a dit merci!

 _\- Haha!_ Tu vois, tu apprends vite!

\- Oui! Les pétards sont très répandus pour le Nouvel An Chinois, non? Ils en vendent partout et on en entend beaucoup!

\- Oui, les enfants adorent ça! C'est surtout que ça vient d'une vieille légende-aru...

\- Oh, tu peux me la raconter...? Demandas-tu avec des yeux de chat tout mignon.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te la raconte-aru?

\- Oui! S'il te plaaaîîîît!

\- Bon, très bien! Mais d'abord, tu dois t'installer bien confortablement...

\- Huh?

\- Les feux d'artifices vont commencer dans une dizaine de minutes, c'est pour cela que je t'ai amené ici. En attendant, je vais te conter cette vieille et célèbre légende...

Il se coucha sur l'herbe, où tu le suivis.

\- Ça te dérange si je me mets comme ça...? Lui demandas-tu en posant ta tête contre son torse.

\- N-Non, pas du tout... bégaya-t-il en rougissant.

Tu étais si bien contre lui... jamais tu ne voudrais quitter cette confortabilité et cette impression de bien-être.

Alors, tu me la racontes, cette histoire...? Lui dis-tu en souriant et en te tournant pour voir son beau visage.

\- Oui, si tu veux! C'était il y a très longtemps, il y avait un animal étrange et particulièrement féroce avec des cornes sur la tête, nommé Nian. Cet animal vivait au fond de la mer et mettait le pied sur terre une fois par an, à la veille du Nouvel An, pour dévorer le bétail et les gens... Donc chaque année, par sécurité, les villageois emmenaient les vieillards et les enfants dans les montagnes désertes pour y fuir l'animal. Et puis un jour, une veille du Nouvel An, un mendiant âgé arriva au village de Taohua, avec une canne à la main, un sac à l'épaule, une barbe blanche et des yeux brillants. Alors qu'une dame habitant dans le village lui dit de fuir le Nian dans les montagnes, le vieux monsieur éclata de rire, et dit : _"Si Madame me permet de rester une nuit chez vous, je chasserai l'animal"._ A minuit, le Nian entra dans le village, comme durant les autres années. S'apercevant que dans la famille de la dame à l'Est du village, des papiers rouges ont été collés à la porte et que la maison est particulièrement éclairée, l'animal se jeta sur la maison en poussant un cri sauvage. Près de la porte, tout d'un coup des sons explosifs s'élevèrent de la cour. Pris de frissons des pieds à la tête, l'animal se sauva alors à toutes jambes. En effet, le Nian avait peur du rouge, des flammes et des détonations. Donc le lendemain, les réfugiés qui étaient dans les montagnes sont rentrés au village, pensant que tout allait être détruit. Voyant que tout est intact, ils virent la maison de la vieille dame et ils virent des papiers rouges à la porte, et entendirent des bouts de bambous qui émettaient encore des sons dans la cour, et quelques bougies encore en train de brûler dans la maison ... Fous de joie, les villageois changèrent d'habits et de chapeau pour célébrer cela et ils firent la fête. L'affaire est rapidement connue dans les villages voisins, et ainsi, tout le monde connut la façon de chasser le Nian, qui ne revint plus jamais! Alors désormais, une fois à la veille du Nouvel An, toutes les familles collent des papiers rouges parallèles à la porte, tirent des pétards, allument des bougies toute la nuit et restent éveillées jusqu'au lever du soleil!

Tu l'avais écouté attentivement, presque hypnotisée par cette histoire. C'était tellement beau... surtout quand c'était lui qu'il la racontait!

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant... dis-tu en te blottissant contre lui.

Il sourit et te serra contre lui, lorsqu'un éclat de lumière colorée déchira le ciel, suivi par d'autre de toutes les couleurs.

Les cercles furent remplacés par d'autres formes, et on vit un magnifique dragon rouge s'élancer dans le ciel.

\- Ce feu d'artifice est vraiment trop beau...

\- Il ne sera jamais plus beau que toi...

\- Pardon...?

\- Oh, euh, rien! Dé-Désolé...

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses...? Lui dis-tu d'un sourire narquois.

\- Glp...

\- _Haha!_ Tu es tellement mignon!

\- Je ne suis pas mignon-aru!

\- Si, tu l'es, lui dis-tu avant de lui faire un baiser sur la joue.

\- ...

\- Tu l'es, surtout quand tu rougis comme ça~!

\- Aiyaa! Je ne rougis pas-aru!

\- Mais oui... tu sais quoi? Je t'aime, China...

\- Hein?! Comment ç-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que tu l'embrassas, le faisant devenir aussi rouge que les lanternes qui t'avaient accompagnées dans la fête.

Même si tu ne le voulais pas vraiment, tu te détachas de ses lèvres fines et douces, souriant d'y avoir goûté. (et, franchement, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois!)

\- Je... euh...

\- Tu...?

\- Je t'aime aussi, _, te dit-il en t'embrassant à nouveau.

Et ainsi se fini le Nouvel An Chinois... mais il y a encore l'année prochaine, non...?

 _ **~Fin!~**_

 **N'oubliez pas, vous pouvez me dire sur quel(s) personnage(s) vous voudriez que je vous fasse un OS, si vous avez une requête je l'accepterai volontiers! Même si vous avez une idée de contexte ou de scénario! Je ne mors pas, sauf si on m'empêche d'avoir ma dose quotidienne d'Hetalia... ~**

 **Le prochain sera un France x reader ou Spain x reader, je ne sais pas encore... dites-moi celui que vous préfériez que je fasse en premier et si vous en voulez d'autres~!**

 **A pluch!~**


	6. Spain x reader

**Alors je vous dis, celui-ci est TRES TRES TRES guimauve. Plein de câlins et de bisous, youpi!**

 **Ah oui, et notre Lovi-chou est toujours aussi vulgaire. Mais bon on y est habitués, non?**

 **Allez, bonne lecture everybody~!**

* * *

 _ **Spain x reader**_

* * *

\- On arrive quand, bordel?!

\- Patience, Lovi-chou! On a encore deux heures de route...

\- Déjà, t'arrêtes de m'appeler par ce surnom à la con, et de deux, c'est ÉNORME, deux heures! J'ai une gueule à être patient?!

\- _Haha!_ C'est vrai, pas vraiment... mais tu pourrais faire un effort!

\- Tu me demandes de faire un effort!? Mais j'en ai déjà fait un énorme, d'effort, en acceptant de vous accompagner tous les trois dans ton camping de merde d'Andalousie!

\- Ve~, calme-toi, fratello... si tu continues, tu vas faire peur à Pookie!...

\- Putain mais ton Pookie c'est une peluche, Feliciano! Et elle va vite passer par la fenêtre si tu continues à me coller comme une sangsue!

\- Nooon, arrête! J'arrête de te coller, promis!

\- Pfff! Maintenant, je me dis que ç'aurait été mieux de me mettre devant à côté de ce bastardo de Spain plutôt qu'ici!

\- Lovi-chou, arrête d'être aussi vulgaire avec boss...

\- Quand tu arrêteras de m'appeller comme ça et que tu ne me parleras plus jamais, peut-être!

\- Tu n'es pas gentil Lovi-chou...

\- Putain mais ferme ta gueule avec ce surnom de merde!

\- Vee~, fratello, ne déconcentre pas grand frère Spain, il conduit... il ne faudrait pas qu'on ait un accident, quand même...!

\- Si ça peut rendre ce tomato bastardo muet, pourquoi pas!

\- Mais euh!

\- Ve~, ça va _? Te demanda l'italien alors qu'il était assis entre toi et son frère.

\- Hein? Euh, oui...

\- Désolé si fratello fait autant de bruit, il a tojours été comme ça... même quand il était petit il avait ce caractère, n'est-ce pas, Antonio!

\- Oh, ça oui!

Ça, tu l'avais bien remarqué, tiens! La dernière fois que tu étais allé chez eux tu avais subi les insultes de Lovino durant toute la journée, et maintenant on dirait bien que tu devras le supporter durant toutes les vacances...

\- Ve~, _, ça te dirait de jouer aux Mots à la chaîne avec moi?

\- Oui, je veux bien! Lui répondis-tu. Mais, ça consiste à quoi exactement?

\- Eh bien c'est simple : je dis un mot, puis tu dis un autre mot auquel celui d'avant de fait penser, et ect!

\- Ça à l'air facile! Mais... ça sert à quoi exactement?

\- A rien, ça passe juste le temps!

\- Bon, okay alors!

\- Je peux jouer avec vous? Demanda l'espagnol en souriant.

\- Ve~, bien sûr! Je commence! Mmmh... Pastas!

\- Sauce tomate! S'exclama Spain.

\- Mmm... Italie! Continuas-tu.

\- Romantique!

\- Mignon!

\- Neko!

\- Nihon!

\- Politesse!

\- Respect!

\- Doitsu~!

\- Tank!

\- Ve~, Vert kaki!

\- Fruit tropical! Le kaki c'est bien un fruit, non?

\- Oui! Moi je dirais... île paradisiaque!

\- Chaleur!

\- España!

\- Invasion de l'Italie du Sud!

\- Ve~... mon fratello adoré!

\- Caliente...!

\- Perturbateur!

\- Grognon!

\- Enfant gâté!

\- Têtu!

\- Tomato lover!

\- Sexy~

\- Vulgaire!

\- CHIGIII! FERMEZ VOS GUEULES! Je me casse, j'en ai marre, arrêtez cette voiture!

\- Allons, Lovi-chou... ne le prends pas mal, c'est juste un jeu!

\- Arrêtez la voiture ou je saute!

\- Trop tard, j'ai bloqué l'ouverture des portières~!

\- CHIGIII! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIIIIR!

\- Ve~! Attendez, j'ai une idée!

Alors que le plus grand des deux frères était en train de s'acharner sur la porte, Feliciano prit un mouchoir et retourna une bouteille dessus, avant de la retirer et de coller le kleenex sur le nez de Romano.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous tomato basta... rdo...

En moins de cinq secondes, le brun dormait comme un loir, comme assommé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait, Feli! S'exclama le conducteur.

\- C'est du chloroforme! Ça marche bien, hein? Je l'utilise souvent quand il ne veut pas que je dorme avec lui dans son lit! Comme ça il dort et je peux venir avec lui, ve~!

\- C'est pas vrai... soupira l'espagnol.

\- Au moins, comme ça, non seulement il est calme mais en plus il se repose! Et puis il est tellement mignon quand il dort... Déclaras-tu avec un petit rire.

\- C'est vrai... dit Antonio en souriant.

\- Tiens, que dirais-tu de regarder un film avec moi, _?

\- Je veux bien, ça passera le temps!

* * *

\- Où est-ce que je putain de suis...?

\- Ah, Lovi, tu te réveilles au bon moment! On va arriver au camping dans quelques minutes!

\- QUOI?! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait, bande de nazes!

\- Mais rien, Feli t'a seulement endormi avec du chloroforme... lui répondis-tu en soupirant.

\- Je vais te désentripailler, espèce de chouinard de mes deux!

\- Ouaah! _, au secoouuurs!

\- Lovi, tu te calmes ou sinon je t'assomme avec ce sac... et tu vas voir, ça fera beaucoup plus mal que le chloroforme!

\- Okay! C'est bon, ça va! Pas besoin de s'énerver!

Alors que Lovino boudait dans son coin, que Feliciano était complètement exité et qu'il montrait à sa peluche tout se qu'il voyait et que tu admirais la magnificience de la côte andalouse, Spain tourna et entra dans le camping, s'arrêtant à la barrière de sécurité où se trouvait un guichet. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre, et un homme un peu joufflu avec une moustache à la Monsieur Pringles vint l'accueillir.

\- Holà, y bienvenido en Andalucia, mis amigos!

\- Holà! Nous avons réservé un bungalow pour quatre personnes, au nom de Fernandéz Carriedo!

\- Oui, je vois ça! Antonio, c'est ça? Une cuisine-salle à manger, une salle de bains et deux chambres avec un lit double dans chaque!

\- Oui, c'est ça!

Dans la voiture, Lovino explosa soudainement en entendant les derniers mots de la phrase.

\- QUOI?! T'as pas fait ça, tomato bastardo! Je ne dors pas ne serait-ce qu'avec un de vous trois!

\- C'est qu'il est pas content, le p'tit bonhomme? Je suis désolé, il n'y avait que ces bungalows-là de libres! Vous savez, c'est la période de l'année pendant lesquelles les familles enmmènent leurs enfants en vacances... et puis je pensais que vous étiez deux couples!

La nation sud-italienne rougit comme une tomate à cette phrase, se demandant qui il voyait en couple avec qui.

\- _Haha!_ Ce n'est pas bien grave, señor, dit Spain pas du tout choqué. Cela nous conviendra parfaitement.

Tu rougis légèrement, pensant à cette formation des chambres. Avec qui allais-tu dormir...?

\- Voici, les clés, señor, dit l'homme en lui tendant les petit objet métallique. Vous avez le bungallow n°137, à gauche puis à droite du camping. Je vous souhaite en tout cas un merveilleux séjour!

\- Gracias!

A ces mots, l'espagnol referma la fenêtre en saluant le guchetier, et s'élança dans les rues de bungalows. A peine s'était-il garé devant le vôtre que Lovino poussa la porte et sortit.

\- Ah bah enfin ça fait du bien de prendre l'air!

\- Ve~, c'est là qu'on va habiter pendant deux semaines? C'est joli!

Tu regardas la petite maison. Elle était en bois, blanche au toit bleu, et donnait une superbe impression de vacances.

\- Content que ça te plaise, Feliciano! Lui dit Antonio en s'avançant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

\- Poussez-vous, c'est moi qui entre en premier! S'écria l'italien du Sud en ouvrant grand la porte.

Vous le suivâtes tous, vos sacs et vos valises à la main.

\- Mais c'est hyper petit!

\- C'est sûr que ça te change de chez moi, Lovi!...

\- Je trouve que ça va, moi, leur dis-tu en inspectant l'intérieur.

\- Ve~, moi j'aime bien aussi...

\- Bon, et si nous allions nous installer? Proposa Spain. On ne va pas rester là à mirer l'intérieur de notre logement... déjà, qui dort avec qui?

\- Je dors tout seul, et dehors s'il le faut!

\- Ne sois pas si bête, Lovi...

\- Je suis sérieux! Je préfère dormir dehors qu'avec toi ou Feliciano, vous ne pouvez pas savoir tout ce que j'endure à chaque fois que ce bouffeurs de pastas vient dormir avec moi, et il est hors de question que je ne dorme avec toi, espèce de tomato bastado!

\- Tu n'as qu'à dormir avec _, alors! Proposa son frère.

Tu allais objecter, mais Spain de coupa.

\- Non, c'est bon, je vais dormir avec elle! Comme ça, euh... tu pourras dormir avec ton frère, Feli!

\- Non mais t'es sourd ou t'es con, cretino?! J'ai dit que je ne dormirai pas avec cet avorton!

\- Allez, fratello, j'adore dormir avec toi...

\- Mais non bordel! A chaque fois tu m'étouffes tellement tu me serres contre toi! Tu veux que je crève étranglé?!

\- C'est trop choupi! T'exclamas-tu en te rappellant que la prochaine fois il faudra emmener ton appareil photo.

\- Tu pourrais faire un effort, Lovi-chan, c'est ton frère quand même...

\- MAIS ARRÊTE AVEC CE SURNOM POURRI! Vous me soûlez tous, je me barre! J'ai pas envie de me transfomer en bisounours et en débilos complètement gaga! S'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie et en claquant la porte.

\- Je crois qu'il parlait de vous, là! T'exclamas-tu avec un petit rire.

\- Bah, ce n'est pas grave. Il va revenir, je le connais sur le bout des doigts!

\- Ve~, Antonio, comment on va faire pour qu'il accepte de dormir avec moi...?

\- Bah, ne t'inquiète pas, j'utiliserai l'histoire des tortues qui viennent attaquer les gens qui dorment devant les bungalows! Et puis, si ça ne fonctionne pas... il te reste toujours du chloroforme, non?

\- Oui! Ve~, allons nous installer maintenant! S'exclama avec joie Feliciano en courant dans sa chambre et en sautant sur le lit. Le lit et confortable, en plus!

\- Tant mieux si ça te plaît! Lui répondis-tu en souriant et en te dirigeant dans l'autre chambre.

Tu pris ta valise et commença à déballer tes affaires, mettant des vêtement dans la petite armoire se trouvant à côté du lit.

\- Ouah, je suis éreinté! Soupira Antonio en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

\- C'est vrai que sept heures de route, avec Lovi et Feli en plus, ce n'est pas de tout repos! Lui répondis-tu en te couchant à côté de lui.

Il se tourna vers toi, avant de dire en souriant :

\- En tout cas, je suis vraiment content que tu aies accepté de venir avec nous, _!

Tu rougis légèrement à ces paroles.

\- Bah, je n'allais pas rater une occasion pareille! Passer des vacances, rien qu'avec toi... enfin, je veux dire, rien qu'avec vous trois!

\- _Haha!_ Oui, je sens que nous allons passer des moments inoubliables...

\- Il est quelle heure, là, au fait?

\- Je ne sais pas... 18h40! Dit le brun après avoir regardé sa montre.

\- Déjà?! Il est tard! Enfin, pas vraiment, mais je pensais qu'il était beaucoup plus tôt...

\- Oui, en même temps, on a passé beaucoup de temps sur la route, surtout quand une heure après être partis on a dû s'arrêter parce que Feliciano voulait absolument aller aux toilettes, ensuite quand on s'est arrêtés à Córdoba pour visiter un peu Lovino s'est perdu et on l'a retrouvé une heure et demi plus tard dans un bar à moitié saoûl, et ensuite à peine après être repartis Feliciano a lâché sans faire exprès Pookie par la fenêtre en voulant lui faire sentir le vent dans le visage... sans compter qu'on s'est fait arrêter deux fois à Séville parce que Lovino n'arrêtait pas de faire des doigts d'honneur à chaque radar et à chaque policier qu'il voyait!

Tu ris à ces dernières paroles. Même sur le moment, alors que Lovino balançait des "Je vous emmerde bien profond espèce de flics à la con" et que Spain essayait tant bien que mal de s'excuser et de s'expliquer alors que l'autre continuait à déblatérer des insultes derrière lui, oui même sur le moment, tu essayais de te retenir de rire.

\- Enfin bref, c'était un voyage chargé en émotions... que dirais-tu d'aller manger, maintenant? Il doit bien y avoir un restaurant dans le coin!

\- Allez! T'exclamas-tu en te levant de ton lit. Je vais prévenir Feli, rajoutas-tu en te dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Tu ouvris doucement la porte pour découvrir, sans étonnement, le petit italien dormiant à points fermés sur le grand lit. Tu t'approchas de lui et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, et dis avant de lui faire un baiser sur la joue :

\- Aww, trop mignon. Feli-chou, réveille-toi, on va aller manger.

\- Mmmh... pas maintenant, _... cinq minutes encore...

\- On va manger des pastas, lui rajoutas-tu à l'oreille.

\- J'AI BIEN ENTENDU LE MOT PASTA? S'écria-t-il soudainement, te faisant presque sursauter.

\- Oui, tu as bien entendu!...

\- Alors, qu'attendons-nous pour y aller? Allons-y! S'écria-t-il avant de s'élancer hors de la pièce.

Tu le suivis en souriant, heureuse de voir qu'il ne changera sans doute jamais.

* * *

\- N'empêche, moi je dis que c'est idiot de venir dans un restaurant italien alors qu'on passe nos vacances en Espagne!

\- Allons, Tonio, ne fais pas a tête! Lui dis-tu avant d'ingurgiter une fourchette de pâtes à la bolognaise. Ça fait plaisir à Feli... et puis, nous avons encore tous les autres jours de la semaine pour aller goûter à tes spécialités espagnoles!

\- Mouais...

Assise sur la terrasse d'un restaurant en face de la mer, avec en face de toi Spain qui jouait avec les tomates cerises qui se trouvaient dans son assiette et Italie que mangeait comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois, tu regardais le coucher de Soleil qui commençait tout juste à apparaître.

C'était un si beau moment...

C'était rare de voir Antonio faire la tête, d'ailleurs tu croyais bien ne jamais l'avoir vu comme ça, lui qui souriait tout le temps. Mais bon, les déboires de cette journée et de ce voyage en était pour beaucoup aussi...

\- _Chomp,_ En plus, on ne sait toujours pas où est, _chomp,_ mi fratello!

\- Bah, il ne doit sans doute pas être loin, dit Spain en piquant une tomate avec sa fourchette. Je commence à avoir l'habitude qu'il pique une crise comme ça.

\- En tout cas, ça fait un peu de calme... Soupiras-tu en sentant l'énergie positive qui flottait autour de vous.

\- BANDES DE CONNARDS! LÂCHEZ-MOI OU JE VOUS CASTRE!

Vous sursautâtes tous les deux (Italie trop occupé à manger ses pastas), avant de tourner la tête vers la provenance de ce cri si familier.

\- Hé! Mais c'est la voix de...

\- Oh non, c'est pas vrai...

\- CHIGIIIII! LAISSEZ-MO PARTIIIIR! SPAIIIIN!

\- Tiens, on dirait que quelqu'un a besoin de toi...

Soudain, des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux de l'espagnol.

\- Lovino m'a appelé à l'aide... dit-il en halluciant et en joignant ses mains.

\- Oui, et bien tu ferais mieux d'aller le sauver...

\- Bien sûr~!

A ses mots, l'amoureux des tomates se leva et rejoignit Lovino, qui était apparemment en train de se faire maltraiter par deux policiers. A croire qu'il aimait bien les forces de l'ordre espagnoles.

\- Lovi-chou, qu'as tu encore fait?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu branles ici toi! S'écria-t-il toujours en se débattant.

\- Nous étions en train de manger dans le restaurant juste à côté...

\- Oh, Monsieur, je suppose que c'est vous le tuteur de ce jeune homme...?

\- Lui, mon tuteur?! Et puis quoi encore!

\- Euh, eh bien, oui, on peut dire ça...

\- Très bien. Vu que l'adresse inscrite sur ses papiers indiquent que vous n'êtes pas d'ici et qu'il ne voulait rien nous donner comme informations, nous avons cherché dans son portefeuille et nous avons trouvé des photos de vous. Nous nous sommes dit que la meilleure façon de vous retrouver était de nous fier à ces photos.

\- Eh bien, Lovi-chou, je suis flatté que tu aies des photos de moi! Mais n'y avait-il pas de moyen plus simple que de me rechercher dans toute la ville?

\- Vous savez, Monsieur, il refusait de nous dire quoi que ce soit, et nous n'avions pas le droit de l'emmener au commissariat car il est encore mineur.

\- JE SUIS MAJEUR! S'écria le concerné.

\- Mais oui, mon p'tit gars. Bref, nous vous cherchions car ce gam... ce jeune homme, pardon, a commis un crime contre la loi.

\- Lovi-hou, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait...?

\- M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA, CONNARD D'HISPANNIQUE!

\- Lovi, t'es vraiment pas gentil avec Boss!

\- Hu-Hum! Ce garçon a désobéi à la loi : Il a volé des tomates, détruit un grand nombre de biens publics tels que les bancs et les poubelles en tapant de nombreux et vilolents coups dessus, cassé entièrement l'intérieur d'une animalerie spécialisées en tortues, et, pour finir, il a très ouvertement insulté et frappé les forces de l'ordre...

\- Tu es impossible, Lovino... tu sais qu'un jour, tu vas vraiment me faire... mourir de chagrin! Dit-il en imitant un air dramatique et en se mettant la main sur le visage.

\- Monsieur, vous devez payer la somme pour le dédommagement.

\- D-D'accord...

Spain baissa la tête. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour rire.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard..._

\- Ve~, regarde, _, ils reviennent!

Tu tournas la tête de ton assiettes de pâtes pour voir les deux jeunes hommes se diriger vers votre table, jusqu'à s'assoir en face de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé...? Demandas-tu en voyant la mine déconfite de l'hispannique.

\- ...rien, Lovino s'est encore attiré des ennuis, c'est tout...

\- Eh, c'était eux qui cherchaient la merde! J'ai rien demandé, moi!

Spain ne répondit rien, regardant tristement son verre dans lequel il faisait tourner son vin.

\- Ça va, Tonio...? Lui demandas-tu en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, _, te dit-il en affichant un pâle sourire. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois, je dois payer pour les dégâts de Lovino, et... étant donné que mon pays est de plus en plus en faillite...

\- Ça va aller... et puis regarde, depuis que tu es dans l'Euro et que de plus en plus de touristes viennent en Espagne, l'économie remonte, non...? Tentas-tu de le rassurer.

\- Oui, c'est vrai... mais je suis fatigué de toujours courir après Lovi, de payer et de m'excuser à chaque fois...

\- Lovi, tu pourrais t'excuser pour tout ce que tu as fait! T'exclamas-tu en te tournant vers lui.

Celui-ci grommela, avant de dire quelque chose tellement bas que c'en était presque incompréhensible.

\- Pardon? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

\- Je suis désolé, Spain!

Ce dernier sourit, plus gaiement cette fois, comme si ces quatre simples mots étaient arrivés à lui redonner de la lumière.

\- Allez, je te pardonne! Mais tu ne me refais plus jamais ça, okay?

\- Mmmh... oui...

\- Ve~, c'est bien fratello! S'égosilla Feliciano en prenant dans ses bras et en le serrant contre lui.

\- L-Lâche-moi bastado! Balbutia le plus grand en rougissant et en tentant de se dégager.

Mais en vain. Les câlins d'Italie sont bien trop puissants, même pour Romano.

* * *

\- D-Des tortues qui attaquent?! N-Non c'est bon, en fait je crois que je préfère dormir avec mon frère...!

\- Tu es sûr, Lovi-chou...? Les tortues sont très sympathiques pourtant...

\- Ça ira!

\- Vous allez déjà vous coucher...? Leur demandas-tu.

Vous étiez revenus au bungalow, et alors que Feliciano était parti se mettre en pyjama, Lovino et son (ancien) tuteur discutaient de la disposition des places pour dormir.

\- Oui, on est tous fatigués...

\- Oui bah c'est bon, moi je vais me coucher avant de vous entendre sortir d'autres conneries!

\- D'accord, on va y aller nous aussi. Buenas noches!

\- Oui oui, c'est ça...

\- Buona notte grand frère Spain que j'aime!

\- Dis pas des conneries pareilles, cretino fratello!

\- Ben quoi, je l'aime! Comme je t'aime toi, et que j'aime _! Ve~, je vous aime tous!

\- Mais tu vas te taire oui idiota ragazzo!

\- Oh t'es trop mignon quand tu rougis fratello!

\- F-FERME-LA!

\- Bon, moi, je vais me mettre en pyjama, te dit Spain en te souriant et en se dirigeant vers votre chambre.

Tu pris ton pyjama, toi, aussi, et te dirigeas vers la salle de bains où tu t'y changeas rapidement.

Puis tu ouvris lentement la porte des frère Italie, pour les voir couchés l'un contre l'autre avec Feliciano souriant béatement tandis que son frère aîné tirait une grimace.

C'est là que tu eus une idée auquelle tu ne pus pas t'empêcher d'obéir.

Hurlant un "CÂLIIIIIIINNNN!", tu sautas sur le lit, et par conséquent, sur les deux frères qui ne te virent pas venir.

\- Vous êtes trop mignons~! Clamas-tu en les serrant contre toi et en couvrant leurs visages de baisers.

\- Qu'est-ce que... lâche-moi tout de suite idiota ragazza!

\- Ve~! _Hihihi!_ Ça fait des chatouilles!

\- BATAILLE DE GUILLIS! T'écrias-tu en les attaquant.

\- _Hahaha!_ A-Arrête, _! _AHAHAHAHAHA!_

\- Putain, dégage de là! J'AI HORREUR DE ÇA!

 _\- AHAHAHAHA!_

Alors que Lovino donnait plus des coups de pieds qu'autre chose et que Feliciano riait aux éclats, Antonio passa devant la chambre et dit en souriant :

\- Holà, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici!

\- _OUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

\- SAUVE-MOI TOMATO BASTARDO OU JE ME SUICIDE AUX TOMATES!

\- Mmmh, je ne sais pas... tu l'as bien mérité pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure! Répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et en lui tirant la langue.

\- A L'AAAAIDE!

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de combat où Lovino n'avait plus de voix et où son petit frère tentait de respirer convenablement, tu t'arrêtas, toi aussi à bout de souffle.

\- Allez, bonne nuit Feli-chou! Lui dis-tu en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- _Haha!_ Buona notte, bella!

\- Bonne nuit, Lovi-chou! Lui murmuras-tu en lui déposant à lui aussi un baiser sur le visage.

\- Ngrfrgng.

Puis tu descendis du lit, leur faisant un signe d'au revoir auquel seul Feliciano répondait.

Tu fermas la porte, le sourire toujours au lèvres, et entras dans la chambre que tu partageais avec Antonio.

Tu rougis en le voyant torse nu, debout devant don armoire.

Ce beau torse bronzé si parfait...

\- _, ça va?

\- H-Hein...? Euh, oui, oui...!

\- Désolé, mais j'ai trop chaud! Les nuits, comme les journées d'ailleurs, sont chaudes en Espagne, et encore plus en Andalousie! Ça ne te dérange pas que je reste torse nu?...

\- Non, pas du tout! _Au contraire..._

\- Ouaaah! Allez, dodo! Lâcha-t-il en se mettant sous la fine couette.

Tu l'imitas, sentant immédiatement à quel point un lit pouvait être confortable.

Surtout quand il y avait une personne comme Spain dessus...

Tu voulais te coller à lui. Tu en avais besoin. De son corps contre le tien, de ce toucher...

Sans réfléchir, tu te blottis contre lui, sentant sa bonne odeur de tomates et de Soleil.

\- _... murmura-t-il en te rendant ton étreinte.

\- Tu sens bon... lui murmuras-tu en souriant.

Dans le noir, lui aussi sourait.

\- Tu sais quoi, Antonio? Je crois bien que je t'aime.

Il lâcha un petit rire, avant de dire :

\- Moi aussi, te amo...

Prenant ton visage dans ses mains, il t'embrassa tendrement, te faisant rougir sous la pâle lumière de la Lune qui passait par la fenêtre.

\- Dis, Tonio...

\- Oui?

\- Tu penses qu'on arrivera à passer au moins un jour de vacances tranquilles avec Feli et Lovi?

\- Je ne pense pas, non... mais c'est ça qui est bien, non...? Et puis, tu les aimes autant que moi, n'est-ce-pas...?

\- Oui...! Mais je t'aime plus encore... luis susurras-tu avant de coller à nouveau tes lèvres contre les siennes.

En effet, ces vacances n'allaient pas être de tout repos... mais on s'en fiche, non? Tant qu'on s'amuse!

 _ **~Fin!~**_

 **Vous pouvez me dire sur quel(s) personnage(s) vous voudriez que je vous fasse un OS, si vous avez une requête je l'accepterai volontiers! Même si vous avez une idée de contexte ou de scénario, hein!**

 **Le prochain sera un France x reader, ou un Poland x reader... dites-moi quel personnage vous voulez!**


	7. FACES family x child! reader

**Oui, je sais, je devais faire un France x reader! Mais j'ai eu une soudaine montée d'inspiration pour la FACE family...**

 **Non, hein, dans cette histoire vous n'allez pas vous taper les quatre hommes de cette petite famille (quoique, ça ferait peut-être une bonne fic...?) non, vous êtes une de leurs filles et vous êtes une enfant! mais il y a quand même beaucoup d'amour hein!**

 **Oui j'ai rajouté Seychelles! Elle en fait aussi partie! Je l'ai apelée Coralie pour que vous ne vous demandiez pas "hein? Mais qui c'est elle?!" donc maintenant vous savez!**

 **Warning : FAITES-VOUS VACCINER CONTRE LE GUIMAUVE BON SANG. Oui, parce que cette histoire en contient. (bizarre, non...?)**

 **Il y a aussi quelques dialogues qui sont en anglais, mais bon, rien de difficile!**

 **Bref, bonne lecture everybody~!**

* * *

 _ **FACE family x child!reader**_

* * *

\- Voilà, _, c'est ton nouveau chez-toi! Te dit Igirisu en te montrant la grande maison entouré de végétation.

\- C'est grand! lui dis-tu en observant l'immense maison de campagne.

\- Oui! Maintenant, je vais te présenter des frères et ta soeur! Alfred, Matthew, Coralie, come here!

Tu regardas vers la porte, et vit soudainement surgir un petit garçon blond vénitien courir vers toi, suivit d'une petite fille aux cheveux et à la peau brune et d'un autre petit garçon blond qui se cachait derrière son ours en peluche.

\- Les enfants, je vous présente votre nouvelle soeur!

\- Cool! I'm America, but you can call me Alfred! I'm so happy to have a new sister! S'exclama-t-il en te prenant vivement dans ses bras, te faisant afficher une mine surprise.

\- Calm down, Alfred... Et c'était une colonie française, donc ce serait mieux que vous lui parliez en français!

\- But I don't like speak french! I prefer your language than papa's!

\- Allons, fais un effort, Alfred.

\- Bonjour, moi c'est Seychelles, mais tu peux m'appeler Coralie, si tu veux! Moi aussi j'ai été une colonie française avant! Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir enfin une soeur!

Tu lui souris en retour. Cette fille semblait vraiment très gentille!

Puis tu tournas vers le petit garçon qui te regardait timidement, et lui dis te ta voix enfantine :

\- Et toi, tu es mon frère aussi? Comment tu t'appelles?

\- Je m'appelle Canada... dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Il est trop mignon ton ours en peluche! Il s'appelle comment? Je peux lui faire un câlin? Lui demandas-tu avec un grand sourire.

\- O-Oui... il s'appelle Kuma... dit-il en te le tendant.

\- Il est tout doux!

\- Allez, my loves, rentrez dans la maison et allez jouer, maintenant, pendant que je vais préparer le dîner.

\- Daddy, il est ou papa...? Demanda doucement Canada.

\- Il est parti ce matin à une conférence importante, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir! Je vais préparer à manger comme il n'est pas là.

\- NO, DADDY, DON'T DO THAT! S'écria Amérique en s'accrochant à sa jambe et en l'empêchant d'aller dans la cuisine.

L'anglais soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Amérique...?

\- If you cook, you gonna burn the kitchen again!

\- America, premièrement, on dit "You WILL burn the kitchen again" et deuxièmement, JE NE VAIS PAS BRÛLER LA CUISINE! Qui t'a dit une chose pareille?!

\- Papa! And everytime you cook something, it smells like burnt all in the house!

\- QUOI?! C'est pas vrai! Il va m'entendre, celui-là! Il me casse les couilles avec sa fucking cuisine française!

\- Daddy, tu as dit des gros mots, c'est pas bien! Répliqua Seychelles.

\- Désolé! Bon, retournez tous dans le salon, mainte...

\- COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE!

Cette voix, tu ne la reconnaissais que trop bien. Tu tournas vivement la tête, et ton visage s'illumina de bonheur en voyant qui se trouvait devant la porte.

\- PAPA! T'écrias-tu en te jetant dans ses bras.

\- Ma chérie! Je suis si content de te voir!

\- Moi aussi! Tu m'as manqué!

\- Papa! S'exclamèrent les autres enfants en lui sautant dessus, le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le canapé.

\- Oulà! Je suis assahi, je suis atttaqué! S'exclama le français en se mettant à rire.

\- Tu nous a manqué papa! S'exclama Seychelles.

\- Pourtant, je ne suis part que ce matin! Mais moi aussi vous m'avez manqué, les enfants...

\- Daddy too missed you so much! S'exclama Amérique en jouant avec la montre que le français avait au bras. Even a few hours ago, he kept complaining that he missed you body and that he couldn't make love with you!

\- QUOI!? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Alfred?! Ou as-tu entendu ces mots! S'écria l'anglais, choqué.

\- I heard that from your mouth, lui dit le petit garçon comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Alors que France s'était mis à rire, son amant, lui, ne riait pas du tout.

\- Eh bien, mon Iggy d'amour, on dirait bien que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas montrer l'exemple aux enfants...

\- Sh-Shut up! Je n'ai jamais dit ça!

En réponse à cela, Francis laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Mais oui... tu es si mignon quand tu rougis, mon chéri...

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il attira son amant contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement, faisant taire sa mauvaise humeur.

\- POUAH! It's dingusting! Pesta Alfred en grimaçant.

\- C'est l'amour, Alfie, dit Canada presque en chuchotant.

\- Vous venez, on va aller jouer dehors! S'exclama Seychelles. Je vais tous vous faire plein de couronnes et de colliers de fleurs!

\- YEAH!

Alors que les trois autres enfants - maintenant tes frères et ta soeur - coururent dehors, tu te tournas vers les deux adultes.

Troublée de voir ton père être aussi proche d'une personne autre que toi, tu t'approchas de lui et te collas à sa chambre, le faisant stopper son baiser qui commençait à être un peu trop langoureux.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, _...?

\- Papa, tu l'aimes plus que moi ce monsieur...?

\- Haha! Mais non, voyons, ma chérie! Te dit-il en te caressant les cheveux. Je vous aime tous autant, tous les quatre.

Il te prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est fini le temps où tu étais toute seule et où je ne venais te voir que le week-end! Maintenant, tu es dans la famille. Et ce monsieur, comme tu as dit, c'est ton autre père, d'accord? Je l'aime beaucoup, (on sait tous qu'Iggy a rougit à ce moment-là) et tu dois l'aimer toi aussi. Tu dois être très gentille avec lui.

\- Allez, tu viens faire un câlin à daddy...? Te dit l'anglais en se mettant à ta hauteur et en te souriant.

Tu te mis contre lui avant de t'exclamer :

\- Maman!

\- QU-QUOI?! Non! Je suis ton père, pas ta mère!

\- Maman! Répétas-tu avec un grand sourire.

\- Francis, dis à ta fille que je ne suis pas une femme!

Trop tard, celui-ci était déjà mort de rire et plié en deux.

\- Grrr... bon, Sweetie, répète après moi : daddy.

\- Maman!

\- Non, pas maman! Daddy! Da-dd-y!

\- Mummy!

A côté, France riait de plus belle, à croire qu'il allait bientôt mourir étouffé.

\- C'est de ta faute, France! S'écria Igirisu en se tournant vers l'homme qui essayait de sécher ses larmes.

\- Haha! Pou... hahaha! Pourquoi? Hahahaha!

\- C'est toi qui lui as dit de dire ça, bloody hell! Je te déteste!

\- WOUAHAHAHAHA! Mais oui m-moi aussi je t'aime! OUAHAHAHA!

\- Tu me soûles! Je m'en vais, au moins je n'entendrai pas ton rire insupportable!

Il tourna les talons et alla sortir du salon, quand tu courus vers lui et aggrippas son pantalon.

\- T'en va pas, daddy!

Il se tourna vers toi et te regarda d'un air étonné.

\- Pardon, dis-tu en levant la tête vers lui.

Il se baissa à ta hauteur.

\- Ça va, je te pardonne... tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec les autres?

\- Non, je veux rester avec toi! T'exclamas-tu en levant tes petits bras en l'air.

\- Huh? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu veux que je te porte?

Tu ne répondis rien, continuant d'attraper l'air avec tes bras.

\- Okay... mais pas longtemps, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, hein.

Il t'attrapa et te pris dans ses bras, se rappellant qu'il n'avait pas fait ça depuis longtemps avec ses autres enfants.

Depuis qu'il avaient un peu grandi, Alfred bougeait tout le temps et ne pouvait pas rester immobile dans ses bras à moins de tomber par terre la tête la première, Canada lui mettait son ours à la figure et Seychelles n'arrêtait pas de crier et détestait être portée, préférant marcher elle-même.

\- Sourcils! T'exclamas-tu en en tirant sur ces derniers.

\- Ouch! Arrête, ça fait mal!

\- Daddy, pourquoi est-ce que tu as des gros sourcils? Demands-tu.

\- Eh bien, je suis né comme ça, c'est pour ça.

\- Daddy, je suis fatiguée... Dis-tu en te blotissant contre lui.

\- C'est vrai que le voyage a dû être long pour toi. Allez, viens.

Alors que Francis était parti on ne sait où, Igirisu se coucha sur le canapé, et te regarda en souriant alors que tu t'endormais sur lui.

\- Confortable... marmonnas-tu doucement.

\- Je vais te chanter une berceuse, little swettie, te dit-il tendrement.

 _Twikle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are._

 _Up above the world, so high_

 _Like a diamond in the sky_

 _When the blazing sun is gone,_

 _When he nothing shines upon,_

 _Then you show your little light,_

 _Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._

 _Then the traveler in the dark,_

 _Thanks you for your tiny spark,_

 _He could not see which way to go,_

 _If you did not twinkle so._

 _In the dark blue sky you keep,_

 _And often through my curtains peep,_

 _For you never shut your eye,_

 _Till the sun is in the sky._

 _Twikle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are..._

Il te regarda, endormie contre lui que tu étais. Il sourit doucement, avant de, lui aussi, s'évader lentement vers le pays des rêves...

* * *

\- DADDY, WAKE UP! LOOK AT THIS FLOWERS CROWN SIS' MADE ME! I TRIED TO MAKE ONE, BUT IT'S WAS TOOOO DIFFICULT! HEY, DADDY, DADDY, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!

\- What the... Alfred, shut up...!

Arthur rouvrit les yeux. Et la première chose qu'il vit fut Amérique qui avait presque collé son visage au sien.

\- PAPA! DADDY SAID 'SHUT UP' TO ME! Se plaignit le petit blond vénitien en descendant du canapé (ou plutôt d'Igirisu).

Ce dernier ce releva et s'assit sur le canapé en se frottant les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, avant de s'écrier :

\- WAAA! Où est _?!

\- Tiens, on dirait bien que quelqu'un a dormi trop longtemps~! _ s'est réveillée et est venu jouer dehors avec nous tout à l'heure. Mais nous avons préféré te laisser dormir... _en plus tu étais trop mignon..._ ah oui, au fait, j'ai fait à manger! Un délicieux Poulet Tikka Massala! J'ai voulu faire plaisir à Seychelles en lui cuisinant un plat indien... tu viens, mon chéri~?

\- Mmmh... grommela le concerné, encore à demi-somnolent.

Et puis, Alfred n'était pas la meilleure personne par qui se faire réveiller.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aider Francis à mettre la table, lorsqu'alors qu'il voulait attraper des assiettes, de lèvres assoiffées vinrent attaquer son coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu... arrête!

\- Pourquoi? Tu aimes ça d'habitude~...

\- Oui, mais là, euh, le poulet va refroidir!

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mon amour~

Francis descendit ses mains jsuqu'aux hanches d'Arthur, et passa sa main sous son tee-shirt, lui caressant le torse en continuant ses baisers frivoles sur son visage et son cou.

\- F-Francis... a-ah...

Le blond continua ses gestes, s'apprêtant à mettre ses mains dans le pantalon de son amant, quand il s'aperçu que celui-ci ne bougeait plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ché...

Le français se stoppa net. Il retira en vitesse ses mains d'où elles étaient et les mis dans son dos, avant de dire d'une voix étonnée :

\- Les enfants! Qu'est-ce que - glup - vous faites là?

\- We are hungry! S'exclama Amérique.

\- Vous faisiez quoi tous les deux...? Demanda Seychelles avec un air innocent.

\- On allait faire l'am-

\- NOTHING! We were doing nothing!

\- Can we eat know? I'm hungry! répéta le petit blond vénitien.

\- Oui, oui, retournez à table, dit France d'un air frustré.

Arthur prit le plat dans ses mains, puis il embrassa doucement celui qu'il aimait avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Mauvais moment, my love. Mais tout à l'heure, quand les enfants seront couchés, peut-être...

Et il sortit de la cuisine.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres du français.

* * *

\- Il est trop bon ton poulet Tikka Massala papa! Je peux en avoir encore?

\- Coralie, tu en as déjà repris trois fois... laisse-en un peu pour les autres! Qui en veut encore? Iggy chéri?

\- Non merci, répondit ce dernier en tournant la tête.

Oui, la nourriture de France était bonne. Et non, il ne l'avouerait pas.

\- Mathieu?

\- Non merci...

\- _?

\- Non, moi ça va! Lui répondis-tu en finissant le riz qu'il restait dans ton assiette.

\- Alfred?

\- ...What?

\- Est-ce que tu re-veux du poulet ou du riz?

\- No thanks, that's disgusting!

\- Alfred! S'exclama son père français avec frustration.

\- What? It's right! I prefer scones!

\- Co... comment ça...

\- Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui approuve l'élégantisme de ma nourriture!

\- C'est normal, dès qu'il est né tu as commencé à mal le nourrir! Il en a pris l'habitude! Et ça ne s'arrangera pas en grandissant...

\- Bloody frog bastard!

Non, ce n'était pas Iggy qui avait prononcé cette phrase, mais bel et bien Amérique.

\- Ne dis pas de telles choses! Tu vois quand je te dis qu'il va devenir comme toi!

\- Ah parce que je suis une si mauvaise personne que ça!

\- Non m-

\- DADDY, PAPA! Arrêtez de vous disputer, sinon je demande à India de m'adopter!

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, stupéfaits.

\- Coralie, ne fais pas ça, voyons! Tu ne ferais pas ça à tes deux pauvres pères...? Dit France en prenant un air dramatique.

\- Si vous continuez à vous disputer comme ça, si!

\- Allez, on s'excuse. Maintenant allez vous mettre en pyjama, il est tard.

\- Alredady?!

\- Alfred, nous sommes tous fatigués de la longue journée que nous avons eu. Papa a eu une journée chargée avec ses meetings et moi j'ai fait un long voyage avec _ pour aller la chercher.

\- But you slept an hour ago!

\- Yes, but I'm still tired! And I think _ is tired too, so we better go to bed now.

\- Mmmh... okay...

* * *

\- Je suis trop contente de partager ma chambre! S'exclama la petite fille brune en sautant de joie. Regarde, lui c'est mon dauphin, il s'appelle Summer!

\- Il est joli... lui dis-tu en regarda l'énorme daupkin en peluche bleu qui recouvrait la moitié du lit.

\- Allez, les files, au dodo! J'ai déjà couché vos frères. Enfin, je crois. Mais bref, il faut aller dormir car il est déjà tard!

Arthur vous borda toutes les deux et vous fit à chacune un baiser sur le front.

Il alla quitter la pièce quand tu t'exclamas :

\- Daddy, je veux un câlin!

\- A tes ordres, my princess, dit-il en riant et en te serrant contre lui.

\- Il est ou papa...? Demandas-tu en sentant le corps réconfortant d'Igirisu te réchauffer.

\- Il doit déjà être allé se coucher, il était très fatigué. Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui dirai bonne nuit de ta part si tu veux!

\- Oui et tu lui feras un gros bisou! Ajoutas-tu.

\- _Haha!_ Bien sûr.

Il t'embrassa la joue et se dirigea vers la porte, et vous dit d'une voix délicate :

\- Good night, my princesses I love.

Tu le regardas partir, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de t'endormir doucement.

Tu le savais, tu allais être heureuse dans cette famille.

Plus loin, Iggy poussa la porte de sa chambre, et put à peine dissimuler sa surprise lorsqu'un monstre assoifé de se- d'amour, oardon, lui sauta sauvagement dessus et le fit tomber sur le lit.

\- Enfin! Je ne pouvais plus attendre! S'exclama France en se mettant au-dessus de son adoré et en commençant à lui dévorer le cou.

\- F-Francis! Tu pourrais être plus calme, au lieu de m'attaquer comme ça à chaque fois!

\- Désolé, mais tu m'as tellement manqué... je ne pouvais plus résister.

\- Fran... cis... aah...

\- Chut! Tu ne dois pas réveiller les enfants, rappelle-toi... lui dit-il en lui mettat la main sur la bouche.

En une fraction de seconde, Iggy poussa France et se mit au-dessus de lui, avant de dire d'un ton provocateur :

\- Cette fois, ce sera à toi de te dire ça!

Son amant sourit, et scella leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné.

Cette nuit s'annonçait plus torride que prévu...

* * *

 _Petit bonus (parce que le taux de fluff n'était pas encore assez élevé!)_

Tu t'enfouis encore plus sous ta couette. Dehors, la pluie battait contre la vitre, innondant la terre. Tu sursautas en voyant un éclair déchirer le ciel, un bien plus grand et lumineux que ceux d'avant. Alors que tu tremblais de peur, un énorme coup de tonnerre te fit lâcher un cri, faisant apparaître des larmes aux coins de tes yeux. Le son de la pluie devenait de plus en plus rapide et fort. Dans un élan, tu sautas de ton lit et sortis en vistesse de ta chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Tu courrus vers la chambre en face de la tienne, et ouvris grand la porte avant de te précipiter sur le grand lit, réveillant les deux personnes qui y dormaient.

\- D-Daddy! Papa! Pleuras-tu en t'asseyant au milieu du lit.

\- ...Qu'y a-t-il, sweetie...? Te dit Arthur en se frottant les yeux.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre et un nouveau cri de ta part alarma tout de suite tes deux pères alors que tu sautais dans leur bras.

\- Ce n'est rien, mon coeur, ne pleure pas, ce n'est qu'un orage... te dit Francis en te caressant les cheveux alors que tu te blotissais en tremblotant contre lui.

\- Elle n'en a jamais entendu avant...? Demanda doucement l'anglais.

\- Non, il n'y en a pas d'où elle vient... et puis une grande partie des enfants ont peur de l'orage.

\- C-C'est quoi l'orage, papa...? Demandas-tu d'une voix tremblante.

\- C'est juste le ciel qui est en colère...

\- P-Pourquoi il est pas content, le ciel...?

\- C'est une histoire qui date d'il y a très longtemps, te dit ton père anglais en souriant et en te faisant un baiser sur la joue. Tu veux que je te la raconte...?

\- Oui...! Lui répondis-tu en mettant ta petite main dans la sienne.

France regarda l'autre jeune homme avec surprise. Qu'est-ce que son amant allait encore raconter...?

\- Il était une fois, dans le ciel, vivait un ange qui était très beau et très intelligent. Il avait des yeux aussi verts qu'une forêt, et des cheveux aussi blonds que le Soleil.

\- ...Il vivait dans une maison en nuage...? Demandas-tu en levant les yeux.

Arthur laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Oui, et tous ses meubles étaient aussi en nuage...!

\- Ça doit être confortable de dormir dans un lit en nuage... dit Francis comme s'il y croyait.

\- C'est vrai... mais, Daddy, il faisait quoi cet ange dans le ciel?

\- Eh bien, il veillait sur les gens, il faisait attention à ce que personne ne soit malheureux. Mais un jour, il décida de descendre sur Terre car il en avait assez de regarder le monde de son petit nuage et de ne pas pouvoir l'explorer librement. Mais à force d'explorer, il se perdit, et il fut tellement triste qu'il s'assit par terre et se mit à pleurer. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme vint le voir et lui demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si triste. L'ange répondit alors qu'il s'était perdu et qu'il avait peur, alors le jeune homme lui dit qu'il l'aiderait. Au premier regard, l'ange tomba immédiatemment amoureux du jeune homme. Ce jeune homme était blond comme lui mais avec des cheveux un peu plus longs, et il avait des yeux aussi bleus et profonds que l'Océan. Il tomba lui aussi aussitôt amoureux de l'ange, et ils étaient si heureux que l'ange lui dévoila qu'il était un ange. Mais comme il ne voulait pas retourner au ciel avant d'avoir vu et parcouru toutes les terres de toute la planète, alors ils voyagèrent tous les deux et ils furent tous les deux très heureux. Sauf que le père de l'ange, qui était le Roi du Ciel, s'aperçu que son fils avait disparu et quand il sut qu'il était allé sur Terre et qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un humain, il s'énerva et le Ciel tout entier devint gris et lança des éclairs. Après avoir voyagé sur toute la Terre, l'ange voulait rester avec celui qu'il aimait, mais comme au fur et à mesure des jours la colère de son père grandissait et que le Ciel s'assombrissait et devenait de plus en plus violent, détruisant les maisons, les arbres et les cultures, l'ange retourna dans le Ciel, même si cela le rendait extrêmement triste. La colère de son père se calma et le ciel redevin bleu et ensoleillé. Mais comme l'ange et l'humain s'aimaient beaucoup, parfois, l'ange revient sur Terre pour voir celui qu'il aime. Ils sont très amoureux, et ils ont eut quatre enfants qui sont de vrais anges et qu'ils aiment plus que tout.

\- ...Alors, si il y a de l'orage, c'est parce que l'ange revient voir son amoureux et ses enfants et que son papa est pas content...? Dis-tu en commençant à somnoler.

\- Oui, c'est ça, my angel... de dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

\- ...C'est une belle histoire... mais le papa de l'ange ne devrait pas s'énerver à chaque fois que l'ange va voir son amoureux...

\- Il est comme ça, c'est parce qu'il est très protecteur...

\- D'ailleurs, mon coeur, tu me promets que tu n'auras jamais de petite copine ou de petit copain et que tu resteras toujours avec ton papa chéri, hein...?

\- Francis!

\- Quoi? Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle aie le coeur brisé... c'est ma princesse, je refuse qu'elle soit triste ou qu'on me la vole.

\- Papa, daddy, je vous aime... je resterai toujours avec vous... murmuras-tu en t'endormant et en te blotissant contre leurs corps chauds et confortables.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon coeur...

\- I love you too, sweetheart...

\- ...

\- Dis, moi, mon Iggy d'amour, c'est moi ou toi et moi sommes les deux protagonistes de cette histoire...?

\- Peut-être... reste à savoir si tu feras tout pour que l'ange dont tu es tombé amoureux et les petis anges que tu as eu avec lui soient heureux et plein d'amour...

\- Je donnerai tout l'amour que j'ai..., dit-il avant d'embrasser tendrement le britannique. Et ma petite princesse angélique restera toujours avec son papa chéri, rajouta-il en te serrant contre lui.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il se colla à vous, vous entourant tous les deux de son bras.

Plus jamais tu n'auras peur de l'orage.

 _ **~Fin!~**_

 **Vous pouvez me dire sur quel(s) personnage(s) vous voudriez que je vous fasse un OS, si vous avez une requête je l'accepterai volontiers! Même si vous avez une idée de contexte ou de scénario, hein!**

 **Bisouilles!~**


	8. Scotland x reader

**Voilà! Cadeau pour toi, Alister Dbr~!**

 **Et un petit anglais bourré, un...**

* * *

\- Barman, une autre pinte!

\- Arthur, arrête, ça va être ta troisième...! Lui dit son grand frère en soupirant.

\- I don't care, Scotty, et puis je tiens bien l'alcool...!

\- Non, tu ne tiens pas bien l'alcool, lui dis-tu en éloignant le grand verre de son propriétaire.

\- Rends-moi ça _, j'ai soif! S'exclama l'anglais en essayant de reprendre son bien.

\- Tu as assez bu, brother! Il est tant de rentrer.

\- Pourquoi, hein? La vie est longue et inutile... si longue... personne ne m'aime, vous et Cymru et Ireland ne me parlez presque pas, et tout le monde me prend pour un tsundere et refuse de devenir mon ami... ils vont tous partir comme America... Ah, mon petit America, pourquoi es-tu parti...? Je suis si seul sans toi! Si tu n'avais pas fait cette foutue guerre d'indépendance... je te l'aurais donnée, moi, ton indépendance! Il suffisait de demander gentiment... mais non, tu as préféré de battre contre moi! J'ai été un si mauvais père... c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu me quitter, je n'ai pas su l'élever! Toi aussi, Flying Mint Bunny, tu vas m'abandonner? Tu vas partir, avec tous les autres, et me laisser seul encore une fois...?

L'anglais mis sa tête dans ses bras, posés sur le bar, en commençant à verser de chaudes larmes.

\- Allons, ne pleure pas brother, tu sais bien qu'on t'aime! Le réconforta l'écossais en lui caressant le dos.

\- C'est vrai...?

\- Mais oui! Et _ t'aime beaucoup, ainsi que nous tous, et aussi les Alliés!

\- Tu parles! Ces idiots ne sont même pas capables de résoudre un problème de réchauffement climatique! Et en plus je dois me les taper à chaque meeting! Tu te rends compte? L'autre pervers de français, China qui se fiche pas mal de l'avenir de l'Europe tant qu'il a de la bouffe et des pandas mignons, Russia qui nous tanne pour qu'on ne fasse qu'un avec lui et America qui sort des hamburgers et de milkshakes comme solution à chaque problème qu'on rencontre! La dernière fois qu'on réfléchissait au fait qu'il y ait de moins en moins d'eau potable sur la planète, ce baka a sorti qu'il faudrait qu'on boive des milkshakes à la place! Ouuiiiin, mon pauvre America! C'est de ma faute s'il est comme ça, j'aurais dû être un meilleur père!

\- Mais non, mais non...

\- Et puis vous vous pouvez parler! S'exclama l'anglais en se tournant vers son frère, le visage rougi par les larmes et l'alcool et les cheveux en bataille. Tu dis que vous m'aimez, mais vous êtes toujours là à me faire des blagues débiles! Je vous déteste!

\- Mais non, c'est juste qu'on te taquine un peu...

\- En m'électrocutant avec une prise, en me collant un papier avec marqué "tapez-moi les fesses" dans le dos, en me rasant les sourcils, en mélangeant tous mes ingrédients de magie et en découpant un dragon dans tous mes vêtements?!

\- Oui, tu as juste, bon, pas le même humour que nous! Et puis tu n'avais qu'à pas nous déclarer la guerre...

\- C'est pas une raison! Regarde avec France, on s'est fait la guerre et c'est pas pour ça que ça nous empêche de baiser trois fois pas semaine!

\- Quoi!?

\- Euh, je veux dire, euh... laissez tomber! La vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue...! Elle est longue, si longue et moi je suis si vieux...

\- On s'en fiche, et puis je le suis encore plus que toi, lui dit Scotland en buvant une grosse gorgée de bière.

\- Tu me dis d'arrêter de boire et toi tu es en train de descendre ta huitième pinte! Et avec mon argent en plus! Je te déteste! Baka baka baka!

\- Oui, mais moi je tiens bien plus l'alcool...

\- On devrait rentrer, proposas-tu en voyant que l'état du plus jeune des deux frères devenait de pire en pire.

\- Allez, dit Scotland en finissant sa pinte d'une traite. Let's go, brother, rajouta-t-il en prenant le bras de son frère et en le mettant sur son épaule alors que tu faisais de même avec l'autre bras.

\- Lâchez-moi, bande d'ignorants! Je peux très bien marcher tout seul!

\- Je ne crois pas, non...

\- Et puis attention, tu vas devenir encore plus vulgaire que Lovino!

\- Fuck you...

Ce mot lui valu un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de son frère, le faisant presque tomber à terre.

\- Ça va pas, bloody idiot?! Pesta-t-il.

\- Parle pas comme ça à _! Je croyais que tu étais un gentleman. et les gentlemen ne parlent pas si vulgairement aux jolies jeunes filles comme elle!

Tu rougis légèrement à la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer.

\- Au diable les manières de gentleman...

Alors que son frère soupirait, vous sortîtes tu pub et l'aidâtes à marcher jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Je conduis! S'exclama Arthur en ouvrant grand la porte droite de la voiture et en s'asseyant à la place du conducteur.

\- Hors de question! S'écria Allistair en tirant avec force son frère par le col et en le retirant de sa place. Déjà que sobre tu ne conduis pas bien, alors bourré je ne préfère pas imaginer! On a beau être immortels sauf si nous sommes dissouts, être blessé dans un accident ça fait extrêmement mal! Alors ouste!

L'écossais poussa son frère sur la banquette arrière, avant de refermer la porte et de se mettre au volant.

Tu t'installas devant à côté d'Allistair, n'ayant pas très envie d'être attaquée par un anglais complètement bourré qui pourrait de faire des choses pas très nettes. (si, tu le veux...? Désolé, ce sera pour une prochaine fois... ;p)

A peine venais-tu de t'attacher que le roux démarra la voiture et prit la direction de la maison.

\- Au fait, Iggy-brows, ça fait combien de temps que tu te tapes Francis...? Lui demandas-tu. (désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le FrUK! X|)

Pas de réponse.

\- Ého, Arthur!

Tu tournas la tête et tu vis... qu'il s'était endormi.

\- Ah bah tiens, ton frère a sombré dans le monde des rêves, fis-tu remarquer.

\- Oui, c'est toujours comme ça après qu'il ai bu... enfin bon, au moins sil ne fait pas de co... bêtises.

\- Ça, c'est sûr!

* * *

 _\- Time skip by fairies to Iggy's house ~ -_

\- Aide-moi à le transporter!

\- Tu devrais plutôt le mettre sur ton épaule, lui conseillas-tu.

\- Bonne idée, te répondit-il en suivant ton conseil.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rentrait ivre comme ça! Vous faites comment normalement?

\- D'habitude, on le traîne par terre. C'est beaucoup plus simple et puis ça lave le carrelage!

\- Ah oui... et ça ne le réveille pas?

\- Quand Artie dort après avoir bu, tu peux lui faire tout ce que tu veux, il ne se réveillera pas! Crois-moi, moi, Ireland et Cymru, on a déjà testé l'expérience... on a bien rigolé d'ailleurs!

Alors que vous étiez en train de parler, le roux monta les escaliers, son frère sur l'épaule. Il ouvrit la chambre de la porte de ce dernier et le posa sur son lit (pas très doucement d'ailleurs).

\- Tu pourrais au moins le border un peu... dis-tu avec un peu de compassion.

\- Pfff, ça ne sert à rien. Je te dis, là il est tellement assommé que c'est comme s'il était mort! D'ailleurs, je le plains demain quand il réveillera... Il lui faudra des jours pour se remettre de cette cuite, comme toujours!

Alors que Allistair sortait de la pièce, tu t'approcha du blond et lui dit doucement avant de lui faire un baiser sur la joue :

\- Allez, dors bien mon Iggy-chou!

Tu refermas doucement la porte derrière toi, ayant pris soin de bien éteindre la lumière. La prochaine fois, tu ne laisseras pas un seul des frères Kirkland (à part Dylan aka Cymru ou Wales) emmener leur petit frère au pub...

Tu descendis les escaliers pour retrouver Allistair avachi sur le canapé, en train de fumer une cigarette.

Tu vins t'assoir à côté de lui, avant de lui demander en souriant :

\- Tu fais quoi? Tu penses au sens de la vie?

\- Mmmh? Oui, je réfléchissais...

\- A quoi?

\- Oh, rien d'intéressant...

Il se tourna vers toi, retirant l'objet à fumer de sa bouche.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Bégayas-tu en rougissant légèrement alors qu'il te fixait .

Sans prévenir, il te prit le visage d'une main, et colla ses lèvres fines contre les tiennes. Tu ne bougeas pas, étonnée, les rougeurs de tes joues ne faisant qu'affluer.

Quelques seconde après il se détachas de toi, avant que tu ne t'exclames :

\- P-Pourquoi tu as fait ça!

\- Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie, c'est tout.

Plus passif, tu meures. Tu le regardas d'un air troublé, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

\- Ah oui, peut-être parce que je t'aime.

Tu le regardas, les yeux grands ouverts, alors que l'information n'arrive directement dans ton cerveau.

Une fois le petit message rentré, une surplus d'adrénaline t'envahit, avant que tu ne t'écries en lui sautant dessus :

\- Alors moi aussi!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à lui de te regarder bizarrement.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on dorme ici? Je suis fatiguée... lui dis-tu alors que tu étais couchée sur lui.

\- Si tu veux! Par contre il vaut mieux prendre une chambre que te dormir sur ce canapé. On va bien en trouver une, la maison de brother est immense!

\- Enfin, on peut très bien faire quelque chose avant de dormir, histoire de mieux trouver le sommeil... lui dis-tu d'un air semi-provacateur.

\- Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée! Te rappela-t-il en souriant.

\- Oui, mais pas pour ça, lui répondis-tu en l'embrassant une deuxième fois et en filant dans les escaliers, un léger sourire coquin sur ton visage.

Mais après tout, rien ne pouvait réveiller Arthur, n'est-ce pas?

 _ **~Fin!~**_

* * *

 **Vous pouvez me dire sur quel(s) personnage(s) vous voudriez que j'écrive, si vous avez une requête je l'accepterai volontiers! Homme ou femme, Nyo ou non, 2p ou 1p! Et si vous voulez un lemon~**

 **Même si vous avez une idée de contexte ou de scénario, hein!**

 **Petite question : si je faisais un England x reader, quelle "version" d'Iggy est-ce que vous préférez que je mette? Normale? Pirate? Police? Vampire? Malade? Saoûl? Enfant? Père? Frère? Ou quelque chose d'autre? Dites-moi votre avis! ^-^**


	9. Pirate! England x Pirate! reader

**Là, bah je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. C'est juste une petite histoire de pirates!**

 **Bonne lecture everybody~!**

* * *

 _ **Pirate!England x Pirate!reader**_

* * *

Nyspyrann. Une ville remplie de pirates et de vauriens. Peu de personnes, garde, noble ou civil, n'osait s'y aventurer. Et si c'était le cas, il ne restaient pas vivant très longtemps. Une fois, trois hommes au service du roi avaient tenté de s'infiltrer dans cette cité mal entretenue et sentant de la bière à plein nez. Un pistolet dans chaque main, ils sont entrés au _Tonneau Sanglant,_ une des plues grandes et renommées tavernes de la ville, située au centre, dans la rue à droite de la place. Ils sont entrés, arme pointée devant eux en hurlant de ne pas bouger. Ils cherchaient un grand pirate connu et craints de tous qui aurait coulé un bateau du roi transportant des épices et de la soie. Eh bien, il n'a pas fonctionné, leur coup aux gardes du roi. Mais ils étaient chanceux, ils se sont fait tabasser et jeter dans l'eau de la mer près du Port des Neuf Yeux, et ils ont réussi à s'en sortir vivant.

On ne les a plus jamais revus, ni aucun autre froussard de leur genre d'ailleurs.

Mais revenons au Tonneau Sanglant.

Un jour - ou plutôt un soir - où l'ambiance de la taverne battait son plein et où les pirates ivres chantaient leur liesse, tu étais assise au bar sur un tabouret en bois, observant de loin les membres de ton équipage.

Tu bus une grande gorgée de la bière que tu avais à la main.

Un de tes plus fidèles ami et compagnon, Gilbert, se battait contre un autre pirate baraqué. Et le tien gagnait, bien sûr. C'était toi qui lui avait appris à se battre, il ne pouvait pas perdre! A côté, d'autres pirates jouaient aux cartes sur une petite table en bois moisie, essayant d'éviter les coups et grognant à chaque fois qu'une des deux énergumènes barbares qui se battait près d'eux faisant trembler leurs cartes et manquaient de les déconcentrer dans leur profonde réflexion à-demi minée par l'alcool.

\- Tavernier, une autre bière, ordonnas-tu en posant violemment ton verre lourd sur le bar abîmé.

\- Oui, Capitaine _...

\- YAAAAA!

Tu tournas la tête pour voir ton copagnon albinos mettre au sol et sonner complètement son adversaire d'un violent coup de poing au ventre et d'un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Tu l'applaudis, fière de voir que toutes les techniques que tu lui avais apprises portaient leur fruit.

\- Bravo, Gil'! T'exclamas-tu en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de la bière bien fraîche.

\- Danken, Capitaine! Je vous l'avais dit que je m'étais amélioré! Il n'avait qu'à pas m'insulter, cet abruti!...

Soudain, il sentit un doigt tapoter deux fois son épaule. Il se retourna doucement, et vit un homme de deux fois sa taille le fixant d'un air furieux.

\- Eh ben, il a quoi le p'tit pirate de pacotille? Railla Gilbert en s'approchant de lui et en souriant d'un air moqueur. Il est en colère, il est en rogne?

\- T'as assommé mon meilleur ami, j'vais t'défoncer la gueule, l'avorton.

\- Eh! Je te signale que je suis majeur depuis six mois!

\- Ben t'en a pas l'air, maigrichon comme t'es. Tu mériterais qu'on t'embroche et qu'on t'donne à bouffer aux mouettes!

\- Les mouettes ne digèreraient pas mon awesome moi! S'écria l'albinos en donnant un brutal coup de poing à la mâchoire de celui qui venait de l'insulter.

\- Chouette, les gars, la baston continue! S'exclama un homme si vieux qu'on se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici, en levant sa canne vers eux.

Tu souris de contentement en voyant ton compagnon reprendre du service.

L'ambiance était à son apogée, quand on entendit soudain la porte d'entrée grincer. D'habitude, on ne l'entendait pas, vu le bruit quasi-présent qui empêchait presque d'entendre quoi que ce soit à moins d'un mètre. Mais là, tous les regards s'étaient portés vers l'homme qui venait de pénétrer la taverne, faisant régner un silence soudain dans la salle.

Celui qui attirait l'attention s'avança vers le bar, une expression de colère sur le visage.

\- La bière la plus forte que tu as, Gettfried.

Ce dernier le servit, et lui dire d'un sourire :

\- Tiens, Capitaine Kirkland, cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne vous avons pas vu ici! Au moins une semaine...

\- J'étais en mer, et j'en reviens éreinté. Même _The Unicorn_ à l'air de l'être... Je n'en peux plus de ces espagnols qui me volent mes cibles d'attaque. Comme si les corsaires français n'en avaient pas assez après nous, il fallait aussi que ces salopards d'hispanniques s'y mettent!

Il bu une gorgée de la boisson, avant de se retourner et de crier :

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS, VOUS?! RETOURNEZ A VOS AFFAIRES OU JE VOUS ÉCORCHE TOUS VIVANTS!

Tout le monde obéit, faisant réaparaître l'habituel brouhaha.

\- Ces idiots sont plus qu'énervants! Pesta le pirate anglais en serrant les dents. Pourquoi faut-il que j'en sois entouré?!

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le Capitaine Kirkland vient ici. Et puis, ils ont tous peur de vous.

\- Comme si j'étais si effrayant! J'ai attaqué à peine neuf navires depuis trois jours!

\- Ce qui est bien trop peu pour quelqu'un comme toi, lui dis-tu d'un air narquois.

Le blond tourna la tête vers toi d'un air surpris.

\- Tiens, mais qui est-ce? Ne serait-ce pas cette frêle jeune fille qui se prétend être capitaine?

En réponse, tu lui donnas un coup de pied dans les côtes (oui, même sur un tabouret c'est possible), le faisant recracher tout ce qu'il allait avaler.

Tu l'attrapas par le col avant de lui dire les yeux dans les yeux :

\- Écoute-moi bien, prétentieux, j'ai trouvé bien plus de trésors et tué bien plus d'adversaires ce mois-ci que toi depuis que tu es né, alors tu ferais bien de tenir ta langue et de réfléchir, sinon la prochaine fois je frappe à un endroit bien plus sensible et plus jamais tu ne pourras exiber ta fierté de capitaine!

\- Comme si cela me faisait peur.

\- A votre place, j'aurais peur, mon cher, dit le tavernier en lavant un verre. Cette jeune Capitaine à mis en déroute bien plus de navires que tous les pirates ici réunis.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que même si votre nom est connu de tous, Capitaine _ , personne ne vous remarque dans cette taverne?

\- Je préfère rester incognito, je ne tiens pas à ce que tous ces ivrognes barbares ne se pressent autour de moi pour me supplier d'accepter de les intégrer dans mon équipage.

\- Quelle prétention! Te souviens-tu du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés? Tu n'étais qu'une jeune pirate à ce moment-là.

Tu te stoppas net. Tu le regardas étonnée, avant de reprendre tes esprits et de dire d'une voix sûre :

\- Et toi tu n'étais qu'un jeune adolescent naïf et plein de rêves!

\- C'est vrai... j'étais ébloui par ton allure, lorsque tu es venue vers moi pour me voler ma bourse de sous.

Tu ouvris grand les yeux. Pourquoi te disait-il ça...?

Tu lui répondis d'une voix sérieuse en croisant les bras, toujours sur ta défensive :

\- Oui, tellement ébloui que tu n'as pas bougé et que tu m'as laissé te dépouiller sans rien dire ni rien faire!

\- J'avoue, je n'étais peut-être pas très fort! Mais j'ai grandi... et maintenant, je suis devnenu le pirate le plus craint de tous!

\- Correction : le DEUXIEME pirate le plus craint de tous. Et au fait, comment ça avance avec les espagnols...?

Il serra les dents de colère.

\- Je ne préfère pas en parler!

\- Tu sais, lui dis-tu en le regardant en souriant, les bruits courts comme quoi le grand pirate Antonio Fernández Carriedo t'aurait une fois de plus battu, sur l'Île d'Esmêria, cette fois...

\- Ce ne sont que de stupides rumeurs.

\- Mais oui! Tout le monde dit ça.

\- Un jour, je l'attaquerai! Je lui pillerai toutes ces ressources, toutes ses pièces, et je ferai de lui mon esclave jusqu'à la fin de sa vie!

\- Et qu'attends-tu, Capitaine Kirkland?

Il s'arrêta pour te regarder.

Il se tut quelques secondes, avant de dire en baissant la tête.

\- ...J'attends d'être plus fort.

\- Ah bon? Je croyais que tu étais le pirate le plus craint de tous? Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que pensent les espagnols, à entendre ce qui se dit!

\- Assez avec eux!

Il se tourna vers toi en se calmant et te demanda :

\- Hum... est-ce que... tu pourrais m'aider...?

\- Pardon?

\- Mon équipage n'est pas assez fort! J'ai... besoin de toi pour attaquer les côtes espagnoles.

\- Et en échange de quoi?

Un sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres du britannique.

\- Disons... queque chose de très spécial?

\- Je n'accepte que l'argent, dis-tu en fronçant les sourcils. Ou éventuellement les pierres précieuses.

\- Ce que j'ai à te donner vaut bien plus qu'une pierre précieuse, te dit-il en mettant son doigt sur ton menton.

Tu allais protester, mais contre toute attente, il déposa un rapide baiser sur tes lèvres, te faisant presque perdre conscience de ta vraie identité.

Tu le repoussas d'un coup vif, avant de le gilfler violemment.

\- Ça ne va pas?! Tu t'es pris pour qui, imbécile!

\- Hey, Capitaine, je viens de finir le dernier des hommes de Tarcitt et... Eh, mais c'est le Capitaine Kirkland!

Ce dernier tentait de reprendre ses esprits, la joue en feu qu'il enait de sa main.

\- Hum... oui, c'est bien moi... et toi, tu es...?

\- L'awesome Gilbert Beilshmidt, sous les ordres de l'awesome Capitaine _! Mon awesome moi est ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer! Si vous saviez combien de fois la Capitaine m'a parlé de vous...

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que tu lui avais donné un coup de coude dans le ventre, de peur qu'il n'en dise trop.

Le pirate anglais te regardas d'un air surpris.

\- Tu... lui parles de moi...?

Cela lui valu une seconde gifle à son autre joue, cependant un peu moins violente que la précédente.

\- A-Aïe...

\- Capitaine... vous m'avez fait mal au ventre... se plaignit Gilbert en se pliant en deux, les bras autour de son estomac.

Tu soupiras. La vie, c'est dur quand on est un pirate... surtout quand on doit faire face à des idiots pareils.

Mais que tu aimais malgré tout...

Tu finis ta bière et descendit de ton tabouret, et dit d'une voix sérieuse :

\- Gil, dis à tous les autres que nous partons.

\- Maintenant? Mais, Capitaine, la soirée commence juste à battre son plein et-

\- Tu discutes mes ordres, Gilbert? Lui dis-tu en toisant son regard.

\- ...Non, excusez-moi, Capitaine. Je vous obéis.

Il commença à appeler tous les autres membres de ton équipage, criant et les cherchant dans la grande pièce remplie.

Tu te dirigeas vers la sortie, avant de sentir une main chaude attraper ton bras.

Tu te retournas pour voir le Capitaine de _The Unicorn_ te regarder avec un air... triste?! Alors là, il allait pleuvoir des crânes...

\- _... est-ce que... tu vas accepter de t'allier à moi et de m'aider...?

Comme seule réponse, tu rapprochas doucement ton visage du sien, et penchas tes lèvres vers les siennes, presque jusqu'à les toucher. Puis tu te retiras, et lui dit à l'oreille d'une provocante et sensuelle :

\- On verra... viens sur mon navire, amarré au Port des Neuf Yeux, demain matin à neuf heures... On en "discutera".

Il resta figé quelques secondes, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus sûre :

\- Très bien. Je t'y rejoindrai.

Puis il tourna les talons, et rejoignit un groupe de joyeux lurons qui festoyaient à une table.

 _"Ça va mal finir, cette histoire,"_ pensas-tu en te souvenant que la dernière fois qu'il avait bu comme ça, on l'avait retrouvé nu dans un tonneau sur la plage.

Enfin bon.

\- A demain, Arthur... murmuras-tu en détournant ton regard de lui et en poussant la porte d'entrée, suivie de ton équipage.

Il allait voir, demain matin, ce que tu pensais vraiment de lui...

 _ **~Fin!~**_

 **Vous pouvez me dire sur quel(s) personnage(s) vous voudriez que j'écrive, si vous avez une requête je l'accepterai volontiers! Homme ou femme, Nyo ou non, 2p ou 1p! Et si vous voulez un lemon~** **Même si vous avez une idée de contexte ou de scénario, hein!~**


	10. Poland x reader

**Et une petite journée shopping avec Poland...~ Je vous préviens, il y a beaucoup de rose.**

 **Je préviens juste que j'ai mis Bohême, a.k.a. Vladislav Lulle à des moments, donc voilà vous savez~!**

 **J'ai aussi mis un peu de FrUK mais bon!**

* * *

 ** _Poland x reader_**

* * *

La musique à fond dans les oreilles, tu étais en train de dessiner (oui, même si tu dessines mal!), couchée sur ton lit, quand la porte de ta chambre s'ouvrit brusquement en grand.

\- Allez, Darling! Les soldes commencent genre aujourd'hui, et je veux ab-so-lu-ment que tu viennes avec moi!

\- Feliks, n'entre pas dans ma chambre comme ça, bon sang! Et je n'ai pas envie d'aller faire du shopping, je suis fatiguée.

\- Mais tu dois genre vraiment renouveler ta garde-robe! Et puis avec quelqu'un qui a autant le sens de la mode que moi, tu seras mieux vêtue que n'importe qui...

\- Tu insinues que je m'habille mal?! Raillas-tu.

\- Mais non! 'Juste qu'une princesse comme toi a besoin d'avoir des vêtements de qualité choisi par son meilleur ami!

Tu baissas la tête à ces derniers mots.

\- Oui... meilleur ami... murmuras-tu.

Feliks avait beau être parfois égoïste et se souciait peu des autres, mais sa joie de vivre et son air féminisé ne faisait que le rendre plus attirant.

\- Allez, viens! Te dit-il en te prenant la main et en t'attirant hors de la chambre. Il faudrait inviter Liet et Vladislav, aussi! Eux aussi on genre trop besoin de nouveaux vêtements!

\- Quoi? Je ne pense pas que...

Tu n'eus pas le temps de finir ta phrase qu'il t'entraîna dans le salon où le lithuanien était en train de lire sur le canapé tandis que l'ancien habitant de Bohême inscrivait des formules de chimie sur son carnet.

\- Les gens, il faut genre trop que vous veniez faire du shopping avec moi et _! C'est le premier jour des soldes et on doit genre trop y aller avant que tout ne soit liquidé!

\- Je ne peux pas, girly boy, répondit Vladislav sans quitter les yeux de son carnet. Je suis occupé, et en pleine réflexion sur ces opérations de physique cantique que Héraclès m'a apprises. Et puis je préfère les vêtements faits-mains que ceux des grandes boutiques de marques américaine où tu vas.

\- Pfff, t'es vraiment pas drôle! Et toi, Liet?

\- Euh... non merci, ça va... la dernière fois que je suis allé faire les magasins avec toi, tu m'as fait essayer un tas de robes, et tellement qu'elles étaient serrées à la taille j'ai encore les marques...! Et tu sais bien que ce n'est pas trop mon truc... et puis je ne fais que te suivre de magasins en magasins en portant des sacs, et j'ai encore plus mal au dos...

\- Ah mais vous êtes genre trop pas gentils! Puisque c'est comme ça, j'y vais que avec _ ! Na!

A ces mots, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'entrée, attrapant un sac à main rose bonbon au passage.

Tu le suivis, tentant de reprendre tes esprits.

Tu mis tes chaussures et pris ton sac, et sorti dehors. Vous commençâtes à marcher, Feliks devant qui sautillait sur place à l'idée de trouver de nouveau trésors, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne te demande en tournant sur lui-même :

\- Alors dis-moi _ , qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma tenue?

Tu le regardas de haut en bas, de la tête aux pieds. Il portait un tee-shirt rose à manches courtes court, une mini-jupe rose et des bottines roses à talons compensés, et le tout garni de deux barrettes en cœur roses et de bracelets roses.

\- C'est, euh... très rose.

 _rectification : TROP rose._

\- Oui! C'est trop mignon, hein~? Personne ne pourras me résister comme ça!

Il continua à marcher jusqu'à ce que tu remarques à quel point sa jupe se soulevait quand il sautillait comme ça. Et aussi... autre chose.

\- F-Feliks! T'exclamas-tu en rougissant.

\- Oui? Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Déjà, ta jupe est beaucoup trop courte, et... BON SANG POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU AS MIS UNE CULOTTE EN COTON?!

\- Ého, calmos, pas besoin de crier comme ça! Et puis déjà, c'est de la soie, pas du coton! Et puis les jupes trop longues, je trouve ça trop désagréable à porter.

\- Feliks, tu es un garçon, tu dois mettre un boxer!

\- Oui mais les culottes c'est plus mignon et plus léger!

\- Bref, soupiras-tu en te massant les yeux. On va changer de sujet de conversation, non? Parce ce qu là on est UN PEU en pleine rue...

\- Tu n'es pas assez féminine, _ !

\- Et toi tu n'es pas assez masculin!

\- C'est parce que les vêtements pour hommes ne sont pas mignons! Et puis il n'y a pas de mal a être féminin... ajouta-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'une manière qui rappelait bizarrement celle de France.

\- Non, il n'y a pas de mal, soupiras-tu.

\- LA! Cette boutique! Il faut qu'on y aille!

\- Mais... c'est une boutique de lingerie!

\- Justement, j'ai besoin d'autres culottes! Viens m'aider à choisir, _ !

\- Euh...

Tu n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'il t'entraîna dans le magasin, son porte-monnaie et sa carte bleue déjà en main.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard..._

\- Puis-je vous aider, mesdemoiselles?

\- Oh, oui, je chercherais des culottes légères et souples, en soie, de couleur rose de préférence!

\- Bien sûr, elles sont dans le rayon là-bas, vous en trouverez sûrement à votre goût! De plus, les bas de sous-vêtements sont à moins 30% sur la totalité des articles du magasin!

\- C'est vrai?! Mais c'est genre trop génial, ça! Tu viens, _ ? S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué.

\- Et bien, mademoiselle, vous avez de la chance d'avoir une amie aussi énergique et joyeuse! Te dit la vendeuse en souriant.

\- Oui... dis-tu en affichant un sourire embarrassé et en rougissant.

Lorsque l'on faisait du shopping avec Feliks, ou n'importe quoi d'autre avec lui d'ailleurs, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il nous embarrasse.

\- Hé, darling, viens voir, j'ai trouvé une superbe culotte rose bonbon avec des coeurs rose fluo! Te cria-t-il à travers le magasin.

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

\- Ou-Oui, j'arrive... lui répondis-tu en déglutissant et en tentant de te cacher dans les rayons de vêtements.

Tu le rejoignis alors qu'il cherchait son bonheur dans les innombrables culottes étendues (euh... ça fait un peu pervers là non...?).

\- Feliks, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on ne te prenne pour une femme?

\- Bah, non! Et puis tu sais, les hommes, les femmes, c'est pareil, c'est juste le corps qui change!

\- C'est pas faux...

Vingt minutes plus tard, il releva la tête de ses recherches, une bonne quinzaine de ses produits à la main.

\- Alors, tu en penses quoi? Elles sont genre trop jolies, hein!

\- Oui...

\- Oh! Genre regarde moi ça, c'est MAGNIFIQUE!

\- Oh noooon... soupiras-tu de désespoir alors qu'il se dirigeait vers de la lingerie... un peu spéciale.

\- Cette nuisette m'irait genre trop bien! S'exclama-t-il en mettant le vêtement court et à moitié transparent devant lui.

Tu rougis fortement rien qu'à imaginer le polonais dans cette tenue.

\- Et celle-là, aussi! Tu penses que je dois les essayer?

\- Quoi?! Non, ça va, je n'ai pas de mouchoirs sur moi donc il ne vaut mieux pas!

\- Huh? Comment ça, c'est genre quoi le rapport?

\- Euh, rien, laisse tomber! Tiens que dirais-tu d'aller voir les autres magasins...?

\- Euh, oui, si tu veux, mais...

\- Tu-tu-tut! Tu vas payer, on a toute l'après-midi mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on doit autant prendre notre temps! Lui dis-tu en le poussant.

Il ne valait mieux pas lui dire que rien que de le voir dans ces vêtements t'aurait provoqué un affluent saignement de nez...

Alors que vous étiez à la caisse et que Feliks commençait à faire chauffer la carte bleue, tu sentis une main inconnue se poser sur ton épaule.

\- Eh bien, ma chérie, on s'achète de nouveaux sous-vêtements?

Et qui était-ce, bien sûr? Ce cher français...

\- Francis? Que fais-tu ici? Et... avec Arthur en plus? Demandas-tu en voyant l'anglais qui boudait derrière son voisin européen.

\- Eh bien, disons que nous avons fait un pari sur le fait que si on mettait des scones d'Iggy chéri dans le couloir, et que Alfred passait, il prendrait les scones pour les manger. Arthur a parié que oui et moi j'ai parié que non. Et bien sûr, Arthur a perdu! Je savais qu'il avait été élevé avec le goût de la mauvaise nourriture dans les veines, mais je pensais que ça s'était un peu arrangé au fil du temps... eh bien, j'ai eu raison! Et du coup, comme ce cher petit anglais que-j'adore-même-s'il-fait-tout-le-temps-la-tête a perdu, il doit porter cette nuisette pour dormir pendant deux mois~!

Le français te montra le vêtement qu'il avait en main, une nuisette noire transparente partout sauf au niveau de la poitrine et avec plein de fils et de roses, un peu comme un corset. Tu plaignais Arthur.

\- Hon hon hon~... on va en passer des nuits chaudes avec ça, mon Iggy d'amour, hein...?

\- Je te hais, frog bastard.

\- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime! Lui dit le français en lui pinçant ses joues qui étaient rouge cramoisi.

Alors que tu regardais les deux jeunes hommes blonds, l'autre blond qui t'accompagnait se tourna vers toi, les sacs en mains.

\- Tu parlais avec qui? Oh, salut, Franny! Salut, Iggy-brows! C'est genre trop dingue qu'on se rencontre ici!

En train de payer, Francis lui fit un sourire alors que Arthur lui lança un regard noir.

\- Euh... je crois qu'on va partir, hein...? Allez, genre euh... à plus!

Une fois sorti, Feliks soupira.

\- Pffooou, il m'a genre trop fait peur Iggy-brows!

\- En même temps, il déteste qu'on ne l'appelle comme ça, lui dis-tu en souriant.

\- Oui mais c'est drôle! Enfin bref, prochaine boutique! Celle-là là bas!

 _Tant qu'il ne décide pas d'aller dans un sex shop..._ pensas-tu.

* * *

 _~time skip by tous les achats de Poland~_

\- LIET! Regarde tout ce que j'ai acheté!

Le lithuanien sursauta alors que le polonais venait d'ouvrir brusquement la porte, une dizaine de sacs à la main qu'il tendait maintenant en avant.

\- F-Feliks... tu as vraiment un problème avec les portes...

\- On devrait les enlever, dit Vladislav en versant une goutte de plus dans sa fiole.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien, il continuerait à crier quand même, leur dis-tu en posant tes sacs plein de vêtements sur la table.

\- Eh! Faites pas genre comme si je n'étais pas là!

Un sourire apparut soudainement sur te lèvres.

\- Tu sais, Feliks, je voudrais te remercier de m'avoir offert tous ces vêtements et...

\- Bah, c'est rien, et puis j'ai pris la carte bleue de Liet de toutes façons!

\- QUOI?!

\- Bref, je voulais te remercier donc... surtout pour ce tee-shirt rose à paillettes avec des poneys dessus que tu m'a forcée à mettre... et pour te remercier, je voudrais t'offrir quelque chose de très spécial...

Tu t'approchas de lui, et lui dis à l'oreille :

\- Va mettre une des nuisettes que tu as acheté.

\- Mais bien sûr, Darling! S'exclama-t-il en fouillant dans se sacs et en en prenant une, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Tu le suivis, te demandant s'il avait bien compris la chose ou s'il pensait toujours à son égo féminin-narcissique-mignon.

En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'est que tu allais bien t'amuser...

 _ **~Fin!~**_

 **Oui, c'était bizarre, mais bref!**

 **Vous pouvez me dire sur quel(s) personnage(s) vous voudriez que j'écrive, si vous avez une requête! Homme ou femme, Nyo ou non, 2p ou 1p! Et si vous voulez un lemon~**

 **Le prochain sera sans doute un France x reader, et peut-être un Netherlands x reader mais je n'ai pas trop d'idée pour celui-là.**

 **Bisouilles~!**


	11. All Hetalia Characters - Hug time!

**Salutos la compagnios! (Ceci ne veut rien dire...) pour une fois, j'ai voulu faire un petit truc de nouveau, c'est-à-dire : La réaction des Nations si vous leur sautiez dessus! Eh oui Madame! Voyez cela par vous-même...**

* * *

 _ **Hetalia - hug time! ~**_

* * *

Un sourire aux lèvres, tu observas la personne qui se tenait debout, quelques mètres plus loin, en train de parler à son ami. Tu laissas sortir un petit rire malicieux, et pris ton élan avant de te jeter littéralement sur lui/elle et de la serrer contre toi le plus fort possible.

 **Italie :** Ve~! Ciao, Bella~ ! Câlin! *sourit et te rend l'étreinte*

 **Doitsu :** Qu'est-ce que... hum... *rougit en ne sachant pas quoi dire*

 **Nihon :** _ -chan? Oh...euh... *rougit en pensant aux images pas très propres des hentais qui lui viennent à la tête*

 **France :** honhonhon~ tu veux un câlin, ma chérie...? *te serre contre lui à son tour... en essayant de retenir ses mains baldeuses*

 **2p!France :**...tu veux une clope, c'est ça?

 **England :** Huh? _...?! Je... euh... non, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange! *Rougit et embrasse ta joue*

 **2p!England :** OH POPPET~! *te sert très fort et couvre ton visage de baisers* viens là que je te donne un cupcake! Toi : Euh...

 **Romano :** CHIGIII! LACHE-MOI IDIOTA RAGAZZA! *devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate*

 **Spain :** Oh, chica, viens là... *sourit en te caressant le dos*

 **Prussia :** Hey! Bon je te pardonne parce que ce n'est pas possible de résister à quelqu'un d'aussi awesome que moi.

 **2p!Romano :** Darling! Allez, fais à calin à ma fabulous personne! Mais fais attention à ne pas tâcher ma veste, elle m'a couté plus de $3000.

 **America :** Dudette! Hug meee! Quoi? Comment ca je suis super confortable? (#tropdehamburgers)

 **2p!America :** Hey! Ça va pas?! Si tu veux faire un câlin à quelqu'un, vas voir covered-freckles-face!

 **2p!Canada :** Si tu veux de la drogue, il va falloir payer comme tout le monde.

 **Canada :** Hey... Tu es trop mignonne...! Viens là mon petit pancake... *te fait un câlin en même temps qu'à Kuma*

 **China :** KAWAII-aru! Tu es encore plus mimi qu'un panda-aru! *te prend dans ses bras en caressant ton pelage x)*

 **Russia :** Hug me and become one with me, da? Toi : OUIII! *met son écharpe autour de ton cou et te serre contre lui*

 **2p!Italy :** Oui, ma chère! Associe-toi à moi et gouvernons la Mafia italienne ensemble! *te donne un couteau et t'explique comment bien l'utiliser*

 **2p!Doitsu :**... _...? Ça va...? Hum... *te prend contre lui en déglutissant et en rougissant légèrement*

 **2p!Nihon :**...*te regarde d'un visage sans expession. Mais il pense toujours aux hentais.*

 **2p!Russia :** Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien, toi.

 **2p!China :** Hey, ce n'est pas le moment d'être aussi niaise-aru!

 **Belarus :**...dégage de là et dis-moi SI TU SAIS OU EST NII-SAN!

 **Ukraine :** Oh, viens là! *t'étouffe à moitié sans ses boobies*

 **Sealand :** Ne ne Lady! Hug me, desu yo~!

 **2p!Belarus :** Oh! Ça va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins? Oui, tiens , je t'ai fait ce bouquet de fleur! J'en ai fait un pour mon grand frère aussi... mais je ne voudrais pas aller le déranger en le lui donnant maintenant; il est peut-être occupé...

 **2p!Ukraine :** Salut ma belle... hin hin, je vois que tu est attirée par mes deux attributs... Ça te dirait d'aller les voir de plus près dans ma chambre...? Contre un certain nombre de billets, bien sûr... Allez, ne fais pas ta timide...!

 **Latvia :**...Je suis toujours... trop petit... mais je peux quand même te serrer dans mes bras!

 **Estonia :** Oh, j'ai cru que tu étais Russia! Mais ce n'est rien...

 **Lithuania :** Haha! Tu veux un câlin...? Tu es pire que Poland... *sourit en te serrant contre lui*

 **Seychelles :** Câlinou! Mais dis-moi, tu aimes les dauphins, hein? Tu verras, l'été prochain, je t'invite chez moi passer des vacances de rêve! Je suis sûr que tu vas t'y plaire!

 **Poland :** Oh, t'es genre trop choouuu! Viens me faire un calinou~ si tu veux, après genre je te maquillerai et je t'habillerai, même si tu es genre quand même totally déjà magnifique comme ça!

 **2p!Poland :** ma vie est horriiiiible… alors foutez-moi la paix et laissez-moi me décomposer devant cette télé tranquille. Toi : mais non, mais non...

 **Hongrie :** Oh, _ ! Tu es trop mignonne... *pose sa poêle à frire pour te câliner*

 **Austria :** *Ouvre grand les yeux* _ ! Tu m'as... surpris... *se laisse aller dans tes bras en chantonnant une douce mélodie*

 **Denmark :** _ ? CALIN! *te serre à d'empêcher de respirer*

 **Sweden :** *te fixe d'un air étrange* ...tu n'es pas Finland...

 **Iceland :** *rougit* Oh, hum… câlin à aussi…?

 **Finland :** *sourit et se blottit contre toi (ça change de Sweden...)*

 **Norway :**...tu es jolie. Et j'aime quand tu me fais un câlin.

 **Czech Republic :** Hihi! T'es toute douce!

 **Bohême :** *sourit doucement et te caresse la tête* alors je ne suis plus si invisible et inconnu…?

 **Romania :** ton sang a l'air délicieux, ma douce… ça va, je rigole! Je ne suis pas un vampire non plus... *cache ses canines*

 **Bulgaria :** ouah! Attention, tu m'as presque fait mal... Mais bon je ne t'en veux pas! Ça te dit de faire un Cosplay de Shinkegi no Kyoujin avec moi? Même Nihon sera de la partie!

 **Suisse :** hey! *sors son fusil* ah, eu, pardon... Je pensais que... tu voulais m'attaquer.

 **Liechtenstein :** oh! *sourit tendrement* c'est toi, _...!

 **Cuba :** haha, amiga! Allez, viens boire un coup avec moi!

 **Hong Kong :** C'est pas vrai! China, tu vas me laisser tranqu... Oh, désolé, _ ! Je t'ai pris pour mon grand frère... tu sais, il n'arrete pas de me stalker pour que je regagne sa confiance…

 **South Corea :** Oh, coucou! *te serre dans ses bras joyeusement*

 **Vietnam :** Tu veux devenir une femme aussi forte que moi? Très bien, je vais t'apprendre, alors!

 **Taïwan :** Ana~, eh bien, tu m'as surpris...!

 **Wy :** Waa! Eh, c'est pour quoi, ce câlin?! Je te sgnale que tu dois me respecter, je suis une nation reconnue, moi, pas comme cet idiot de Sealand!

 **Seborga :** Oh, bella! Viens dans mes braaaas! (Quand les gens vont-ils comprendre qu'il n'y a pas deux frère Italie mais trois?)

 **Égypte :** ...Tu sais que je peux être très bavard, même si je n'en ai pas l'air...? Apparemment...

 **Grèce :** *se réveille* huh...? Oh, bonjour... tu voudrais faire un câlin uax chats aussi...? Ils sont tous doux, regarde...! *te montre un petit chaton tout mignon!*

 **Turkey :** Yaay! Danse! *se met à danser avec Grèce en t'entraînant avec lui*

 **Austalia :** *te caresse la tête et te serre contre lui* eh bien! tu as besoin de bouger, ma petite? Allons traverser l'Océan Pacifique à la nage ensemble!

 **Holy Roman Empire :** I... Ita-chan...? Oh, pardon, je... je t'ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre... *rougit*

 **Monaco :** Huh? Eh bien, je suis flattée que tu t'intéresse autant à moi! Attends... c'est parce que tu veux des codes pour tricher au Poker, c'est ça?!

 **Scotland :** Oh, c'est toi! Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas une idée pour pourrir la vie à mon petit frère? Je pensais lui bourrer la gueule et l'emmener chez Spain, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... tu vois, c'est que j'ai déjà fait ça la dernière fois avec l'autre imbécile de France, mais je me demande si Spain lui mettra autant la honte que ce frog bastard...

 **Cymru (Wales) :** Salut! Oh, j'adore les câlins! Et j'adore aussi quand on ne m'oublie pas lorsque l'on parle du Royaume-Uni, héhé...

 **Ireland :** Tu... euh... désolé, c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me saute dessus comme ça... mais j'aime bien, hein~!

 **Ladonia :** Youpi! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis que sur Internet que je n'attire pas les jolies filles!

 **Molossia :** Hey! Ça va pas, non?! Et pour la dernière fois : ARRÊTEZ DE ME PRENDRE POUR LE PATRON D'SLG!

 **Kugelmugel :** Je voudrais te peindre avec de l'aquarelle mélangée à des crayons de couleur...

 **India :** *S'incline* Acceptez-vous de danser avec moi, ma jolie...? Toi : Mais bien sûr~!

 **Et voilà~! J'espère que ça vous a plu, je pourrais même faire d'autres réactions si vous voulez~! (pourquoi pas le baiser? Héhé...)**


	12. 2p! Romano x Journalist! reader

**Je sais, je n'ai rien écrit durant un (tout petit) moment, mais le Bac et tout ça, voilà voilà quoi... mais bref, je suis enfin en vacances et je vais pouvoir prendre en compte toutes vos requêtes! Promis juré! (d'ailleurs si vous avez une idée de scénario... ça m'aiderait... hum hum... ^_^')**

 **Cet OS n'était pas une requête, mais j'aime tellement 2p!Romano que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire sur lui.**

 **Bonne lecture everybody~**

* * *

 _ **2p!Romano x Journalist!Reader**_

* * *

 _Los Angeles, États-Unis, palais des défilés - 10 octobre, 21h48_

\- __, tu as vraiment de la chance! J'aimerais genre totally être à ta place!_

\- Crois-moi, Feliks, vu le monde qu'il y a ici, tu ne le voudrais pas!

 _\- Mais genre la Los Angeles Fashion Week, quoi! Tu ne ne réalises trop pas la chance que tu as!_

\- Je te rappelle que je suis ici pour travailler, crias-tu au téléphone pour bien que ton ami t'entende.

\- _Oui, je sais, mais j'aurais tellement aimé venir moi aussi! mais mon boss à genre pas voulu car j'avais plein de papiers à remplir... c'est totally pas cool! En plus c'est tout le temps Liet qui les remplit mes papiers comme je n'y comprends jamais rien! C'est pas juste..._

\- Allons, la prochaine fois... soupiras-tu.

 _\- Quoi? Tu peux genre répéter s'il te plaît? J'entends genre rien du tout avec le bruit qu'il y a autour de toi!_

\- J'AI DIT : UNE PROCHAINE FOIS!

 _\- Ah, okay! Et n'oublie pas, tu m'as promis de me ramener le dernière robe rose bonbon flashy décollettée à paillettes et serrée à la taille avec un nœud rose fluo et une rose noire et rouge sur le côté et des froufrous aux bouts et des pois beiges sur les manches que Flavio Vargas vient de créer!_

\- Oui, je n'oublie pas...!

 _\- Quoi?_

\- OUI, JE N'OUBLIE PAS! Bon, Feliks, je te laisse, je suis devant le tapis rouge et ça grouille de monde, et les célébrités et les créateurs de mode vont bientôt arriver! Lui dis-tu en de bouchant l'autre oreille.

 _\- Okay, bonne chance _ ! Je suis sûr que tu vas réussir à l'interviewer!_

\- J'espère...

 _\- Allez, à plus, _ ! Et n'oublie pas, je t'aime!_

\- Mais oui, moi aussi Feliks! Passe une bonne soirée! Lui répondis-tu avant de raccrocher en souriant.

Remettant ton téléphone dans ta poche, tu repris ton appareil photo dans tes mains et essayas de guetter par-dessus les très nombreuses personnes si _il_ arrivait. Qui ça, il? Mais lui, bien sûr, Flavio Vargas, ce grand fashionista qui se prenait pour le roi de la mode et que ton patron voulait que tu interview. _"Ça remontera la côte du journal et ça nous rapportera un grand nombre de nouveaux lecteurs!"_ T'avait-il dit. Ça se voyait que ce n'était pas lui qui devait aller sur le terrain.

Autant ton ami, Feliks, voulait plus que tout au monde assister à cette fashion week, toi tu t'en serais bien passée. Non pas que tu détestais les défilés ou quoi que ce soit, mais tous ces gens arrogants et pleins aux as qui gaspillent inutilement leur argent te donnait envie d'écrire un livre sur l'absurdité humaine. Mais bon, quand on est journaliste et qu'on veut gagner sa vie, il faut bien faire des sacrifices...

Et maintenant il fallait que tu trouves comment aborder et interviewer Flavio Vargas. Il était bien gentil, ton patron, mais tout ce qu'il a fait c'est de te trouver le vol le plus rapide pour Los Angeles et de t'y envoyer directement. Après, sur place, basta! Tu devais trouver toi-même la solution pour qu'à ton retour, les réponses des questions écrites dans ton carnet soient remplies.

\- Là! Ils arrivent! Cria une voix aigüe derrière toi, te sortant de tes pensées et te faisant presque sursauter.

Tu te mis sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de bien voir les personnes qui marchaient sur le grand tapis rouge. Mais avec une fille de 2 mètres 10 juste devant toi, c'était, disons, un peu difficile. Sans compter toutes les personnes qui se collaient à toi.

Tu parvins difficilement à percevoir les personnes qui descendaient de la limousine noire. Alors que tu te noyais dans le monde, tu décidas de sortir de cette foule. Tout de suite.

Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes de dur labeur, tu réussis à atteindre la sortie. Pour atteindre... l'arrière du bâtiment. La foule te bloquant l'accès de l'autre côté, tu décidas d'entrer par la petite porte qui se trouvait à quelques pas de toi. Tu débouchas sur un long couloir blanc, aux murs blanc, au sol blanc, aux peintures sur les murs blanches, tellement blanc que tu te demandas même si ce n'était pas le couloir pour se rendre au Paradis. Tu décidas de continuer, et tu traversas le corridor, jusqu'à tourner dans un couloir horné de portes. Ce n'est qu'en lisant les noms inscrits dessus que tu réalisas que tu te trouvais dans les loges des créateurs de modes. Oui, là où ils se préparaient avant d'aller présenter leur défilé.

Alors que le couloir était mystérieusement vide, tu parcourus les insciptions, jusqu'à ce que tu entendes des bruits de pas et des voix non loin.

Tu n'avais pas le droit d'être là, non? Si?

Premier réflexe, tu ouvris la première porte venue et t'introduis en vitesse à l'intérieur de la pièce. Tu crus t'en sortir quand tu te rendis compte que les voix et les pas s'approchaient de plus en plus.

C'est dans cette pièce qu'ils venaient.

Tu cherchas vite fait une cachette, une sortie du regard, et sans réfléchir, tu te mis derrière une grande table où étaient déposés de nombreux outils de maquillage et de coiffage, et essayas de te faire le plus petite possible.

Tu frémis en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et en voyant deux personnes entrer dans la loge. Ton cœur ratta un battement quand tu vis quelle personne venait d'entrer.

\- Fabrizio, je te l'ai déjà dit, ton contrat ne m'intéresse pas!

\- Allez, Flavio, juste une petite signature! Tu ne comprends donc pas ce qu'elle pourrait te donner? Encore plus de luxe, d'argent, de célébrité!

\- Bien sûr que tout cela m'intéresse, mais je refuse de les obtenir en créant une ligne de bikinis aussi dénudés! Tu as vu la taille de ces maillots de bains?! Il n'y a que quelques centimètres de tissu!

\- Justement, c'est ce qui plaît aux hommes, et même aux femmes! C'est la nouvelle tendance, un nouveau style qui plaira aux jeunes!

\- Et bien, en tout cas, il ne me plaît pas. Et crois-moi, quelqu'un d'aussi fabulous que moi qui s'y connaît autant, sait que cette ligne de vêtement serait une insulte à la gente féminine. La mode doit être réinventée, mais pas dans ce sens-là! Il faut créer des robes et des shorts en jean pour les hommes, plus de vêtements qui aillent de la taille 36 à 52 pour les deux sexes, mais en aucun cas les vêtements déjà ouverts comme les bikinis ne doivent l'être encore plus!

\- Mais ce ne sont pas des vêtements, ce sont des maillots, faits pour bronzer et pour séduire! Et toi, tu devrais être séduit par mon offre!

\- Sors d'ici tout de suite! J'en ai plus qu'assez, jamais je ne signerai ce contrat, quand le comprendras donc-tu?!

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, Flavio!

\- Si, une occasion de gâcher la mode! Et j'en suis heureux!

\- Très bien, si tu es autant sur les nerfs, alors je reviendrai plus tard!

\- Ne reviens plus jamais, oui!

À ces mots, il lui claqua directement la porte au nez, lâchant un grognement.

\- Ce qu'il peut être lourd, celui-là! C'est pas possible!

À peine avait-il finit de se plaindre que son téléphone sonna, laissant faire entendre une sonnerie énimérant toutes les plus grandes marques de vêtement dans toute la pièce.

Soupirant exaspérément, il le prit à son oreille, avant de dire lassablement :

\- Si...?

 _\- Ah, tiens, bastardo! Je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu essayes d'entraîner mon idiota de fratello avec toi dans tes magasins à la con, tu vas goûter aux tomates à l'espagnole!_

\- ...Lovino, c'est pas le moment.

 _\- Mais je m'en fous, j'en ai rien à battre! Tu gardes tes distances avec Feliciano, sinon j'appelle ma Mafia, et tes défilés débiles, ils n'auront plus jamais lieu!_

\- Raah, mais vous me soûlez tous! Va te faire foutre, vaffanculo! S'écria le blond en raccrochant brutalement et en jetant son téléphone sur un fauteuil.

Flavio posa ses poings sur la table. Voilà qu'il agissait comme Lovino maintenant. Se pouvait-il qu'un 2p ait parfois le même comportement que son alter ego...? Car si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il était l'exeption qui confirmait la règle.

\- Camons-nous, calmons-nous... se dit-il à lui même en inspirant et en expirant.

Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche et s'assit sur le fauteuil blanc, les coudes sur les jambes, réfléchissant.

Juste derrière la table, tu paniquais intérieurement en essayant de ne as faire de bruit. Flavio Vargas était là, juste devant toi, et tu étais dans sa loge, et il ne savait même pas que tu étais là!

Ton plan était d'attendre qu'il parte, mais il n'était peut-être pas le bon, puisque Flavio se leva et se mit devant son miroir, et commença à se remaquiller en couvrant son visage de blush plus qu'il ne devait déjà en avoir.

Tu essayas de lever la tête pour mieux l'apercevoir quand tu te cognas à la table, laissant résonner un bruit dans toute la pièce.

\- A-Aïïïee...

Flavio se retourna en une fraction de secondes.

\- Il... il y a quelqu'un ici?!

Il sonda toute la pièce du regard mais rien. Ce n'est que quand tu le vis avancer et regarder sous la table que tu sursautas.

\- Que fais-tu ici?!

\- E-Euh... je... euh... je me suis... perdue...?

\- Sous ma table?

Tu te levas en vitesse et te pointas juste devant lui, avant de dire dans un souffle :

\- J'étais dans la foule, dehors, et il y avait plein de monde, et je ne savais pas comment sortir, alors je suis rentrée par une porte et ça m'a mené dans un couloir, et j'ai vu plein de loges, et dès que j'ai entendu du bruit je suis vite entrée dans cette pièce pour ne pas qu'on me voit, mais vous êtres entré, alors je me suis cachée, voilà!

\- Holà, calme-toi, darling! Respire!

\- O-Oui... Désolé, Monsieur Vargas, je ne voulais pas vous cambrioler ni rien!

\- Ça va, je te crois... Et tu peux m'appeler Flavio. Et me tutoyer. Viens, je te ramène à la sortie. Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu...?

\- _ ... et attendez! Enfin, attends...! Tu pourrais m'accorder cinq minutes...?

\- Pourquoi? ...que veux-tu...?

\- Eh bien... En fait, je suis journaliste et je voudrais t'interviewer...

\- Bien sur, dit-il en soupirant. J'aurais du m'en douter. C'est pour ça que tu étais ici.

\- Mais non! Je t'assure que je n'ai pas fait exprès d'aterrir ici!

\- Écoute, ca ne me dérange pas de répondre à tes questions, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Je suis sur les nerfs à cause de cet idiot de Fabrizio et le défilé va commencer dans dix minutes.

\- Alors... Après le défilé...? Insistas-tu.

\- Je ne sais pas, darling. Je suis très occupé ce soir, je faisais juste une pause. Allez, viens.

\- Attends! Je, euh... je peux venir avec toi? C'est que... c'est très dur de rentrer dans le palais des défilés, il y a beaucoup de monde et je ne suis qu'une simple journaliste d'une compagnie moyenne...

Tout ca était vrai, mais d'un côté, tu ne voulais vraiment pas le quitter. Sa voix, son apparence, sa façon de bouger et de marcher, tout ce qui lui appartenait te donner envie d'user de sa présence encore plus. Tu étais comme intriguée, attirée par cette personne qui te regardait de ses yeux rouges à travers ses lunettes roses.

\- Bon, d'accord, darling... dit-il finalement en croisant les bras, te faisant sortir de ta léthargie.

\- C'est vrai?! Merci! T'exclamas-tu plus heureuse que tu ne penserais que tu ne le le serais. (pfou! -.-').

\- Bon allez, tu me suis, darling, te dit-il en t'ouvrant la porte et en te laissant passer en premier.

\- Gentleman, en plus! Dis-tu en souriant tandis qu'il refermait la porte, à clé cette fois.

\- Eh bien oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois! Un fabulous fashionista comme moi doit etre galant avec les jolis garcons et les jolies filles...

Tu rougis à ces paroles. Donc il te trouvait jolie...?

\- Allez, darling, suis-moi.

Tu lui obéis, alors qu'il traversait le couloir, marchant comme un mannequin sur un podium.

C'était tellement... sensuel... la facon dont il marchait... et hypnotisant auss-  
BAM!

\- _ , ça va?! S'écria-t-il en se tournant vers toi.

\- aiiiee.. ou-oui...

\- Si tu te prends des murs, ça ne va pas le faire! Tu n'as pas vu qu'il y avait un virage?

\- Euh... pas vraiment... hum...

\- Bon allez, debout, te dit-il en te prenant la main pour t'aider à te relever.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...darling, tu peux lâcher ma main, s'il te plaît?

\- Ah, euh, oui, pardon! T'exclamas-tu en retirant ta main de la sienne.

\- Bon allez, ont y va sinon on va être en retard. Et fais attention aux murs, cette fois!

\- Oui... Lui répondis-tu doucement, les joues rougissantes.

Finalement, et sans aucun autre incident, vous arrivates dans la pièce immense, ou un grand nombre de fauteuils entouraient un podium resplendissant. Mais là où tu te trouvais était directement les places de devant.

\- Assieds-toi là, t'indiqua Flavio en te montrant un fauteuil en souriant.

\- Euh, d'accord, mais... ces places ne sont pas déjà réservées...? Demandas-tu, à demi-étonnée.

\- Si, mais là c'est la place de Fabrizio, tu peux t'y assoir. S'il vient réclamer sa place il aura qu'à aller voir ailleurs ; il ne mérite pas une telle place pour mon propre défilé.

\- Eh bien, merci...

Tu t'asseyas sur le fauteuil rouge, et tandis que l'italien s'asseyait à son tour, quelqu'un vint soudainement s'assoir à coté de lui (de l'autre coté) et interpella ton attention.

\- Hello, poppet! Merci de m'avoir invité à ton défilé, je t'en suis totalement reconnaissant!

\- Oliver! Mais de rien, darling! J'ai créé quelques tenues juste pour toi, sur tes conseils, j'espère du fond du cour qu'elles vont te plaire!

\- Je suis persuadé que ca va etre le cas! Oh, mais qui est cette gentille damoiselle?

\- Je suis _ , et je suis journaliste! Lui répondis-tu, coupant la parole à Flavio. Il m'a... disons invitée, alors que je me suis perdue... dans sa loge...

C'est vrai que c'était bizarre, sur le coup.

\- Enchanté de te connaitre, poppet! Je m'appelle Oliver Kikland, et je suis un grand ami de Flavio!

\- Eh bien... Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Oliver...

\- Oh, tu peux me tutoyer, poppet! Tu aimes les cupcakes?

\- Hein? Euh, oui...

\- Super~! Tu dois vraiment venir chez moi un jour, poppet~! Je t'offrirai tous les cupcakes que tu souhaites~!

\- C'est gentil...!

Tu regardais Oliver avec une impression intriguée. Son style vestimentaire, composée d'une chemise rose, d'un pull sans manches fuschia, d'un pantalon beige, et le tout couronné d'un noud papillon bleu clair et d'un immense sourire, montrait l'image d'une personne plus qu'opstimiste avec un air enfantin. Tu souris en voyant toutes les freckles (ou taches de rousseur, mais freckles c'est tellement plus simple et mignon) qui entourait son immense sourire.

\- Oliver, darling, assieds-toi, le show va commencer! Lui dit Flavio impatient en sautillant sur place.

Le défilé qui suivit était magnifique. Bien qu'il y ait des tenues plus farfelues les unes que les autres, celles de Flavio étaient de loin les plus recherchées et les meilleures. De plus, et contrairement aux autres participants, les mannequins qu'avait choisis Flavio étaient des femmes mais aussi des hommes.

\- Oh my God! Ce tee-shirt est magnifique, poppet! S'exclama Oliver lorsqu'un mannequin portant un tee-shirt bleu et rose décoré de cupcakes passa devant lui.

\- Oui, je l'ai créé parfaitement pour toi, darling! Je savais qu'il allait te plaire!

L'anglais ne répondit rien, trop occupé à mirer sa nouvelle trouvaille avec une large sourire béat et des étoiles dans les yeux.

Puis finalement, au bout de trois quart d'heure, le défilé prit fin. Tu clignas plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de te réveiller un peu. Ce n'est pas que c'était ennuyeux, mais voir défiler des mannequins sans arrêt comme ça avait un effet soporifique.

\- C'était vraiement extraordinaire, Flavio! _Même si je n'ai pas tout suivi à la fin..._ Lui dis-tu alors que tout le monde se levait.

\- Merci, darling! Je suis heureux que ça t'ai plu! Mais il fallait de loin s'attendre à un fabulous show venant de ma fabulous personne...

\- Hum... et... pour l'interview? Lui rappeleas-tu.

\- Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié... Soit, je vais t'inviter au restaurant! Acceptes-tu?

\- Eh... oui... lui répondis-tu en rougissant face au regard séducteur qui ornait son visage.

\- Super~! Allons, suis-moi, je connais un superbe restaurant. Oliver, j'y vais, j'invite cette jeune damoiselle au restaurant. Ciao, en espérant te revoir bientôt!

\- Oui, j'espère moi aussi! Bye bye! Lui répondit le britannique d'un signe de la main.

C'est ainsi que tu te retrouvas non pas au milieu de la foule, comme quelques heurs auparavant, mains bel et bien à descendre l'escaliers orné d'un flamboyant tapis rouge au côtés de la fashionista.

\- Euh, Flavio...? Lui demandas-tu légèrement gênée par tous les regards étonnés et interrogateurs tournés vers toi.

\- Oui, darling?

\- ...Tu invites souvent les journalistes au restaurant pour qu'elles t'interviewent...?

\- Seulement quand je les trouve jolies!

Super, de nouvelles rougeurs qui te montent aux joues. Raah, elles ne pouvaient pas se stopper...?!

Tu rougis encore plus lorsque Flavio t'emmena devant sa limousine, aussi blanche que sa tenue, et qu'il t'ouvrit galantement la porte.

\- Je t'en prie, entre...

Tu suivis cette invitation, et entra dans la longue voiture, t'asseyant tout en regardant étonnée tout le luxe qu'elle contenait.

\- Chauffeur, emmenez-nous au Cuore de Italia, per favore!

\- Oui, Monsieur Vargas.

\- Alors, darling, cet intérieur te plaît? Te demanda le blond alors que la voiture démarrait.

\- Oui... c'est... différent, lui dis-tu, les mots ne sortant pas de te bouche.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, souriant d'un air charmeur. Il le faisait exprès où...?

Finalement, à peine dix minutes plus tard, le grand restaurant lumineux apparu dans ton champ de vision.

Flavio ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière toi, avant de t'inviter à le suivre.

\- Tu verras, darling, c'est le restaurant italien le plus renommé de Los Angeles!

Tu le suivis, un peu perdue, alors qu'il marchait vers l'immense bâtiment. Les portes automatiques du restaurant s'ouvrirent, laissant paraître un intérieur géant et coloré. Un fort bruit remplissait la salle, alors qu'un serveur vint se présenter à vous.

\- Bonsoir, chers clients... Oh, Monsieur Vargas! Quel plaisir de vous voir! Monsieur le chef de ce restaurant sera ravi de partager votre repas!

\- Merci, mais j'ai ce soir une damoiselle avec qui je dois faire plus ample connaissance...

\- Oh, quel dommage. Enfin, pour Monsieur le chef, et non pour vous! Vous souhaitez une table à deux places, je suppose?

\- Exactement! Au meilleur emplacement et avec la plus belle vue sur la ville, per favore!

\- Mais avec grand plaisir, Monsieur Vargas! Veuillez me suivre!

Le serveur vous emmena à une table isolée des autes, au premier étage, face à une baie vitrée étendue qui laissait voir toutes les lumières de la ville.

\- Voilà, les menus sont déjà disposés sur la table. Je reviendrai vous voir dans une dizaines de minute, lorsque vous auriez choisi votre repas!

\- Grazie mille, répondit Flavio en s'asseyant sur la chaise en velours rouge.

Tu fis de même, avant de timidement faire remarquer :

\- Tu sais, Flavio, tu n'étais pas obligé de m'emmener dans un restaurant comme celui-là...

\- Mais, il faut bien une ambiance à ta hauteur, darling~!

\- Et, euh... tu connais le chef de ce restaurant...? Lui demandas-tu pour changer de sujet.

S'il continuait à te regarder comme ça, tu étais sûre que ton visage allait connaître une nuance de rouge qui était encore inconnue à l'humanité.

\- Oui, il s'appelle Feliciano, c'est un excellent cuisinier et c'est aussi le propriétaire de ce restaurant! Il le dirige tout en y cuisinant en tant que chef. C'est un grand ami à moi, il s'y connaît beaucoup en pastas et en sauce, et il m'arrive de l'aider avec ma grande connaissance des herbes et des aromates. Mais bref, commandons d'abord, veux-tu, darling? Nous parlerons ensuite...

\- Hum... oui... bredouillas-tu en prenant le menu dans tes mains et en l'ouvrant.

Mais tes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand tu lus les premières lignes.

\- Mais... c'est extrêment cher!

\- Eh bien oui, c'est le restaurant italien le plus chic de tout le state! Que dis-je, de tous les pays!

\- N'empêche, $150, c'est quand même énorme pour un plat de pâtes!

\- C'est normal, le luxe est avant tout dans la nourriture. Et ici, ils ne cuisinent que de vraies et fraîches pastas venues d'Italie, et les meilleures qui soient! Crois-moi, à part si tu vas dans ce merveilleux pays qu'est l'Italie, tu ne risques pas de trouver meilleurs plats de pastas qu'ici! Alors, prends ce que tu veux, et peu importe le prix.

\- Très bien...

Dix minutes plus tard, le serveur revint vous voir, carnet et stylo en main.

\- Alors, signior, siniorina, avez-vous décidé?

\- Oui, pour moi ce sera des pastas Alferdo, per favore! Dit Flavio avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est noté. Et pour vous, siniorita?

\- Hum... des pastas bolognesa, s'il vous plaît, commandas-tu après avoir longuement hésité entre toutes les variétés de sauces.

\- Très bien! Elles vous seront données dans quelques minutes, vous dit le serveur en prenant les menus et en repartant aussi vite qu'il était venu.

\- Seulement dans quelques minutes? T'étonnas-tu.

\- Oui, Feliciano pépare les pastas plus vite que n'importe qui!

En effet, on ne t'avait pas menti ; A peine quelques minutes plus tard, l'assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise se trouvait juste devant toi, et avait l'air ultra-apétissante.

Tu en pris une bouchée, ne pouvant pas attendre devant ce met qui semblait délicieux. Et cela s'avéra être le meilleur repas que tu n'aies pas mangé depuis des lustres. Une telle saveur ne devraient même pas exister tellement elle était pafaite...

\- Tout va bien, darling? Te demanda Flavio avec un petit rire.

Tu revins dans le monde des vivants à l'entente de la douce et provocante voix de l'italien.

\- Pardon? Euh, oui, c'est juste que ces pastas sont... succulentes!

\- _Haha,_ je te l'avais dit. Mais dis-moi, tu ne voulais pas m'interviewer?

\- Si, te rappelas-tu. Mais... je ne peux pas le faire en mangeant...

\- Tu n'auras qu'à essayé de tout retenir... crois-moi, darling, tu n'auras pas de mal~.

\- Alors... quand et comment as-tu commencé ta carrière dans la mode? Le questionnas-tu.

\- Et bien, d'aussi loin que je ne m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours vécu dans le luxe de la mode! La fashion est pour moi une des choses les plus importantes et précieuses qu'il existent, et je crois même que je suis né sur un podium!

\- En gros, tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est ça?

\- ...En quelque sorte. Mais tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai! Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de comment j'en suis arrivé là. Étrange, non?

\- ...on peut dire ça, oui... et sinon, essayas-tu de te rappeler, comment gères-tu le fait d'être si connu...?

\- Cela ne me dérange pour rien au monde, en vérité cela m'est égal! Tant que je peux participer aux défilés les plus prestigieux et créer et vendre mes propres vêtements, le fait que les gens se battent pour me prendre en photo ou non n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Le principal, c'est que les gens reconnaissent la fabulosité de mon talent.

\- D'accord... et ensuite, hum... combien d'argent gagnes-tu par mois...?

\- Beaucoup, mais pas assez pour ma fabulous personne! Mais bref, si nous parlions plutôt de toi, darling?

\- Je doute d'être une personne très intéressante... lui dis-tu en tournant la tête.

\- Pourtant, tu m'intéresses beaucoup! Et j'ai tellement envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi...

C'est ainsi que, rougissante, tu lui racontas les grands points de ta vie. Ta vie de journaliste, ton patron prétentieux, ton meilleur ami Feliks qui voulait absolument venir à la Los Angeles Fashion Week.

\- Eh bien, j'en ferai mon invité d'honneur à la prochaine fashion week, si cela te fait plaisir.

\- C'est vraiment gentil, mais... pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi? Je veux dire, je ne suis qu'une simple journaliste qu'il s'est introduite dans la loge sans faire exprès, et que tu connais à peine!

\- Mais parce que tu me plais, darling, te répondit-il avec un sourire séducteur.

\- Vr-vraiment...?

Tu ne pouvais pas croire ce que tu entendais. Bon, c'était plus ou moins évident vu la façon dont il te "faisait la cour" depuis tout à l'heure, mais de là à l'entendre de sa propre bouche...!

\- Où est-ce que tu loges? Te demanda-t-il soudainement, te sortant de tes pensées.

\- J'ai... un hôtel pas très loin du Palais des Défilés...

\- Eh bien, je crois que cet hôtel va se passer de toi pour la nuit qui va suivre!

\- Hein? Comment ça, que veux-tu dire?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je t'emmène chez moi ce soir, te dit-il en prenant ta main et en y déposant un baiser. Je vais te faire découvrir ce qu'est l'amour à l'italienne...

Tes rougeurs s'intensifièrent à ces derniers mots.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tu remercias finalement ton patron de t'avoir envoyée ici, et ton instinct de t'avoir fait aller te cacher dans la loge de Flavio.

La soirée, autant que l'histoire, n'avait pas fini de se terminer...

Et ce dont tu étais sûre, c'est que les coups de foudres existaient...

Et que les italiens sont vraiment de fins séducteurs.

 _ **~Fin!~**_

 **...Eh oui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre Oliver.**

 **Vous pouvez me dire sur quel(s) personnage(s) vous voudriez que j'écrive, si vous avez une requête! Homme ou femme, Nyo ou non, 2p ou 1p! Et si vous voulez un lemon~** **Bien que je mettrai sans doute plus longtemps à les poster vu que j'en ai déjà quelques-uns à écrire.**

 **Bisouilles~!**


	13. Romano x reader

**Désolé si je publie (très) en retard... mais ça, c'est de la faute aux rp que je fais sans arrêt nuits et jours! Enfin bref...**

 **Alors ça, c'est venu tout seul parce que je suis réellement et littéralement en train de crever de chaud. (Review si toi aussi tu es en train de fondre tandis que ton cerveau se ramollit). Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez~**

 **Et pour m'excuser de mon retard, j'ai fait un autre x reader qui est juste après~**

 **Cadeau pour toi, Leo-Chan-no-Aquarius!**

* * *

 _ **Romano x reader**_

* * *

 _En plein été, dans un village en Italie..._

\- Il fait chauuuud! Gémis-tu en agitant plus rapidement ton éventail.

\- Je confirme, putain... mais que veux-tu, c'est l'été en Italie du Sud... Et on putain de crève de chaud.

Assis sur un banc - ou plutôt, à moitié couchés -, vous étiez en train d'agoniser à cause de la chaleur. Enfin, surtout toi, l'italien à tes côtés était bien plus habitué et résistant. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de grogner et de jurer à chaque fois qu'un infime rayon de Soleil touchait sa peau.

\- Je vais mourir, geignis-tu en essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur ton font.

Bien sûr, il fallait que tes parents t'envoient passer les vacances en Italie chez tes grands-parents. Ils étaient très gentils, mais dans une petite ville comme ça, et surtout en plein Août, l'ennui était au rendez-vous et les rues étaient bombées de touristes. _"Ça te changera d'air",_ t'avaient-ils dit. Tu parles. Ici, il n'y avait pas d'air du tout. Mais bon, tu avais retrouvé Lovino, ton ami d'enfance, que tu voyais chaque été. Et ça, c'était la meilleure récompense possible en échange de te faire griller vive par le Soleil.

\- Si tu veux, j'écrirai sur ta tombe que tu n'étais pas aussi bête que je ne le pensais.

\- Merci, c'est sympa, vraiment. Lui répondis-tu ironiquement.

Il y eu un silence, où chacun de vous écoutait les bruits alentours, les gens qui passaient, les oiseaux dans les arbres, les cloches de l'église qui tintaient au loin... jusqu'à ce que Lovino s'exclame en un souffle :

\- Je sais ce qu'il faut pour nous refroidir!

\- Un voyage à la banquise...?

\- Non, encore mieux : une GELATO!

\- Ah oui, bonne idée! Pourquoi n'y avait-on pas pensé plus tôt? T'exclamas-tu à ton tour en te levant du banc avec on ne sait quelle énergie.

\- Peut-être parce qu'on était trop en train de ce plaindre ce cette canicule de merde.

\- Et tu connais un glacier pas loin...?

\- Bien sûr! Partout où tu vas en Italie, il y a un marchant de glace à moins d'un kilomètre!

\- Vraiment partout en Italie? Le questionnas-tu étonné.

\- ...Oui, bon, peut-être pas partout en Italie, mais en tout cas ici oui! Un jour, je t'emmènerai en voyage pour visiter toute l'Italie, tu verras!

\- Vraiment? Il me tarde alors! Lui répondis-tu avec un petit rire.

\- Là! Le glacier est là-bas! S'exclama-t-il en pointant sa trouvaille du doigt.

Tu le suivis, un peu obligée d'ailleurs vu comment il t'entraînait. Une fois arrivé devant, il te présenta tous les goûts présentés.

\- Alors, que veux-tu? Il y a du banal, comme le chocolat ou la vanille, mais il y a aussi des goûts que nous ne trouvons qu'en Italie comme au cookie, au millefeuille, au riz, à la tomate ou encore bien d'autres!

\- Il y a vraiment de la glace à la tomate?!

\- Bien sûr, et heureusement! Alors, quel goût choisis-tu? Tu peux même prendre deux ou trois boules, c'est moi qui offre!

\- Vraiment? Merci beaucoup! Mais je ne sais vraiment pas quels goûts choisirs...

En effet, tu hésitais. Tu hésitais même beaucoup. Tous les goûts et les couleurs présentés devant toi te donnait un choix (un peu) trop élargi.

\- Vous hésitez, signorina...?

Tu relevas la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec le vendeur, qui avait une grande moustache brune et un sourire collés sur son visage.

\- Si vous êtes perdue dans vos choix, reprit ce dernier, je vous conseille la myrtille et cookie, ce sont nos meilleurs goûts et ils vont très bien ensemble!

\- Hum... eh bien, d'accord! Et je vais prendre millefeuille aussi, lui dis-tu en te léchant les babines à l'avance en l'observant mettre les boules glacées sur le cône.

\- Et pour toi, mon petit Lovino, c'est tomate, comme toujours, je suppose?

\- J'suis pas petit, putain! Mon nom c'est juste Lovino, merde!

\- _Haha!_ Désolé, mais tu sais, j'ai du mal à voir que tu grandis! Tous les étés, tu viens acheter des gelato ici, et toujours le même goût. Je présume que cette année ça ne change pas?

\- Ouaip.

Une fois sa glace de deux boules rouges dans les mains, Lovino paya, un peu amèrement voyant son cher billet partir. Mais cette sensation s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit le sourire que ton visage affichait alors que tu avais déjà commencé à dévorer la crème glacée.

\- Merci beaucoup, Lovino! T'exclamas-tu en lui prenant la main, faisant apparaître de vilaines rougeurs sur ses joues. _Hihi!_ Ça va? Tu es tout rouge! Presque autant que tes glaces!

\- L-La ferme! C-C'est la chaleur, putain!

\- Mais oui...

\- Bon, on rentre?! Il commence à faire hyper chaud en plus!

\- D'accord, mais avant, que dirais-tu d'aller te coucher à l'ombre, sous le noyer qu'il y a dans le champ près du chemin pour rentrer? Lui proposas-tu en passant un coup de langue sur ta glace goût cookie.

\- Mouais, si tu veux... marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

Tu ne pus pas t'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire en voyant sa gêne enfantine se manifester.

Amusée, tu lui pris la main et l'entraîna dans les rues colorées, jusqu'à atteindre la sortie du village où vous firent face à la nature verdoyante.

Lovino ne dit rien, avançant juste en serrant plus sa main dans la sienne.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, vous arrivâtes à l'endroit voulu, et ti courru jusqu'au noyer avec ta glace à moitié terminé d'une main et Lovino de l'autre.

Soupirant de bonheur d'enfin être à l'ombre, tu t'assis contre le tronc.

\- Alors, tu viens t'assoir, Lovino?

\- Oui, c'est bon, j'arrive, putain!

Il se mit à côté de toi, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles.

\- Tu es toujours tout rouge! Lui fis-tu remarquer en souriant et en reprenant sa main.

\- C-C'est le chaleur, j't'ai dit, bordel! J'ai dû me prendre un putain de coup de Soleil sur le visage, c'est tout!

\- Avec ta peau bronzée?

\- Ça peut arriver!

Tu eus un petit sourire en coin. Tu allais le faire rougir jusqu'à une teinte de rouge encore inconnue, ce petit italien, non mais!

C'est vrai, tu n'allais pas te mentir à toi-même, Lovino te plaisait. Il avait beau être vulgaire et grognon, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être attentionné et irrésistible!

Tu posas sa tête sur son épaule, et dit d'une voix presque innocente :

\- Tu sais, j'aime être ici avec toi...

Ton interlocuteur tourna la tête vers toi, rougissant encore plus puis détournant le regard.

\- Mgrfh... moi aussi... grommela-t-il bas.

\- Dis, est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un...? Lui demandas-tu.

Il y eu une petite pause, avant qu'il ne réponde :

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que je le ou la connais?

\- Il vaudrait mieux, oui!

\- Et est-ce que cette personne est avec toi en ce moment même?

\- Peut-être...

\- Est-ce que c'est moi? Finis-tu en lui souriant et en lui reprenant la main.

\- ...Oui, putain.

\- Super! Lovino, que dirais-tu de se marier, dès demain! Et ensuite, dans une ou deux semaines, nous feront notre premier enfant!

\- Qu-Quoi?! Non mais ça va pas, pas si vite, bordel! M-Même si je voudrais bien, mais... mais prenons notre temps, okay?!

Tu éclatas de rire sous les yeux paniqués de l'italien.

\- _AHAHAHA!_ Ça va, calme-toi, je rigolais! _HAHAHA!_

\- Très drôle, franchement.

\- Au moins ça prouve combien tu m'aimes~

\- La ferme!...

Tu mis la tête sur ses genoux et regardas le ciel.

\- Ce serait bien qu'on regarde les étoiles ensemble...

\- Oui mais là c'est con mais c'est le jour.

\- C'est pour ça que je dis ça! On devrait les regarder ce soir.

\- Si tu le dis.

La chaleur, le fait d'être installée si confortablement, tout ça commençait a t'endormir.

\- _ ...?

\- Mmmh...?

\- Anche io... te amo.

Tu souris, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment.

Tu venais de finir ta glace et l'envie d'une siesta se faisait plus que sentir.

C'est ainsi que tu t'endormis doucement, sous l'irrésistible sourire de l'Italien du Sud qui te caressait doucement les cheveux.

Malgré la chaleur invivable, cet été s'annonçait putôt bien, finalement...

 _ **~Fin!~**_


	14. Prussia x reader x Austria

**Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, je vous offre ce petit OS. Que dire de plus...? Eh bien, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire, en fait. Si! L'histoire se passe juste après que la Silésie aie été prise. J'ai décidé de faire plus d'OS qui se passent avant plutôt que de nos jours, je trouve que ça change~**

 **Alors, bonne lecture everybody~!**

* * *

 _ **Prussia x reader x Austria**_

* * *

\- Tu vas me laisser jouer tranquillement, oui?

\- Pas avant que tu n'aies avoué que je suis la personne la plus awesome au monde!

\- Tu peux toujours courir pour que je ne te dise cela.

\- Mais quand changeras-tu d'avis?

\- Quand tu arrêteras de faire l'idiot.

\- Je ne fais pas l'idiot, j'agis de manière awesome!

\- Mais oui. En attendant, tu peux sortir et me laisser finir d'écrire ma partition? C'est déjà très difficile, et ça l'est encore plus quand tu cries à côté de moi.

\- Je ne partirai pas avant que tu n'aies pas avoué que je suis la personne la plus awesome au monde!

\- C'est pas vrai…

\- Et puis, tu me traites d'idiot, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai attaqué ma PROPRE armée!

\- C'était une erreur, d'accord? Ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

\- Oui, enfin tu as quand même perdu 10 000 hommes à cause de ça…

\- J'en ai perdu encore plus quand tu as pris ma Silésie.

\- Ce n'est plus la tienne, maintenant, kesesese! Et c'est normal, déjà parce que tu es faible, mais en plus parce que personne ne résiste à l'awesome capacité à combattre de mon awesome moi!

\- Prussia, tu m'énerves. sors d'ici.

\- Ouh, on me donne des ordres maintenant ? Désolé, Maître, mais je ne vous obéirez pas cette-fois~ punissez-moi de cette insolence!

\- T-Tais-toi…!

\- ...Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes…?

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête vers toi, qui était devant la porte, te frottant les yeux alors que ta robe de chambre te tombait sur les pieds.

\- Oh, _ ! Mon awesome moi et cet aristocrate coincé étions en train de discuter!

\- On ne discutait pas du tout, j'essayais de recréer un des morceaux de musique perdus de Beethoven à l'aide d'un de ses journaux quand tu es venu brailler des idioties à côté de moi.

\- N'importe quoi! J'essayais juste de te redonner le sourire, stupide aristocrate!

\- Eh bien, ce n'est certainement pas comme ça que tu vas réussir. Et si je ne souris pas, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

\- Et laquelle, hein? Ce n'est pas si difficile, je sais bien que tu es faible et que tu n'as pas de muscles mais tu pourrais au moins essayer de déclencher ceux de ta bouche!

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que cela ne me sert à rien de sourire pour rien.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous disputer, tous les deux...? Leur dis-tu en les observant.

\- S'il n'était pas si ennuyeux et coincé, peut-être que je ferais un effort!

\- S'il n'était pas si idiot, peut-être que je ferais un effort. Dirent-ils en coeur.

\- Vous voyez...? Vous êtes déjà d'accord sur la fin de vos phrases...! C'est déjà ça...!

\- Hmpf.

\- Ça, c'est grâce à mon awesome moi! Mais au fait, pourquoi t'es-tu réveillé?

\- Je... n'arrivais pas à dormir... leur dis-tu en regardant le sol. Je trouvais la chambre tellement grande et vide que... je me sentais seule..

\- Ah, oui... je sais ce que ça fait d'être seul...

\- Je pense que je le sais plus que toi.

\- Oui, eh bien maintenant tu ne l'es plus! Mon awesome moi est là pour te tenir compagnie!

\- ...Oui, malheureusement.

\- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous crier dessus. Pas que ça ne m'embête, hein, au contraire, ça m'amuse, mais là je voudrais juste aller dormir. Mais... je ne veux pas être toute seule...

\- Moi awesome moi va venir dormir avec toi alors, kesesese~!

\- Je devais aller me coucher aussi. Je n'ai qu'à t'accompagner dans ton sommeil à tes côtés.

\- Je croyais que tu avais une partition à finir de compléter!

\- Il est tard. Je la finirai demain.

\- C'est avec mon awesome moi qu'elle veut dormir!

\- Elle ne l'a pas précisé.

\- En fait, je... je voudrais dormir avec vous deux. Dis-tu d'une petite voix en rougissant légèrement et en regardant ailleurs.

Mais cela ne t'empêcha pas d'être entendue.

\- ...Quoi?! Mais pourquoi tu veux dormir avec cet aristocrate ennyeux?!

\- Prussia, si elle veut dormir avec nous deux, alors dormira avec nous deux. Mais bref, trêve de bavardages, allons nous coucher.

\- Je savais que ça ne te dérangerait pas de dormir avec mon awesome moi!

\- Je fais seulement ça pour elle. Et tu n'as pas intérêt de me toucher.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de te toucher?!

\- Tu le fais tout le temps. Tu viens constamment me prendre dans tes bras ou me faire des baisers sur la joue rien que pour m'embêter.

\- Mais parce que tu es confortable! Et que tu es tout mignon quand tu t'énèrves~! Lui dit le Prussien en lui pinçant les joues.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite.

C'était déjà mieux... pensais-tu en souriant. Ils étaient tellement mignons comme ça... irrésistibles.

\- Allez, venez, leur dis-tu en leur prenant chacun leur main.

Ils te suivirent dans ta chambre, jusu'à ce qu'enfin arrivé, Austria ne dise :

\- Je dois aller chercher mon pyjama.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu dors en sous-vêtements! Je le fais tout le temps tellement il fait chaud la nuit! S'exclama Prussia en se déshabillant.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi sauvage que toi.

\- C'est pas être sauvage, c'est être à l'aise! Et reviens, tu vas encore te perdre dans le château si tu essaies de retrouver ta chambre.

Sur le pas de la porte, près à sortir, l'Autrichien grimaça. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux...

\- Il doit... y en avoir dans la grande armoire... lui dis-tu sans le regarder, plus préoccupée (et hypnotisée) par ce que faisait le Prussien qu'autre chose.

\- Merci.

\- Prussia, ta peau est... si blanche... lui dis-tu en effleurant son torse.

\- J-Ja, allez, allons nous coucher! S'exclama-t-il en se mettant en vitesse dans le lit.

\- Tu n'aimes pas quand... je te touche...?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, au contraire! C'est juste que... hem... tu me rejoins..?

Tu souris et te mis sous la couette à côté de lui, avant de lui pincer la joue.

\- Tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu rougis comme ça!

\- Aïee! Bien sûr que je le suis, qu'est-ce que tu crois!

\- C'est bon, j'ai fini de me changer. Dit le musicien en s'installant à côté de toi.

\- N'essaie pas de nous menotter!

\- P-Prussia, arrête de dire des choses pareilles!

Tu regardas l'Autichien en souriant, une main sur le menton.

\- Parce qu'Austria pratique vraiment ce genre de choses...?

\- Ben oui! Pourquoi tu crois que mon awesome moi l'appelle young master?

\- Mais vous allez vous taire, oui! Cessez d'insinuer des choses dont vous n'avez pas la preuve!

\- Si, les marques de cravache sur le dos de Bohême et-

\- Prussia. Tu. La. Fermes.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je me tais! Mais si tu as une soudaine envie...

\- La seule soudaine envie que j'ai, c'est de te donner une claque.

\- Ça compte!

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux de pouvoir dormir avec moi, toi qui le veut tant au point de me le demander chaque soir. Même si là je le fais pour _ et non pour toi.

\- Mais, j'aime bien dormir avec toi... je ne sais pas, ça me calme... je me sens apaisé...

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour venir dans ma chambre dans mon sommeil. Cela ne me plaît pas de me réveiller le matin avec toi à côté en train de dormir par terre. Si ce n'est pas dans mon lit.

\- Eh puis je n'aime pas être seul, aussi... tu devrais comprendre!

\- Je déteste être seul mais je préfère l'être plutôt que d'être avec toi.

\- Allez, arrêtez de vous disputer les enfants! Leur dit-tu en souriant et en leur pinçant les joues. Maintenant il faut dormir!

Tu te penchas un peu vers la table de nuit, te couchant presque sur Austria, et souffla sur la flamme de la bougie.

Puis tu te recoucha entre eux, les mettant contre toi.

\- Euh... _...?

\- Chut, Austria. Je veux juste vous avoir contre moi.

\- Ah bah c'est sûr qu'elle elle peut alors que mon awesome moi tu lui cries dessus dès qu'il te touche!

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Bon sang, on ne pouvait pas dormir tranquille...? On va bien les faire taire, tiens.

\- Prussia, approche-toi.

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Approche toi, je te dis.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, tu posas fougueusement tes lèvres sur les siennes. Puis tu te détachas, observant ce que tu avais obtenu : Un Prussien immobile et rouge comme une tomate.

Ne voulant pas faire de jaloux (et aussi parce que tu en avais envie, non mais oh) tu te penchas vers les lèvres de l'autre jeune homme qu'il y avait à côté de toi et l'embrassas avec autant d'énergie.

\- C'est bon, vous allez être silencieux maintenant...? Dis-tu en souriant et en te détachant de ton deuxième baiser.

Aucune réponse.

Bon, tu vas prendre ça pour un oui.

Tu les attiras contre toi et te blottis contre eux sans qu'ils n'aient leur mot à dire.

\- Je vous aime, leur dis-tu en souriant.

\- Moi aussi, mein liebling!

\- ...hmpf... moi aussi...

\- Et vous avez intérêt à vous aimer aussi!

\- ...

\- Sinon je quitte le château et je vais vivre en Espagne. Vous savez que les tomates sont délicieuses et qu'il y en a par milliers là-bas...?

\- Je ferai pousser des kilomètres de plants de tomates pour toi!

\- En Autriche? Tu n'as aucune chance, lui dit l'Autrichien en soupirant.

\- Nous sommes en Royaume de Prusse! La Silésie m'appartient, maintenant! Kesesesese~!

\- ...C'est pareil.

\- Vous voyez, vous partagez déjà votre territoire. C'est mignon.

\- Mais la Silésie est à mon awesome moi!

\- Mais oui, elle est à ton awesome toi... bonne nuit... leur dis-tu en commençant à t'endormir.

\- Gute nacht!

\- Ja. Gute nacht...

Tu souris, dans la grande pièce plongée dans le noir, tu t'endormais blottie contre les deux personnes qui te donnaient de la lumière.

Et rien, même leurs disputes quotidiennes, ne pourra vous séparer.

Car rien n'est plus amusant que de les voir ainsi se chamailler, si?

 _ **~Fin!~ **_

**Voilà voilà~! Proposez-moi des idées si vous en avez! Le prochain sera un Norway x reader! Et il y aura du beurre. Beaucoup de beurre. C'est tout ce que vous saurez.**


	15. Norway x reader x Denmark

Ah, la plage... ce doux sable brûlant qui vous colle au pieds et s'immisce dans vos cheveux emmêlés lorsque vous sortez de l'eau... cette chaleur écrasante, ce vent et ces voisins qui vous envoient du sable dans les yeux dès qu'ils secouent leurs serviettes près de vous... cet ennui incessant de n'avoir rien d'autres à faire que de regarder le monde autour de vous et de vous faire regretter de ne plus être enfants, lorsque vous en voyez s'amuser avec leurs châteaux de sable et leurs pelles... Mais essayons de voir la plage plutôt du bon côté.

\- C'est génial la plage!

Le Norvégien leva la tête de son livre pour se retrouver face à un Danemark souriant et dégoulinant.

\- Anko, pousse-toi, tu me caches du Soleil. Et tu es en train de tremper ma serviette.

\- C'est pas grave, une serviette c'est fait pour ça!

\- Oui mais là c'est celle où je suis assis. Et tu me dégoulines dessus en même temps.

\- Ça te rafraîchit! Et tu n'as pas trop chaud avec ton tee-shirt de marin?

\- Non. Sinon je l'aurais enlevé.

\- C'est ce que tu devrais faire! Viens te baigner avec nous!

Lukas regarda l'eau, loin derrière le danois.

\- "Vous" qui? Sweden et Fin sont sur les transats là-bas et Ice est allé vers les rochers pêcher des poissons pour Puffin.

\- ...euh, ouais, mais ils étaient avec moi il y a cinq minutes!

\- ...Si tu le dis...

Danemark laissa un rire s'échapper et il s'assit sur sa serviette, posée sur le sable près de celle du norvégien, alors que les serviettes des cinq nordiques étaient alignées avec leur drapeau respectif en tant que motif.

\- J'ai super faim! Où est le sac de nourriture?

\- Il est dans la voiture, _ est allée le chercher. Elle ne va pas tarder à revenir.

\- Okay!

 _Pendant ce temps-là, un peu plus loin, sur le parking..._

Tu fermas la grande voiture à clé, portant le sac rempli de nourriture sur ton dos. Bon sang, ce qu'il pesait lourd! Ils avaient emmené tout leur frigo et leurs placards ou quoi?! Soupirant, tu fis demi-tour vers la plage, où tes amis nordiques devaient très probablement t'attendre. Enfin, ils attendaient plus la nourriture, pour certains.

Après avoir traversé le parking et longé la rue remplie de touristes et de vacanciers en cette période estivale, tu arrivas enfin devant l'endroit souhaité. Tu scrutas chaque coin de la plage des yeux, cherchant où étaient assis les autres.

Tu les trouvas au bout d'une minute, mais cela seul grâce à la voix portante du Danois qui semblait, actuellement, être en train de clamer haut et fort sa faim.

\- Et je t'ai emmené des salmiakis, Norge, comme je sais que tu adores ça! D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment tu fais, je trouve que ça a vraiment un goût bizarre ce truc!

\- ...Chacun ses goûts, je vais dire... pour ne pas être plus vulgaire.

\- Hey, les gens! Je vous ai ramené la nourriture, c'est bon! Leur dis-tu en déposant le sac devant eux.

\- Yeah! Merci beaucoup! S'exclama Danemark en se jetant dessus.

\- Vous n'êtes que deux? Où sont les autres? Demandas-tu.

\- Chuède et Fin chont en train de che dorer le pilule chur les tranchats et Ich est allé pêcher du poichon pour Puffin près des rochers! Dit le Danois en machant le sandwich qu'il avait déjà attaqué.

\- Rien compris. Dit l'autre nordique en replongeant son nez dans son livre.

\- Moi j'ai compris! Dis-tu en prenant une bouteille de soda.

Parce que oui, bon sang, il faisait chaud.

\- Tu pourrais articuler, Anko. Cela ne tuera pas le planète. Lança le Norvégien en le foudroyant presque du regard.

Le danois lui tira la langue et sorti une boite en carton colorée du sac.

\- Je sais ce qu'on va faire, on va jouer au Pocky game!

\- Yeah! T'écrias-tu en le regardant avec un grand sourire.

\- Joue avec nous, Norge!

\- ...Jamais.

\- Bon, eh bien je commence avec Dan alors! Annonças-tu en prenant la boîte pour prendre un des bâtons enrobés de chocolat.

Le Norvégien leva les yeux vers toi avant de froncer les sourcils et de gonfler les joues.

\- Allez, Dan, viens là! Lui dis-tu en mettant le Pocky entre tes dents et en souriant sans quitter l'expression - exaspérée? - que le visage de Lukas avait.

\- Très bien! Et je ne perdrai pas!

\- Moi non plus, assuras-tu avec un air provocant en te rapprochant de lui.

Il prit lui aussi le bâton en bouche et vous vous mirent tous les deux à le grignoter, jusqu'à ce que vos lèvres se frôlent, et se touchent.

\- ...C'est bon, là! Finit par râler Lukas.

Tu te détachas du danois qui était rouge pivoine et à moitié sonné pour te tourner vers le Norvégien.

\- Un problème, Lukas~?

Le blond te fixa avant de prendre rapidement un Pocky et de se le mettre dans la bouche.

\- Joue avec moi au Pocky Game.

\- Aucun problème~! Lui répondis-tu en allant mordre l'autre bout.

Tu refis le même schéma qu'avec le précédent jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que tu sursautes de surprise en le sentant t'embrasser plus voracement et en le sentant mettre sa main dans la sienne. Il se détacha quelques secondes plus tard et te fixa avec un léger sourire.

\- Tes lèvres m'appartiennent maintenant...

\- Pour l'instant, oui~..! héhé...

Cet été n'était pas prêt d'être fini...


End file.
